Fifty Shades of a Internship
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: I was rereading FSOG for the ten thousand time before the movie comes out in a week and I got to the part where Christian ask Ana if she did apply to the internship program at his company and it got me thinking. What if she did took him up on his offer and got into the internship program at GEH and then became part of his company. Enjoy everyone!
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Riding the elevator down to the ground floor coming from Christian's office. I am so glad that's over. I can't believe Kate and her inappropriate questions. That question keeps repeating in my head how could she even write down such a question at all. (Mr Grey are you gay?) Ahg! At that moment I wish for the earth to swallow me completely. I finally reached the ground floor and when I reached the front desk to hand back my visitors badge, I thought about what he said about the internship program. Hmm… I have handed out my CV everywhere I can think of, I just might take him up on his offer. I asked front desk to point me to the HR department and find it quite easily.

They hand me an applications and I filled it out and from my phone I e-mailed them my CV I have in my draft box. Why would I possibly want to work here for? This is not even what I want to do at all. Maybe I am just pushing my luck a little yet I have this huge student loan I want to start pay off. I finally reach Kate's car and drove back to Portland. Thinking about Grey and how smart he look and somehow in the way he talked in the interview it's as if he was always speaking in a double meaning.

Then he somehow sounded that he could have a sad side to him at the same time. But what was that? Why am I even thinking about him at all? He is completely in another galaxy not even in the same universe. Yet his manner of speaking and his mouth. Oh that mouth of his was mesmerizing. I finally hit the I-5 and I floor Kate's care. I got home with time to spare to get a shift in at Clayton's. Kate bugged me over and over with her silly questions; how he was, what I think of him or what was it like to even speak to him. All I could tell her was how some of her questions were completely inappropriate and that she even sends me there without a short biography about him. She apologises like thirty times and then started to work on the article while I change for work.

At Clayton's I got to work on restocking shelves giving me way too much time with my own thoughts. What is about Christian Grey that is so appealing and mesmerizing at the same time? He really is seriously hot and I haven't thought that he would be so young. I thought I would face like a fifty-something that might be sarcastic and so arrogant. Not young and yummy Christian. Hmm… Damn it! Stop it Ana and concentrate on your work at hand. I shook my head to mentally clear my head and got back to work.

After my shift I head home to find that Kate was busy listening to the recorded interview. I made us both a sandwich and got to work on finishing my essay and started studying for my finals. At midnight I was done and would actually start to dream in words. That's how much I studied. The rest of my week skipped by in a rather steady passé. It was Thursday and I was checking stoke numbers on the computer to see if they match our entry log, when a figure at the counter caught my eye. I looked up and right into the familiar stormy gray eyes I have been dreaming about since my interview with him.

'Mr Grey?' I asked surprise.

'Miss Steele, fancy meeting you here. Do you work here?' He asked not taking his eyes off me.

'Yes, sir for the past four years. What can I help you with?'

'I am in need of some cable ties.'

'We stock various lengths it's in the electrical aisle.'

'Lead the way Miss Steele.' I walked to the cable ties and showed him the various lengths we stock. What is he going to do with these anyway? He really doesn't look like the handy man type of guy. He picked the length he wanted, then stood up again.

'Anything else Mr Grey?'

'Duck type.' Duck type to do what with, kidnap someone with the stuff you already have. I shook the dark thoughts out of my mind and held up the two sizes we do stock and he picked the wider of the two.

'Anything else, sir?'

'Yes, I would like some rope.'

'We have various types of rope, which would you like more.'

'I'd like five yards of the filament rope please.' I measure it and cut it with my Stanley knife. Luckily I didn't cut some of my fingers off in the process. He asked me what else I would recommend and I suggest a coverall. I rang everything up for him.

'So how is the article coming along?' He asked and clearly trying to prolong his visit.

'Well I'm not writing it Miss Kavanagh is writing it and it is coming together quite well. The only thing she is upset about is that she doesn't have any original photos of you.'

'Well I'm in Portland until Friday. Here is my card it has my cell number on it. Give me a call and we can arrange something. Just one thing you have to call before ten in the morning.'

'Thank you. Will that be all, Mr Grey?'

'Yes, thank you.' He replied and hand me his credit card from his wallet. I place all the things he bought in a bag for him. I just placed the last item in a bag when a male voice called my name from the front door of the store. It's Paul, Mr Clayton's kid brother, home for his birthday this weekend.

'Please excuse me Mr Grey.' I walked over to Paul.

'Hi, Paul. Your home early for your brother's birthday.'

'Yeah, I wanted to surprise them.' He said and gave me a quite hug. He rushed off to the back office to go surprise his family. I returned to the counter and gave Christian his credit card back.

'Sorry about that, sir.' He looks so, distant as he pressed his lips in a hard line. He looks in a way mad.

'Well just let me know about the photo shoot.'

'Of course.' He walked to the front door of the shop and I followed him out.

'Oh, and Miss Steele, I'm really glad you did the interview instead of Miss Kavanagh.' He left me with that parting word. I stared after him as he turned and smiled at me as he swing his purchased items bag over his shoulder and strolled off. What the heck was that all about? Why was he even here? He have enough money to hire help to decorate the grand canyon then he do it himself. Come on Ana snap out of it. I gave Kate call to talk about a photo shoot. She was over the moon about the idea of having a photo shoot. Now I have to call Christian to arrange the time for the shoot tomorrow. He was so delighted to hear from me.

Everything is all set up for the photo shoot tomorrow morning. I later got home and Kate was busy putting the finishing touches on the article. I just went straight to my room and thought of Christian as I tried to study. I finally pushed all thoughts of Christian to the back of my mind and concentrate on my studies. I was still on my bed studying when I fell asleep dreaming of a sexy man with gray eyes and unruly copper colour hair. It was after two AM and I was tossing and turning thinking only of Christian mysterious Grey. Great I bet I will look just great in the morning with this little sleep. It was around four in the morning when I fell asleep again just to be woken by Kate in a panic not knowing what to wear to the photo shoot.

'Kate? Just wear whatever.'

'You really still don't get it, Ana. We are facing a billionaire in a few hours and we have to dress accordingly. Come up-up-up. You need to get ready yourself.'

'He is just a normal guy, the fact that he have a ton of cash should not be even a factor, Kate.'

'Come you can wear something of mine.'

'Kate?' I complained with a yawn.

'Come up you go.' She dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a shower and was hauled off to Kate's room where I was squeezed into a mini skirt and a flattering blouse, with my own black boots. Kate pin my hair up and done my make-up.

'You know I don't get it why you are doing all this. We will only going to see him for a few minutes anyway.'

'Presentation is everything my dear. He must be taken by you, since he came all the way to see you at Clayton's. Although it is kind of creepy that he knew where you work.' Kate sure has a point there. How did he know where I work? This is getting really strange. I can't remember filling it in on my application. Oh, shit I haven't told Kate yet I have applied to his internship program yet. Yet it is none of her business is it. I was powdered and puffed and ready to go and so was Kate, we picked up Jose and his friend that will be helping with the lighting today. James I think it was? The manager of the Heathman hotel upgraded our booked suit to one of the halls of the hotel and Jose and James started to set up all their equipment.

'Go on call him and tell him we are ready for him in the hall.' Bossy Kate told me and obeyed her calling orders. I gave him a call and he was already on his way towards us. They entered and he really took my breath away with his gracious movements. He really is so poise. We locked eyes and a genuine smile broke out on his handsome model like face. We shook hands and I introduced Kate and the rest of the crew to him. I can just stand back and admire him from the corner of the big hall. I stood next to mister buzz cut that came in with Christian. He was clearly security by the way he observed the room. Christian and I ever so often locked eyes and I just couldn't look away at all.

I can feel his eyes scanning me from head to toe. What is his deal and why me? I really don't get it. He can date supermodels from some exotic country like Brazil or Italy. Why Ana from nowhere on her way to nowhere? Trying to get a white collar job, to repay my huge dept I'm in, from the student loan I have. My phone rang and it was his office. His head of the HR department they want me to come in for a face to face interview. I told Suzann the head of the HR department, that I can only see them once my finals are done which will be in a weeks time.

So we set up an interview for the following Monday. She was happy to move it to the following Monday. So Monday morning at 10AM I have an interview. I return back to the photo shoot. Kate was real bossy throughout this whole photo shoot. I started to feel faint I haven't had breakfast and all this much Christian in the room makes for a heady mixture. After the shoot he wanted to see me out in the hall.

'Are you busy now Miss Steel?' He asked when we reached the hallway.

'Well I have to drive everyone back to campus and I have finals to study for.' He chuckle mocking me in my awkwardness. Jerk.

' Taylor can take them. We have a 4X4 he can even take all the equipment. I would really like to have coffee with you Miss Steele?'

'Oh. That would be nice.' Anything to prolong our time together would be nice.

'Good.'

'Let me just swap cars with Kate.'

'I'll arrange with Taylor to take everyone back to campus.'

'Thank you.' I bounce back to where Kate was and asked her to swap cars, and briefly told her that he wants to have coffee with me and I don't even like coffee at all. She warned me that there is something about him she can't quite put her finger on that he is wrong for me. What is her problem? Someone like me, what does she even mean? With everything sorted Christian and I head for the elevators. He took my hand and we stroll inside the elevator when it arrives.

A young couple jumped apart when we entered making Christian and me grin at them as we stand and wait for the elevator to arrive on the lobby floor. The elevator doors open and again he took my hand as we head out towards the street and he didn't seem like he want to let go of my hands so we head for the side door instead of the revolting doors. We turn right and walked down four blocks to the coffee shop. I'm walking in public with mysterious Mr Grey holding my hand. Wow! I would have never thought that something like this would ever happen to me. We enter the coffee shop and with him holding the door for me like a proper gentleman I walked in ahead of him.

'What would you like?'

'English breakfast tea, baggie out. Please.'

'No coffee?'

'No, Christian I'm not big on coffee.'

'Very well. Anything to eat?'

'No thank you.'

'Surely you must be hungry?' He insisted. Actually I am but not when you are in the vicinity Grey.

'No, I'm good.'

'Very well, why don't you get us a table while I get out stuff.'

'Okay.' I got us a table and strangely I can't really picture him standing in line at a normal shop to be helped. I am sure he has staff that usually do this kind of things for him, like Taylor his buzz cut bodyguard. He returned and placed the tray on our table with our stuff on it. He placed my tea pot and a saucer with my tea bag on the side with an additional cup and saucer in front of me and he sat down with his coffee and blueberry muffin. I must remember not to stare at his distracting mouth no matter what.

'So penny for your thoughts?' I feel myself go bright red as I try to get my wayward thoughts under some sort of control. I settle on making my tea the way I like it, to distract myself from rudely staring at him. I look up at him and right into his gray eyes.

'So your thoughts Miss Steele?'

'This is my favourite tea.' Really my brain to mouth filler is clearly broken. I can't believe I just answered the silliest way known to man. Ahg! Earth swallow me now. Christian look at me and frowned, clearly trying to figure me out somehow.

'I like my tea black and weak.' I continued, nervously. Why am I even nerves? This is all just so silly.

'I see. So tell me is he your boyfriend?'

'Who?'

'The photographer?' I laughed at the thought of Jose being my boyfriend.

'No, Mr Grey. He is not my boyfriend. I have never really had any form of a boyfriend since I started college. There was one in high school but he died in a bad car accident just after his 18th birthday. If you must know Jose is more like the brother I never had.'

'Huh, I see and the boy that hugged you yesterday at the store?'

'Oh, Paul he is the owners kid brother. He asked me out like a million times whenever he is home from Princeton but I always just feel so weird to date the bosses brother and I always turn him down. Why do you ask?'

'You really nervous around men.' Wow… where is he going with this? I looked down at my knotted fingers in my lap. 'What?'

'I just find you very intimidating.'

'Well you should find me intimidating.' He nod's at me. 'You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face.' I looked up at him and he gave me an encouraging smile. 'It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking.' He breathes. 'You're very mysterious, Miss Steele.'

Really, mysterious me? How did I manage that?

'There is really nothing mysterious about me at all.'

'Well I think you very self-contained .' He murmured. 'Except when you blush, of course , which is often. I just wish I knew what you are blushing about.' He breathed as he pop a small piece of muffin into his mouth.

'Do you always make such personal observations?' I asked taking a sip of my tea.

'I haven't realised that I have. Did I offend you in some way?' He sounded surprised somehow.

'No.' I looked at him and answered truthfully.

'Good.'

'But you're very high handed, yourself Mr Grey.' He raise his eyebrows at me, while he continue to eat his muffin.

'I'm used to getting my way Anastasia.' He murmured. 'In all things.'

'I don't doubt that at all.' I looked at him while he stared back at me. Taking in all his lovely features. The curves of his lips, the straightness of his nose, his alluring eyes. Those same eyes that made me lose sleep last night and I felt myself blush again. Damn it, why does all my emotions have to show on my face.

'Why haven't you asked me to call you by your name?' I asked taking the last sip of my tea and pour me the last cup from the tea pot. He studied me as he finish, his muffin, whipping his hands on the paper napkin.

'The only people that call me by my given name is my family and very few of my close friends. That is how I like it.' He seems intrigue with me somehow.

'Are you an only child Miss Steele?'

'Yes.' Where did that question come from?

'Please tell me about your parents?'

'Why it's really a dull story.'

'Please?'

'My mother Carla lives in Georgia with her new husband, Bob and my stepfather lives in Montesano.'

'Your father?'

'My father died when I was just a baby.'

'I'm sorry.' He said, and a strange troubled look crosses his face. What is it? Yet deep inside I think he knows what it feels like to lose a parent early in his life. It might explain why he was adopted. Focus Steele.

'I don't really remember him at all.'

'And your mother remarried?' I snorted at the question. He even had a bigger question mark on his face as he studied my face now.

'You could say that.' He frowns deepen while staring at me.

'You don't really give much away, Miss Steele.'

'Neither are you.'

'Miss Steele you interviewed once before and I can remember some probing questions then.' He spoke with a struggling straight face. Shit he remembered "that" question. I don't think I will ever live that down.

'My mom Carla is a great warm wonderful person. She really is an incurable romantic. She's currently on her fourth husband.' He just looked at me while sipping his coffee. 'I miss her very much. I might fly home for a weekend soon, if I don't find a job in Seattle soon. She has Bob now. So I just hope he can keep a better eye on her then I did, when her harebrained schemes don't go as planned.' I smiled fondly. I haven't seen my mother in a year. I look up and right at his mouth, I really shouldn't look at his mouth.

'Do you get along with your stepfather?'

'Of course. I grew up with him. He really is the only father I know.'

'And what is he like?' He asked sitting forward in his chair playing with my free hand. My heart is in my throat at the contact.

'Ray? Well he is… taciturn.'

'That's it, no elaboration at all?' He asked surprised. What does Christian want my life's story?

'Taciturn like his stepdaughter.' Grey prompted.

'Very well, he likes soccer- European soccer especially- and bowling, fly-fishing and making furniture. He is a carpenter by trade and also ex-army.'

'And you lived with him?'

'Yes. My mom met husband number three when I was fifteen. I stayed with Ray.' It looks more like he doesn't understand.

'You didn't want to live with your mom?' he asked.

'Husband number three lived in Texas. My home was in Montesano. And… you know, my mom was newly married.' I stopped talking, besides mom never really talked about husband number three at all.

'Okay, tell me about your parents,' I asked to change the firing questions at me, back at him. He just look uncomfortable with my question but answer anyway.

'My dad is a lawyer and my mother is a paediatrician. They live here in Seattle.'

'What do your siblings do?'

'Elliot's in construction and my little sister Mia is in Paris, studying cookery under some renowned French chef.' His eyes cloud over with irritation. It's clear he doesn't want to elaborate on his family at all. But somehow spoke fondly of his little sister.

'I hear Paris is really lovely,' I murmured.

'It is. Have you ever been?' He asked drinking some of his remaining coffee. I just shook my head from side to side.

'No, I have never really left continual USA. But it is really London I would like to visit more than anything.'

'Why, London?'

'Well, I would like to visit all the places where all my favourite authors got their inspiration from, like the Bronte sister, Shakespeare, Jane Austin and of course Thomas Hardy. Just to name a few.' He nodded his head and finishes his coffee. He sat back in his chair, his hands on his thighs just looking at me. What on earth is he thinking?

'What are you doing tomorrow evening?'

'Working and Studying. Why?'

'I would like to have dinner with you, tomorrow night. Are you really going to study on a Friday evening?'

'I have to, our finals start Monday and we finish on that same Friday.'

'Okay, what about next Friday then?'

'I don't know? Why do you have such a fascination towards me, Mr Grey? Why me, I am really a very dull person.' I just blurted it out. Did I really just say that out loud? He looked at me real puzzled.

'Why do you ask such a question Miss Steele? You really don't see yourself very clearly, do you?'

'I just don't understand. You can have any other woman out there, like super models or something. Why Ana Steele the literature student with a huge student loan and now only trying to find her place in the world. Why me?'

'Very well, you're young I give you that. But to be completely honest with you I have never in all my life, have I ever felt so strongly about anyone then the way I feel towards you Anastasia. You're beautiful and charming, have a bit of a smart mouth but over all wonderful to be around. You clearly are old before your time by the way you speak of caring for your mother all your life. Yet I really want to get to know you better.' His words took my breath away. Christian Grey thinks I'm beautiful. Wow! Good going Ana, my inner goddess jumped on her sofa.

'Very well then, next Friday then.'

'Good. We'll go to Seattle for the evening.'

'Oh, okay.' Seattle cool. He looked at his watch and that reminds me I have to get back I still have to study. He looked back up at me. I finish my second cup of tea.

'I should get back I have to study still and be at work by two.'

'Of course.' He stood held out his hand for me and I took it we strolled back to the Heathman hotel. I was about to cross the road since the little green man flash for us to cross when a cyclist came from the wrong direction in the road right towards me.

'Shit Ana!' Christian yelled and pulled me from the road backwards and I trip backwards and into his arms. I felt faint by the quick action, I nearly did pass out. Slowly he let me back on my feet, his arms are around me. And in all of my heads spinning, all I can think about was please just kiss me. He just cupped my face as we stare at each other, on the sidewalk.

'Are you okay, Miss Steele?'

'Yes, thanks to you.' I said and step out of his arms.

'Are you sure? You can come lay down in my suite.'

'I'm perfectly fine. I really need to get back. I don't want Kate to worry.'

'Very well.' After that we waited for the new green man to say to us we can go. We continued our walk down the sidewalk to the basement parking lot. Christian and I parted ways by the parking lot entrance. He even wished me well for my exams.

~~~OoO~~~

I got home and Kate finished her article with the photos taken today.

'Hey. How was coffee with Christian?'

'Interesting. Quite frankly I can't see why he is even interested in dull old me?'

'Ana I have told you a million times, you're a babe. When are you going to except that?' She spoke leaning against my room door while I change for work. 'I have finished the article. Want to read it?'

'Sure.' I smiled at her and we head to the dining table where she has been working on the article for a long time. 'Oh, one of the places I send my CV to called me back this morning. I have to be in Seattle the Monday after our exams.'

'Ana that is wonderful. Which company?'

'I can't remember but, I have their e-mail on my phone though.' I just had to change the subject.

'Coming back to mister mysterious how was he?'

'He was great. He wants to have dinner next Friday.'

'Really? Well- well, watch out world Ana Steele is on a roll.' She spoke in one of her funny voices and made us both giggle like high school cheerleaders. My inner goddess was doing very happy cartwheels all over the living room. I skim over the article and it is really good.

'This is really great Kate. Great work.'

'Thanks.'

'Well I'm off. See you tonight.'

'Okay, drive safe.'

'Will do. Bye.'

At Clayton's store I got to work helping early DIY families to get their weekend shopping done early before the other weekend crowd's stream in. It was around six PM when the last customers left and we could start to restock the shelves and it gave me way too much time with my own thoughts. I replay our whole coffee morning in my head. Some of the things I said I really wish I haven't at all. I got back later that evening and just dove into my studies. The whole week, I only came out of my room to go to work or going to the bathroom. Other then that I studied my butt off. I don't think 'Thomas Hardy' knew himself this well.

~~~OoO~~~

I finish my very last question with fifteen minutes to spare. I wrote the last word of my very last test of my college career. I looked over at Kate she was still busy her pen moving frantically. I sat back and wonder what Kate had me do last night. She waxed, shave and pluck away any form of hair on my body. She even waxed me "there". You know. It was painful at first but near the end I got use to it.

So I am officially hairless. I started to feel happy that I am finally done with college. Feel like the smiling Cheshire cat in the new 'Alice in wonderland' because the old one just freaked me out to much. Kate finished and looked over at me with the same kind of smile. Afterward we head home and automatically went into celebration mode. Jose my photographer friend, burst into our apartment with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

'I have excellent news.' He smiled like a fool.

'What is it?' I asked returning his smile.

'Portland's Gallery have agreed to display all my photos.'

'That is wonderful! Congratulations.' I jumped up and gave him a hug and thenKate. I got some cheese and cracker bread from the kitchen while Kate got some glasses. Jose opened the bottle of bubbly for us and pour us all full glasses while we sat on the living room floor drinking and eating cheese and crackers. After my second glass I started to feel a little heady. So I stop drinking. Jose later left and I got ready for my date with Mr mysterious Grey. He picked me up at six thirty PM and we head towards what look like under cover parking.

Christian took my hand and we head into an elevator and we head towards the roof of the parking garage. On top is a heliport, with a huge helicopter with Christian's company logo on the side. This is surely misuse of company property. I had on a black skirt with a powder pink blouse on and high heels Kate insisted I wear.

I was just so nervous about the shoes, that I might trip over my own two feet, I even fell into his office for crying out loud. He spoke to an old timer and yet this old man deserve the Grey respectful treatment while his other employees only which will be me soon as well just receive, the at most edited versions of his conversations. I wonder how poor Taylor copes with his clipped way of speaking. What is he going to fly us to Seattle himself?

'Come now, I'll get you strapped in.' Chrirstian helped me into the front seat of the helicopter and strapped me in. 'I really like this harness.' He spoke over the wind on the roof. My heart is in my mouth, I never thought we will be flying to Seattle. He got in at the pilots side of the helicopter and strap himself in and started to flip all sorts of switches and knobs. The rotating blades started to spin around and makes a really loud noise. Christian point to the headphones so I put it on.

'Here we go, are you ready?'

'Are you sure you know what you are doing?'

'I have been a pilot for the past four years Miss Steele, you don't need to worry and beside this is one of the safest helicopter models on the market today. Don't worry we'll be great.'

'Okay.' He radioed into the control tower and after a few minutes we took off higher and higher as Portland got all smaller below us and then we start moving forward towards Seattle. The sun is already a third of the way set as we flew into the direction of the sun. The setting sun with the combination of the clouds it painted a lovely orange and coral coloured landscape.

'Pretty amazing isn't it?'

'Yes it is. Do you impress all, the woman like this, with come fly in my helicopter?' He smiled at me and I melt.

'No Anastasia, you're the first.'

'Oh. It really is pretty up here.'

'Indeed it is Miss Steele.' We fell silent as he steered us to Seattle. I can hear we are entering Seattle airspace and they communicated with him and he responded. We are starting to move closer and closer towards the tall buildings and a panic started to grip my heart as we flew so close to some of them. Ten minutes later he landed the helicopter on the roof a building that had the writing Escala on the roof and we touchdown on the helipad. He power down the blades and release me from the caging harness.

'Come, we are here.' He said and got out walking around to my side and helped me out of the helicopter. With his arm around my shoulders we head down a short flight of stairs and into a waiting elevator. He punched in a code in the key pad and the elevator starts to move down. The moment the elevator started moving he punch in a second code and the elevator came to a halt on a floor below the roof. The doors slide open, and we step into the most breathtaking penthouse.

There's a Madonna and child in the foyer and through the double glass doors there is the largest single room I have ever seen. On my left is tall dining room table with at least sixteen chairs around it. On my right is a high tech kitchen all white with cupboards with no handles and a breakfast bar that seat six people easily. Then off in the far corner is a beautiful shiny full scale grand piano and off to the side is a large U shape white couch facing a fancy fire place that is gas lit. On the large wall behind me, it's filled with all manner of exquisite and clearly expensive painting. It make the room seems more like an art gallery then a home for one single man. I looked over at Christian and he was examining me closely.

'So what do you think?' He asked taking my jacket for me.

'It's exquisite Christian. The paintings really brings something else to this huge room.'

'Yes it does. Would you like something to drink?'

'Yes please.'

'White wine okay?'

'Sure.' He stroll over to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of white wine from the cellar fridge and pour us both a glass of wine. He hand me a glass and started to pull all sorts of cheeses and a French loaf from the fridge and placing it on a large plate with small bunches of grapes in the middle.

'Please help yourself. You must be hungry.'

'Thank you,' and I ate two slices of French loaf with a delicious matured cheddar cheese on it. In combination with the white wine it was great.

'Why I am here Christian?'

'I have a proposal for you Miss Steele. Wait here I be right back.' I nod my head and took another sip of my wine. I feel so out of place in this huge fancy room as I look around the room. I now only notice the glass wall leading to a balcony overlooking greater Seattle down below. It really is a breath taking view from up here with all the building lights on. Ten minutes later he returned with two separate bundles of documents. What is all this?

'Here this is a NDA. In other words it's a none disclosure agreement stating that you cannot talk about us to anyone.'

'Not even Kate?'

'Not anyone.' He made it clear with burning eyes.

'Very well. I briefly read it and signed it.'

'Are you sure you understand what you just signed Miss Steele?'

'Well what you fail to understand Mr Grey. Is whatever we do or don't do, will only stay between us. I won't even speak to nosy Kate about us. Frankly it's none of anyone's business.'

'Point well made Miss Steele.' He grin and took a sip of his wine. I sign the second document that was the same as the first and stick it in my purse.

'This is the actual contract I want you to go through on your own time. Please read it properly and if you have any questions please feel free to ask me.' I just nod my head. I read the first page. My eyes froze on the words _dominate_ and _submissive_. What the heck is he playing at? I look up at him.

'What is it?' He asked looking curious.

'What is this Christian? Are you some sort of sadist?'

'No Anastasia I am a dominate. You surely have heard of the terms before I am sure.'

'No I have not.'

'Come I want to show you my play room.' What, is he serious? He stood holding out his hand for me to take it.

'You want to play on your Xbox?'

'No Miss Steele no Playstation or Xbox. Come I'll show you.' We head up a flight of stairs to a second floor and came to a complete stop at a white door. He pulled a key from his pant pocket and unlocks the door and turn on the light in the room. The walls of the room is an ox blood, soft pleasant lighting filled the room, and the furniture in the room shocked me to my core.

It's like I stepped into time locked bubble that was locked in the time of the Elizabethan era with wooden crosses bolted to the wall with cuffs on it, a padded wooden bench, a large solid wood table, carabiners all over the ceiling. A largre then a normal king size bed and a red leather chesterfield couch facing the bed. On the opposite walls are whips, riding crops, funny floppy looking pom-poms and a rather large chest of drawers. I finally turned back to face Christian and I know he is trying to figure out what I was thinking. I don't know myself what to make of all of this. I blink and stare at this beautiful man I had dreams about for the past week.

'Say something please?' He is almost begging.

'Do you use this room very often?'

'Yes.'

'How many?'

'Fifteen.'

'Just woman, or men to?'

'Men are really not my scene, Anastasia.'

'So you want to do this with me?'

'Yes, Miss Steele more then I have ever wanted to, in my entire life.'

'Why?'

'Because it will please me very much if you do.'

'I don't understand why me?'

'I don't know Anastasia but there is just something about you that I can stay away from.' That surely is a bomb he just dropped. He can't stay away from me, WOW. You go Steele.

'Come I can't concentrate with you in this room let's go talk about this in the living room.'

'Oh, okay.' What in the hell have I stepped into here tonight. He wants me to please him. Deep down I know that is exactly what I want to do. So even if I sign this darn ten page contract I get the chance to see him right? We sit back down on the couch.

'So what do you think?'

'You want to use your riding crops on me?'

'Yes, among other things, Miss Steele. This contract in none in forcible, but it is all you need to know. What my limits are and I need to know what your limits are?'

'Limits?'

'Yes, Anastasia I need to know your pain level and you need to know mine.' What the f? This is way too much information for one evening, I feel faint. 'So what is it?'

'Sorry?'

'Your pain limit.' He prompted.

'I don't know. I have never done this before.'

'I knew you were inexperience when I invited you here, Miss Steele. But you surely must have some idea.'

'Sorry I do not. I was not even beaten as a child so I really have no idea.'

'Okay, you must surely know when you have sex what things you liked or don't like to do.' I squrem in my seat looking at my knotted fingers on my lap.

'Sorry I won't know either about that.'

'What? You haven't had sex before?' I shook my head and he turn as white as a sheet. 'Just tell me how you have avoided sex all your live, Miss Steele.'

'I guess I never really met the right person, yet.'

'I can't understand that a man have not swept you off your feet you, your 21 almost 22. Your young and so beautiful.' He babbles on and I inwardly jump for joy that Christian Grey thinks I am beautiful. Score one for Ana. I tried to hide my smile as I look at my fingers on my lap.

'Have you ever been kissed before?'

'Of course I have been.' Feeling a bit offended by his question.

'Then I showed you all this. Oh, my god forgive me.' He spoke and fell silent as he look at me and I could not look away. 'Come we are going to rectify your situation.' What? I am a situation now? I can just never keep up with him at all.

'Ana for us to have any form of a relationship we have to make this work and this one is a meets to an end I can only see to make it work.' What Christian Grey want to sleep with me. Yet my whole body screams at me that this is why I came here tonight in the first place. 'Look it is all up to you, I don't want to push my luck here. If you want to go the helicopter is on standby to take you back whenever you want.'

'I don't want to go, unless you want me to go.' I really do want to leave at all.

'Of course not, I really love having you here.' He stares at me. 'So what will it be Miss Steele?' He held out is hand to me. I took it without even thinking twice. We head to his room and close the door behind us. The lights are off and the only light that is coming into the room is from the city as the glass wall on one side of the room that leads to another balcony. He shrug out of his jacket and lay it on the chair next to the door. The rest of the evening went by in a rather slow pleasurable passé. I am no longer a virgin and I gave it to this wonderful man sleeping beside me. My whole body ache in stiffness. I fell asleep again. Most of the weekend was like that. The more we do 'it' the more I want to do 'it' with him.

~~~OoO~~~

Sunday evening Christian dropped me off at my apartment on campus. The whole weekend went on into instant reply in my mind and as I lay on my silly double bed thinking about how gentle and sweet Christian was all weekend. He told me to think about the contract and to give him a call if I have done some research on some of the topics on the contract. As he puts it, I need to know all the facts and what I am getting myself into. I borrow Kate's laptop and started to do some of the research in wikipidia and I was even more shocked to the core and I learned so much in the process, then I reread the contract like five times before I started to make notes of what I would like and what I won't even consider.

Some of the things he has in his appendix sections I researched and reread most of the thing over just to make sure I understand the function of each of the point stated here in his written contract. It was about four in the morning when I whip out my research history from Kate's laptop and lay it back on the dining room table. I head to the bathroom took a shower then went to bed. I lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling thinking about a zillion things. Christian has too many of a complicated sides to him. I fell asleep and at seven AM, I am up and writing out all the points I would like to do and won't even consider on a separate piece of paper.

I signed the contract and then sealed it all in a big envelope. I got ready wash my hair, done my make-up and got into a slim figure hugging black cocktail slash office dress. I curled my hair and then with a delicate golden necklace around my neck, I head out to my little old Wanda and head towards Seattle. I hit the I-5 and traffic got more hectic the closer I get to Seattle. At ten AM prompt I step in at Grey Enterprise Holdings HR department and Suzann came to fetch me for my interview. I hand her another copy of my CV.

We head to her office and to my surprise the other person in Suzann's office is Christian's very own secretary Andrea, I think her name was. She smiled politely at me and we shook hands. The position is for a personal PA for Christian himself. They started to question me about everything and how far I am willing to go as working here at GEH. I told them I would scrub the floors as well if it's any form of learning. They were clearly happy with all my answers. They look at each other and nod their heads in unison.

'When can you start Miss Steele?'

'In two weeks. I'm moving from Portland to Seattle.'

'Very well. Welcome to the Grey Enterprises Holdings family.'

'Thank you so much, and thank you for the opportunity to work here.'

'You're welcome. If you like we can show you around a little.' Andrea offered.

'Thank you that would be nice.' Suzanna hand me my job description and I glance at it and then stick it in my purse. In my other hand I have the big brown envelope with Christian's signed contract into. We reached the familiar top floor and Andrea and I step out of the elevator and she showed me my work station.

'It will be nice to have some great company. It sometime can get quite dull when Mr Grey is out having meeting all over the city and the phones does ring quite a bit yet you get your quite days and all your work is up to date and having you working with me will be a nice change. Christian clearly is in his office having a meeting. Andrea was still showing me around and where what is and how the procedures work when clients come up here and how Mr Grey like his coffee, and his stuff done. She was still showing me round when Christian's office door flew open and I pay him no mind as I feel his eyes on my back.

'Come along let me introduce you to the big boss you will work closely with.'

'Okay.' I turned and followed her towards where Christian stood frozen on one spot.

'Mr Grey. This is Miss Anastasia Steele your new personal PA.' He stuck out his hand and a mysterious grin spread over his face. I took hold of his hand and yes that electric charge between us is there. The past weekend flash through my mind and my cheeks heat up.

'Nice to finally meet you Mr Grey. I have heard so much about you.' I tried very hard to play it cool in front of Andrea.

'Nice to meet you as well Miss Steele. Would you like to step into my office for a few minutes?'

'Sure.' Andrea backed off and Christian closed the door behind him. His face changed he look more pissed off then Friday evening.

'Please take a seat Anastasia. Why haven't you told me you applied to my internship program?'

'At first I thought it was a bad idea. Yet I was desperate to get a job and then Suzann phone me the day of the photo shoot and we set up the interview for this morning.' He sat at the edge of his desk looking at me arms cross over his chest. He nod his head.

'Well I am glad you took me up on my offer in the end. Have you done the research on the contract I gave you?'

'Yes, I have. Here, this is for you.' I hand him the large brown envelope. He opened it and pull out the contract and gaze at it and when he came to the last page his mouth drop open in surprise and just stare at me.

'You signed it.'

'Yes, after I memorized the whole contract after the sixth time I read it and write my one notes that should be on a separate piece of paper in there. He pull it out and read it three times.

'Fair enough Miss Steele, all these are very valid points. I will redraft a new contract which you can resign with all the points you want to take away and put in this weekend.'

'Very well. Is there anything else sir?'

'Yes, when do you officially start here?'

'In two weeks.'

'Why?'

'Kate and I we are moving to Seattle this week and I would like to fly out to Georgia for a few days to go see my mother, I haven't seen her in a year. I really miss her.'

'When were you going to tell me this?'

'I didn't know I have to since I will be with you every weekend. Or did I read the contract wrong somehow.'

'No you didn't. So you will be back by the weekend then.'

'Of course. I don't want to violate our agreement, Mr Grey.'

'I think you are going to fit in here just great.' He smiled at me and I can't help but smile back at him. It started to rain.

'I should go, I have still some packing to do and work at the hardware store to do today.'

'Let me show you out.' He said and showed me out to the elevator down to where my old car was parked.

'This is what you are driving?' He looked at my precious old Wanda like she should be in a junk yard.

'Yes, she's a very loyal safe old lady. My stepfather, Ray bought her for me when I started college to get around.'

'I think we can do better, Ana surely.' I can see the wheels in his head spinning in over drive.

'Please don't go there where you are going. I can't except a car from you Christian.'

'We'll see. I just want you safe baby. Please let me splash out a little on you.' I just grin at him and shook my head as I look at Wanda's keys in my hand. He tilted my head back up so I would look into his eyes.

'Please.' He pleaded.

'As you wish master.' I spoke as I smile up at him and his mouth drop open for the second time. I am kind of please that I can somehow effect him on some level.

'Good girl. Now for god sake please drive safe. The roads are wet.'

'I will. See you Friday.'

'Oh yes, before I forget. Here.' He hand me a card with two codes on it. 'This one is for the garage and this one is for the elevator to my penthouse at Escala.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Bye.' He helped me into my car close my door and ran back to his building out of now heavy down pour. I pull away and head back to the interstate, heading back to Portland. Even with the rain aside I made good time back to Portland. I text Christian letting him know I am safely home. I pack one box then head to Clayton's for my third last shift. I had a stupid grin on my face I just couldn't shake it. I am going to see Christian mysterious Grey every single day. Oh what a really yummy thought. At eight in the evening I head home and joined Kate in the packing. Tomorrow is our graduation and mom and Bob can't make it.

Bob torn some ligaments in his foot and he is hopping around like a bunny. But Ray will be here. Kate already wrote her Valedictorian speech for tomorrow and she went over it and asked me how it sounds and I told it's great from start to finish. I told her I got a job a PA at big company and she was just happy for me. Kate and her whole family will be going on Holiday to Barbados for two weeks leaving me alone in our new apartment in Seattle. Everything was already pack up in boxes and we only had out the bare essentials.

We finally went to bed and as for me I fell asleep real quickly and dreamed of me being tied up on Christian's cross and he would slap me with a riding crop on all the sensitive spots on my body and before I knew it I was panting and dripping with need. He kept on his play and my breathing hitched a bit and I came in his hand as he cup my sex with his hand. I jolt awake and I came in my sleep I was so out of breath. How can I dream of 'that'? Is that how it will be? If so I really wish to do that again. Oh great I will look just very peachy tomorrow with this less sleep. I got up and took a shower then got back into bed and fell back asleep, happy dreamlessly.

Kate was already gone to prepare for her speech. My wonderful father arrived and was all smiles as we haven't saw each other in a long while. I was already dress and ready to leave. I'm wearing a halter neck grey sliver'ish dress with matching shoes. Since Ray and I have time to spare I made us some tea.

'So are you girls all packed?'

'Yes, the movers will be here real early tomorrow morning.'

'Good. Thanks for helping us move daddy.'

'You're welcome honey. This way I can see where you are moving to and also help out.' I just smiled at the only man I know as my father. I might as well tell him now before someone takes him by surprise later.

'Daddy?'

'Yes, Annie?'

'I have to mention, that I have met someone.'

'Really? That is wonderful. I hope he is treating you right sweetheart?'

'Yes, he is.'

'What is his name?'

'Christian Grey.' Ray just nod his head as he finish his tea. I looked at him as I also down the last of my tea.

'If he starts to hurt you honey, you just tell me okay.' Oh daddy if only you know. Yet in the way he punishes I kind of like it, but what girl will tell that to her father's face.

'I will daddy. I promise. Come now or we will be late.' I said and loop my arm through Ray's as we head out to his car. He wants to take me for lunch after the ceremony. We arrive and the gym is already crammed. Ray took his seat with the other parents on the bleachers and I took my seat right in the middle of two friends talking. The students start to take up their seats and the hall fill quickly. At exactly eleven AM the ceremony started and all the faculty members and deans walked out on stage along with Kate and… nnooo! Christian Grey. What- what on earth is he doing here. They all took their seat and my cheeks heat up like a beacon. He is searching the crowd for me. The two girls on either side of me started to talk about him. And in a way I feel real anger and jealousy towards them for speaking about him so matter-of-factly.

'Do you think he is seeing anyone?' The girl on my left ask the girl on my right. I just couldn't take it anymore so I jumped in- in their conversation.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I do think he is seeing someone. I interviewed him for the school paper and he told me off the record that he is seeing someone.'

'Oh. So how was he?'

'Very sarcastic and intimidating and poise.' And an amazing lover. He really is god in the sack and can read a woman's body better then she can, oh and his lips. Oh, god those lips. I flash again as the images flash through my mind. His eyes finally met mine and yes even from this distance I can feel our pull towards each other. He had a slight grin on his face and I only notice now that he is wearing that grey tie he tied me up with our first night together in his room. The one that leaves really sexy leafy imprint on your wrists.

I rubbed my wrists at the memory. He got to the podium and started his speech. All I could do is stare from afar at him and I could not look away. His mouth was like the alluring flame and I was the moth on my way going to get burned. Well I made a choice and I have to live with it. Just the thought of it is making me squeamish. Then we start to file in long rows to receive our degrees. When it was my turn I smiled at him, shook his hand and pose with my degree holder for a photo with him.

'Congratulation, Miss Steele. I am very proud of you.'

'Thank you.'

'Come back stage afterwards.'

'Okay.' I said and walked on so not to stop the flow of the ceremony and yet another hour went by agonizingly slow and finally the ceremony was concluded. After the ceremony Christian asked Kate to fetch me. I told Ray I will meet him outside in ten minutes. Kate showed me to the back of the stage area that looks like an old dressing room or is it a locker room I do not know.

'Thank you Miss Kavanagh.' She smiled then gave me a hug.

'Ana see you for a drink in the tent later.'

'Sure. Can you grab Ray while you are heading that why please.'

'Sure, but don't take too long okay.'

'Okay. Thanks.' Christian close the door and lock it.

'I just wanted to say in person, Congratulations on your achievement, Anastasia.'

'Thank you. Are you saying for drinks?'

'Maybe? Why?'

'I would like you to meet my stepfather. He is also helping us move tomorrow along with Jose.'

'The photographer?' Oh, no he is angry again. His moods really change in a millisecond.

'Yes. I have told you this I see him more as a brother nothing more. I promise.'

'Oh, Anastasia. It's you I trusts it is him I don't trust.'

'Hey, I can handle myself. If he tries anything you'll be the first to know okay.'

'Fine. Come I want you to meet my brother.'

'Really? Elliot is here?' He smiles at me as he step closer running his thumb over my bottom lip.'

'Yes, he was in the area and he decided to tag along.'

'Oh, how nice of him.' I spoke and took Christian's out stretched hand and we head back down the hall we came. Just outside the gym door Elliot was waiting with Kate. Kate was batting her eye lashes at him like a fool and he was clearly enjoying her flattery ways. Wow, I've seen Kate catch countless guys before but I have never seen her this intense. We approach them and Kate move to Elliot's side.

'Elliot this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia my brother Elliot Grey.' We shook hands.

'It is so nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you.' I blather on to break the building awkward silence.

'All good things I hope.' He smile and I knew I like him already. 'This is Kate Kavanagh.'

'We have all met before. Kate and Anastasia are roommates.'

'Oh, cool.' Elliot spoke looking between me and Kate.

'Come along now, we are in need of some drinks.' Christian spoke before anyone else could speak the first thing that would come to mind. As we enter the tent Kate pulled Elliot away to talk some more and Christian and I looked for Ray. Ray looks so lost in this huge crowd of people. We walked over to Ray and some more introductions between Ray and Christian. A waiter came round with a tray filled with white wine. The men talked and found fishing as a great topic I felt like the third wheel so I went to search for Kate but found her parents and Ethan, Kate's brother instead. Kate is a no show, I think she is working her Kavanagh magic on Elliot. It made me giggle.

'Hey, Ana. Congratulations!' Ethan said and spin me around in the air. Ethan? Please put me down, jealous Christian might see.

'Thanks.' I spoke as Ethan kept an arm around my waist as we all exchange pleasantries with Kate's parents. I said my goodbyes and told them they must all enjoy their holiday in Barbados. Walking back to Christian and Ray. We all had another drink. We talked about this and that, when the student paper and the Portland herald showed up and asked for a picture of Christian, I stepped aside but Christian with his quick swift moves pulled me to his side and held me there around my waist.

'Thank you Mr Grey, and…' The photographers prompted.

'Anastasia Steele.' Christian told them.

'Thank you Miss Steele.' The photographer said and they both walked off. Ray left to go to the rest room.

'You look lovely in this dress, Miss Steele.' I just blush as I look up at him. He ran his soft manicured hands up and down my bare back. 'I get to touch your flawless skin. I really like that. The colour of your dress suits you well.'

'Th-thank you.'

'Wow, Miss Steele are you accepting a compliment?'

'I guess I am. This colour recently became my favourite.' His eyes dance with humour. His hands are on my hips. I saw his tie was on skew and I reached up and straighten it for him.

'I love this tie.' I smiled up at him as I rest my hands on his upper arms.

'Really, it recently became one of my favourite ones.'

'Oh, and why is that?' I asked just joking around. He cock his head to one side and gave me his all American boy smile. Wow I have never seen this smile on his face before. It really suite him. He pull me closer and kissed my hairline as his nose was in my hair as he inhale. I for one got the benefit of his intoxicating scent as well. I wrap my arms around his waist. This is so nice, I can stand like this forever. Unfortunately we can't Ray joined us again, with Kate hanging on Elliot's arm in tow behind Ray. She looks over the moon happy. Ray wanted to get going and I really didn't want to let go of Christian. Yet I know we have to and he probably also have things to do. Elliot and Kate said their hello's and then disappeared again. Before we left, Christian cup my face in his hands then planted a feather light kiss on my lips.

'Please take good care of my baby girl, Christian.' Ray spoke to Christian in more like a warning.

'I fully intend to Mr Steele.' They shook hands and Ray and I walked off.

'Laters baby.' Christian said as Ray and I walked away. I looked back briefly and smiled at him. Ray took me to a nice place in town for lunch and after we caught up, not that Ray talked a lot it was mostly me just filling him in on everything. I told him about my PA job but was very vague on the where, and that I wanted to visit mom next week before I start my job the week after. He thought it was a good idea that I go see mom, and was happy for me that I found a job so quickly out of college. We ate then head home. Dad was stacking our boxes closer to the front door making it easier for us to move them and then there was a knock at the door. I answer it and as I open it I looked right into knee numbing familiar gray eyes. A smile broke out over his face as he saw me. Dad walk up behind me.

'Christian, come on in son.' Dad said as they shake hands again.

'Thank you.' Wow dad you must feel honoured, his please and thank you's are kind of rear.

'What are you doing here? I thought you are working?' I close the door behind him.

'Yeah I finished up early. I brought champagne to celebrate.'

'Oh that is so nice. Sorry we just have tea cups out the other glasses are packed away.'

'Tea cups are perfect.' Christian murmured and started to open the bottle without spilling a drop. Dad and Christian talked and dad nod his head as they both looked back at me in the kitchen. Christian pour us each a cup and when we were on our second cup, Christian was the one that broke the silence.

'Ana, I have a graduation gift for you.'

'Christian, I thought I told you it was not necessary.'

'Please I wanted to and by speaking to your nice understanding father here, he gave his full heartedly consent.' I glare up at him. We all head out side and right in front of our apartment I saw a blood red Audi A1 with a yellow bow on the roof. My jaw drop open and I looked between Christian who was having his playful grin on his face then over at Ray with a warm smile on his.

'You bought me a car?!'

'Yes. I really hope you like it baby.' He hand me the keys.

'Thank you so much.' I said and gave him a hug around his waist. Looking up at him he gave me a swift kiss then showed me to my new car. He showed me where everything is and how things work. This nice new car smell. Hmm… Ray sat in the driver's seat, just looking at everything. Then guys will be guys no matter how old or young they might be as they pop the bonnet of my new car. While Ray admire the engine, Christian showed me to the trunk of my car. Inside was three large boxes all pretty wrapped in pink shiny paper with bows around them.

'I thought you might like these since you start to work for me soon and you might need this to do your work on.'

'Christian? The car was more than enough. You really didn't have to go this far.'

'Please I really wanted to give you all these things. Please except them.'

'As you wish master.' I whisper and I could hear him gasp at my words. He closed his eyes and absorb my words.

'Good girl. You haven't told me your father is helping you move.'

'Yeah it was only a last minute thing. He wants to see where we are moving to.'

'Okay that is understandable. I really wanted to spent this evening with you alone, Ana and now…' He trailed off looking over at my father.

'I'm really sorry.' I look at my hands then my shoes. He later lifts my chin.

'It's all alright Miss Steele. Maybe when tomorrow night we can have dinner at my place, in Seattle.'

'Sounds good. Ray is only helping to move there and unload then he will head back home by the afternoon.'

'Very well, so tomorrow night then.'

'Yes, tomorrow. Thank you once again for all my wonderful gifts. I really truly love them all but I love you more.' He gasp at my words, then a dark clouded look cross his eyes and shook his head. What? What did I said that makes him look so gloomy after I just told him I love him. He pulls me into his arms and then a little tighter as he in hale the smell of my hair. My ear is against his chest and his heart beat's all steadily.

'Well I have to go Taylor is waiting. We are heading back to Seattle now.'

'Oh, please drive safe.' He lean forward and kissed my forehead. He close the lid of the trunk of my new car. Ray walked over to us and they shook hands saying their farewell's to each other. Then he was off. What was that all about? In a way I kind of felt hurt that he couldn't accept my love. I bite down my tears and then plastered a fake smile on my face for Ray's sake. After my shower I packed the last of my things. Got Ray settled on the sleeper couch in the living room. Kate has still not returned from her families celebrations.

I wonder how she and Elliot were getting along. It was about twelve AM when I heard her come in, my door was a jar and I saw her and Elliot sneaking into her room. Oh, now I get it. She had a quick lunch with dear old family and then she caught up with Elliot and now he is here with her. They were all over each other as they fell into her room and shut the door. I snuck out press my ear up against the door. Oh, yeah they are really up to no good in there. Ray didn't even woke up he is snoring through this whole scene. It made me laugh at him a little. I walked back to my room and crawl back into bed and fell asleep. Goodness what an extra long day.

The next morning we were all up early. Jose was even here by seven. I asked him if he could drive Wanda to Seattle for me. Jose was willing to do it for me. I checked my phone and Christian send me a message letting me know they just arrived back in Seattle themselves and that he can't wait to see me, tonight. The movers arrived and within two hours our whole apartment were packed up and we were all on the road. I switched on the radio in my new car as we all drove in a convoy towards Seattle. There was already a CD in the CD player. I press play and it's clearly songs I heard Christian listen to. Wow, a Christian Grey mix tape now there is something I haven't thought of.

It sure is special coming from him Mr Mysterious. There's songs of Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Classical music, an Opera piece. What wonderful sounds these woman's voice make together. Then to my surprise Snow Patrol. My favourite band and Kings of Leon. His taste in music is really so huge. After a few hours we got closer to Seattle and we hit traffic. Finally we reached our building and we all worked hard to get the moving truck unloaded and now with everything in our new place we just need to get the boxes in the right rooms and start to settle in.

Ray was very impressed with our new apartment. Ray helped to unpack the whole Kitchen and then he and Jose were on their way back. I text Christian, I just want him to know we are officially in Seattle and very busy settling in. I got my room settled next then hear my phone chime letting me know that I have a new text. It only said; "I am glad. Escala at seven PM." I replied ; "As you wish master." Then hit the send button. I smiled as I continue to unpack. Elliot later came round and the work almost immutably seized. My room is now all unpacked and perfectly organized.

The three wrapped gift Christian gave me yesterday lay on my bed. I looked up at the clock on my night stand it was only three in the afternoon. I open the biggest one fist and it was a fancy apple laptop, the second larges I opened and it was a ipad and lastly the smallest. It the latest Blackberry cell phone. All these technology, it's a little overwhelming. I got all my new toys plugged in to charge and fire up my mean looking laptop. There was a note on the keypad of my laptop. Login password and my new e-mail address with password. I login to my e-mail account and there was an e-mail already in the inbox.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Your New Computer

Date: 27 May 2015, 14:25PM

To: Anastasia Steele

I hope you all had a safe trip from Portland.

See you tonight Miss Steele.

Escala 19:00PM.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Thanks

Date: 27 May 2015, 15:30 PM

To: Christian Grey.

Yes we all arrived here safely. The important rooms are all unpacked and settled in already.

Your brother is here and well he and Kate are inseparable. Hehehe…

See you tonight at seven.

Ana

* * *

After that the e-mails were quite and I got to unpack my things in the bathroom. Wow the sounds, coming from Kate's bedroom. Am I that loud, if I am I surely need to turn it down a notch or two. I worked quickly and then took a nice hot shower and washed and washed my hair. Feeling really clean and shaven from head to toe I head into my room to set down drying my hair. I am really glad my hairdryer is loud now it cancels out the noise Kate and Elliot are making. I rolled some hot rollers in my hairs as I set out to get dressed for tonight. I settled on my new mini skirt with stockings and a nice gray blouse with high heels.

I've done my make-up and then set out to grab two slices of pizza we had left over from last night. I ate it and washed it down with the last of the milk. That was good. I head back to my room. Took my hot rollers out of my hair and comb it through with my fingers let the curls fall down my back. My new phone was fully charged I took my sim card from my old phone and insert it in my new phone. I through my new phone, keys and a two hair ties in my handbag then with a jacket over my arms I head out to my new car.

I drove the six blocks to Escala and punch in the number he gave me for the basement parking lot. The gate opened and I drove in and parked where he told me to park my new car. I stepped into the elevator and punch in the code for the penthouse. The elevator starts moving and I quickly check my lipstick and my hair before I reach the top floor. The elevator reached the top floor and the doors open to the familiar foyer. Taylor was waiting for me.

'Miss Steele. Good evening. Mr Grey is waiting for you. This way please.'

'Evening Taylor. How are you?' I spoke a little to him as we walk through the double glass doors.

'I am well thank you for asking ma'am. '

'Good I am glad.' He showed me to the great room where Christian was on his phone looking out over greater Seattle down below. With his one hand in his pant pocket. Taylor disappear after he showed me to where Christian was. I sat my handbag on the couch and wait for him to finish his call. He still didn't notice that I was in the room. He was talking to someone call Ros. They are talking big figures on one of their project they must be busy with. I just sat back and listened to their conversation. It was about twenty minutes later when he turned around and saw me sitting on the couch staring at him with a genuine smile on my face for him. He looks really surprised by me being here. He finally end his call and slip his phone into his pants pocket.

'Evening Mr Grey.'

'Miss Steele, evening. How long have you been sitting here?'

'Oh, for a little over twenty minutes. So how is the Tokyo project coming along?' I spoke with a smile.

'It lagging and the sellers just can't come to a point with what they want. It's tiresome.' He sat down as he gave a little sigh. 'So how did the moving go?'

'It went well, we are almost completely settled till Elliot showed up.'

'What? Really Elliot and Kate?' He scuff at the thought.

'Yes, they were real loud last night and I left earlier then I should because they were at it again when I left them at our new apartment.'

'I see, hens you being here already.'

'Yes, sorry if I intruded earlier then I should have.'

'None-sense, you never intrude Anastasia. You are always welcome here.'

'Thank you.'

'Would you like something to drink?'

'Yes, please.'

'Come you must be hungry to.'

'Yeah a little.' He walked to the kitchen and poured us some nice cold wine and got our dinner from the oven. We sat and ate talking about this and that. He started to tell me what they are currently working on and their project. Soon we are taking more work related things and how he would like his things to be done. By the end of the evening I had a full on, one on one training session with my boss slash lover about work. It felt strange to be working for my dom at the office and then weekend I will obey him even further here. Yet I know I have to separate my personal life from my work live with him. I think it just might be harder for him with me this close to him.

He wants me to too go everywhere he goes and be his right hand woman, as you may. It was nearly eleven PM when I left his place heading back to my new apartment. When I turn a corner and saw in my review mirror a car was following me. His headlights shine in my mirror so I can't make out the car or licence plate. It looks like he wants to climb into the trunk of my car that is how close he is driving behind me. Panic took a hold of me and I drove faster and he kept up. I text Christian telling him someone is following me.

He called and told me to take the long way home. I manoeuvred between the buildings and find a crowded parking lot and wait till the car drive past. I did what he told me and it was really tricky to shake this guy. Finally without warning I found a basement parking lot with two exits and I dart in there and out the other end and I finally found a mini mall with some cars parked there with movie goers and parked my car, turned off my lights and dunk so it looks like no one was in the car. I saw the car drove by slowly searching for me.

'Ana, you still there?' Christian's voice made me jump. My breath is racing because of the adrenaline racing through my veins.

'Yes. He just drove by. He didn't even notice my car.' I sounded so breathy as I spoke to him.

'Are you okay now?'

'Yes, well I think I will be in a minute.'

'It must be the paparazzi. It is the only logic I can think of. Someone must have read the paper today with our picture in it.'

'You really think so?'

'I am only speculating here, why would anyone want to follow you Anastasia. Think about it.'

'Yeah, I guess you might be right. Okay I am going home now.'

'Let me know once you arrived safely there.'

'I will. Thanks again.'

'You're welcome, Miss Steele.' We hung up and I pull out of my spot and head to my apartment I got lost once but found my way quickly. I park my car in our building basement parking and took the elevator the three floors to our new apartment. As I walked the short distance to my apartment, I gave Christian a call letting him know I'm home safely. I unlock the door and Kate and Elliot lay on the couch watching some TV.

'Ana! Where have you been?' Kate jumps up and ran over to me.

'Oh, I had dinner at Christian's place then I had to race away for my life as someone was following me.'

'What?' Elliot and Kate yelled in unison.

'Could you see who it was at least?'

'No. But it was pretty intense for a moment.'

'I will say so.' Kate put her arm around me.

'But I out skilled him somehow and I'm hiding in a crowded parking lot.'

'Clever thinking Ana. Come I will make you some tea to calm your nerves.'

'Thank you.' We all had tea and after tea I just went to bed. I lay down on my pillow staring at the ceiling. I think I am going to love my new job, the things I will be doing and we might even go overseas. I have to go to the office of home affairs to apply for my passport if we are going to travel far. Tomorrow then, I thought as I got dressed in my sweats and climb into bed and instantly fell asleep.

The following day I started to unpack the box in the living room and that woke Kate as well. She helped and finally the living areas of our apartment was completely unpacked. After that I got dressed in jeans, a comfy t-shirt and sneaker and set out to the office of home affairs the lines were not long and I was quickly helped and handed a receipt and told to come and collect it in two weeks. After that I found a wonderful second hand bookstore at the water front and browse the rows and rows of wonderful books, not to mention cheep second hand books. At the corner of the bookstore I found a wonderful little coffee shop and sat down reading my new books with a cup of yummy tea.

I look up and it was pouring outside. I saw the clock on the wall and I couldn't believe the time. I grab my new books and head out to my new car driving back to my new home. Kate was already packed for her trip with her family. I offered her to drive her to the airport. I arrived and we immediately left for the Seattle international airport. It was a long teary goodbye. She can sometimes drive me crazy yet, I am going to miss her so much. Elliot showed up and to my surprise was going with her. I gave him a hug and he jogged off with his bags to the gate Kate has just went through.

I like him already. He is really the opposite of his dark and twisty brother. I feel a little jealous towards Kate as I walk back to my car. Feeling a little paranoid after last night, I drove zig zag through the streets back to our apartment. In a way driving like this make me memorize the street of Seattle a little more. Back at home I walked across the street to the market place. I bought some groceries and head back home. Dinner for one, here I come. I sat in front of the TV and ate my dinner. After dinner I cleaned up and fire up my laptop. Christian send me a couple of e-mails.

He wants me to retype him a document and send it back to him. He even attached the document with the changes. So I got to work on that and mail it back to him. I even checked that the spelling was correct. I called him and asked him if the document was correct and he was pleased with it and then he got another call and had to cut ours short. Mom send me a e-mail and I set out to reply to her mail. I told her I will be visiting next week from Monday to Thursday. She replied almost immediately and so excited that I will be visiting them in Georgia. Her mail made me smile as I reread her mail. There were was a buzz at my door and to my surprise it was Christian. With a huge bunch of white roses and a bottle of champagne.

'Good evening Miss Steele.'

'Christian, I'll buzz you in.' I press the button and waited five minutes and then open the front door. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I came around to bring you a nice house warming gift.' He hand me the white roses and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'Thanks they are really lovely. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, if you like.'

'No Anastasia, I'm not hungry. I have already ate, Mrs Jones made dinner.'

'Mrs Jones?'

'Yes, my house keeper at Escala.'

'Ah.' I grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen and walked back to where he stood by the dining room.

'Where is Miss Kavanagh?'

'On her plane heading to Barbados for two weeks along with Elliot.'

'What? Elliot went with her?'

'Yes, I ran into him when I dropped Kate off at the airport earlier.'

'I see. So will you be okay by yourself in this apartment for two weeks?'

'Yes, I can manage just fine on my own. Last year they went to Belgium over the summer and it was longer then just two weeks, and I managed just fine without her.' He nod his head and pour us some fancy champagne. We clink glassed and set out to drink it. We sat down on the couch. Silence stretched on and on.

'So what brings you here tonight Mr Grey?'

'I really wanted to see you.'

'Oh, well it is nice to see you to.' He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. Soon we are engaged in passionate kissing. He lay me down as he keep on kissing me. Our breathes hitch and his hands are all over me. He pin my hands above my head in vice like grip in his one hand. His hands dip in under my clothes and my skin soon starts to heat up. He pulled a tie from his jean pocket and ties my hands together. The other end of his tie, he knot around the couch leg making sure I can't move. I just stare at him as his hands work their magic. Keep still Ana. I repeated over and over in my head. That was what he told me the first night we slept together.

'Good girl.' He breathed, as his hands dip into my pants as his hands move down to cup my sex. He played with the wetness he found there and before I could think he slide one of his fingers inside me. I gasp at his assault. He moves his finger over and over and I feel the delicious pull deep down in my groin as I begin to build. He later pulled my shirt over my eyes with only my mouth and nose sticking out. He lean down to kiss me as he kept moving his finger again and again. Before I could come in his hand he pulls his finger out of me and pop it in his mouth.

'Hmm… you are such a fine delicacy Miss Steele.' He got to work on my jeans and panties. I was still just feeling what he was doing since I can't see him I have to go by touch. He pulled my shoes, socks, jeans and panties off. I heard the sound of his belt and zipper being released and then the tore of foil as he clearly rolled on a condom on his great length. He positioned me on the couch and later felt him lean down and started to lick me down there. It was exquisite. I wanted to move but knew better then to move my hip. It just intensify the whole experience just more.

'Okay Anastasia I am going to take you know.' He spoke and I could feel him hover over me as his body heat warmed my body. He lean down and kissed me as he slowly slide inside me. I gasp at the wonderful full feeling of his possession. He kept the rhythm of his hip in tune with our kissing. He took a hold of my feet as he sat up forcing my knees apart towards my chest as he kept pounding on.

'Come on baby, give it all to me.' And at his words it was my own unravelling as I shatter into a million pieces. I called out his name and he did mine. He came back down and gave me more gentle wonderful kisses pulling my shirt over my head so I can see him again. Took my eyes a few minutes to a just to the light again. Gently he pulled out of me and dispose of the condom. He unties my hands and my wrists have the woven print on them.

'Do you have a doctor?' What? This is unexpected after sex talk.

'What kind of doctor?'

'A woman's doctor.'

'Why?'

'Because I really hate this thing. I can arrange that you see mine this weekend at my place if you like.'

'Very well sir.'

'I can see you've been learning.' He smile at me at my submission to his will.

'I am trying. That is all I can say.'

'I can see that, Miss Steele.' He pulled me closer and then we both head to the bathroom where we both got in the bath. Christian was holding me as I lay against his chest.

'Penny for your thoughts Miss Steele?'

'I was just wondering about last night's mystery driver.'

'I was glad you called me when it happened.'

'I was so scared.'

'I'm sure you were, I could hear it in your voice. You really couldn't see the car.'

'No, he had his lights on bright and I could not see the car or any form of a licence plate. All I could make out was a male outline in the driver seat.'

'Don't worry we'll catch this guy.'

'You think he'll do it again?'

'I don't know, but we should rather be prepared then taking risks.' I just nod my head then lay back against his chest. He took my wash cloth and soaped it up as he started to wash me all over. Man he has wonderful hands. With his legs he curl them around mine forcing my legs apart as he started to wash and massage me there through the wash cloth. A soft moan escape my lips.

'Yes, baby. I want to hear you.' I moan again and before I could reach my orgasm he stopped. I turned around in the bath and he just looked at me before he could stop me. I had him in my mouth, and I sucked him till I could feel him almost reaching his release then I stopped. See how you like that to almost come and then stop.

'I get what you are doing Miss Steele and I understand your frustration. Come let's get out and head to your room.' We dried off and we head for my room where we got fully engaged in hard pounding love making. For a man who rather likes to fuck hard and not make love he is doing a really great job in the sweet love making department. The build was twice as intense when we reach the critical point of our love making session. I came around him as he pours out inside me. He pulls me into his arms and held on for dear live.

The only sound was our raced breathing. That was beyond anything I have ever experienced. My bones felt like jelly. I weaved my fingers with his and drift off to a very happy place. Later I woke up and Christian was still here, sleeping. I turned around facing him and he pulled my towards him in his sleep. Feeling over the moon overjoyed by this, I finally fell asleep again.

The next morning, I woke up and in the place where Christian slept, there lay a note and a single white rose on his pillow.

Note: '_I had a breakfast meeting at Grey house. I'll call or e-mail you later. Have a great day Miss Steele. I had a wonderful time last night. Christian.'_

What a wonderful way to start a day with a lovely love letter. I booked my plane ticket on line and set out to read the rest of my good book I started yesterday. It feels kind of nice having a little break before starting my new work live in a new city. I fell asleep on the couch with my book open on my chest. I checked my phone no messages but I had an e-mail on my laptop. I replied to Christian's e-mail.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Last Night

Date: 29 May 2015, 10:06 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

I hope you slept well.

I can't get last night out of my head.

What are you doing today?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Last Night

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:00 AM

To: Christian Grey

Dear wonderful Mr Grey

I slept well, thank you.

Last night was fantastic and I can see how it can be distracting, you where pretty awesome, sir.

As for me I am catching up on some of my piled up reading. It is really nice to have a little break after school.

What are you up to Mr Grey?

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Meetings

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:12 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

It is just the same old numbers meetings, equations and mergers. You know boring ones.

So what are you reading?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Classic reading

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:18 AM

To: Christian Grey

It is just a classic I found yesterday at a great second hand bookstore in town. It's about a rich man who finds this stray woman and he torture's her into submission.

But in it's right it is more like a training manual to being with you Mr Grey.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Acquired Reading

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:26 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Maybe we can apply what you have learned over the weekend and see how it goes from there.

;)

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

What Christian just send me a wink. So not like him, yet he is in a playful mood. I better reply to his last e-mail.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: As you wish

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:30 AM

To: Christian Grey

As you wish master Grey…

Aren't you in a meeting? If so why aren't you concentrating on what is being said, Mr Grey.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Hmm…

Date: 29 May 2015, 11:32 AM

To: Anastasia Steele

Love the way you call me master. You should practice it for this weekend Miss Steele, I would like to hear you say that to me.

I have learned how to multi task Miss Steele. A skill only you woman think, have received this as a gift.

Enjoy your off time Miss Steele, come two weeks you will be working your little cute tail off.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

His e-mail makes me smile and after that I set out to the kitchen and made myself a nice salad. Later that afternoon I was board, I didn't want to read so I set off to the mall and settled to watch a movie. Something I haven't done in ages. The last movie I saw was with Jose. Jose! Oh no, I have completely forgot about him. I'll give him a call once the movie is over. After the movie I got myself some 'Buger king' take out then drove back home. It was still light out when a car start to follow me again. This time I can see the colour of the car and the license plate.

It was a yellow, what looks like a sedan, I type in the license plate on my note pad on my phone and then race off driving like a crazy woman through the streets of Seattle. It was harder this time to shake him. I called Christian again and I gave him the description of the car and the license plates. The man in the car has a dark hoodie on so I can't see his face. Christian sounding really angry at the situation then he is at me, as he keep barking orders at me. Finally Christian told me to race over to Grey House and park in the basement next to his SUV.

I did what I was told and then kept up where I turn off. I speed into Grey Houses basement parking and Taylor waited for me there. I pointed to the car that is driving up behind me. I parked rather quickly, before I knew it Taylor grabbed my arms and pushed my into the elevator. The doors close and he step in front of the car. The elevator arrived at Christian's office. Andrea was not here and Christian came jogging out towards me. I felt faint as too much adrenaline was racing through my body. Christian wraps his arms around me.

'Are you okay baby?' He cupped my face. Tears stream down my face. I was frozen in place. I just shook my head. We head to the couch in his office waiting area.

'What were you doing?'

'I was board at home so I set out to go watch a movie and after I grabbed my dinner from the take out, the same car started to follow me.'

'It's okay baby, you're safe now. The plate numbers you gave me are fake so it's a dead end I'm afraid.' My hands started to shake out of control and soon I was freezing. Christian shrugged his jacket off and drape it over my shoulders. Andrea arrived and saw us, she made me very sweet tea for the shock I am in. Christian pulled me to my feet wanting to take me to his office when I finally passed out.

'Will she be okay, sir?' Andrea asked Christian as he carried me to his office and lay me down on his couch.

'She is just in shock, she will come too soon.'

'Are you sure sir, I can call for an ambulance.'

'Let's wait and see if she doesn't come to within twenty minutes or so then we can call the ambulance.'

'Very well sir.' Another warm object was being laid on top of me. My one hand was in someone's hands being rubbed.

'Mr Grey,' Taylor's voice came into the room. 'I have some alarming news.'

'What is it Taylor?' Christian snap.

'The car that has been following Miss Steele is a paparazzi that work for the 'US celeb gossip' magazine sir. I saw a glimps of his work shirt.'

'Do we have a name?'

'No sir but Welch is running facial recognition on the footage we got on the basement parking lot.'

'Good work Taylor. Keep me posted.'

'Of course sir.' After that Taylor left closing Christian's office door. It was about a half an hour later when I came to. Christian sat with his hands in his hair.

'Hey.'

'Hi. How are you feeling?'

'Dizzy. What happened?'

'You passed out and I carried you here.'

'I am sorry I make you worry so much. I'll go home now.'

'You are not going anywhere. We'll drop you off a little later at home.'

'Okay, thank you.' He stood up and left his office to go talk to Andrea then he returned. He got busy with his work and I just sat quietly watching him and listening to his telephone conversations. I later wondered over to where Andrea was working behind her desk. I sat beside her and she started to tell me what is what and what to do. I catch on quickly and started to get busy with the stuff on my own computer. By six in the afternoon, I have worked through most of my things that would have sat undone while I was in Georgia.

Now that it is done I ask Andrea to check it for me and everything was indeed correctly done. I told her I will come in tomorrow and Friday to get into the routine of things around here. I also told her that I will be flying out to Georgia to go see my mother I haven't seen in a year. She was happy for me and I can see us becoming friends in the not so far off future. Thirty minutes later Andrea left to go home, Christian was still busy in his office. I continue to work through my things I need to do and mailed it over to Andrea's computer when I'm done.

I later made Christian some coffee and went to take it to him. He was on the phone when I enter his office. I placed his cup of coffee on his desk as I was about to head back out he called to me. I turned on my heels and face him again. He motion for me with his index finger to come towards him, and I walked around his desk. He placed his arm around my shoulders holding me to his side. Looking out of his office window to the surrounding buildings was nice. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. It was pouring outside, in bucket loads.

'We couldn't get a positive ID on the guys that followed you. I'm sorry.' He spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

'It's okay. He is smart and know how to avoid detection.'

'We will find this guy, promise.' I looked up at him as he promised me.

'Christian I have been thinking about our arrangement.'

'What about it?' He started to sound angry. I kept eye contact with him.

'About the period of time.'

'Yes.'

'Now I know we haven't really started anything yet in your "play room" but I would like to extend our time to six months instead of three.' He look at me completely surprise and taken aback by what I just said. He held me at arm's length looking deep into my eyes.

'You're serious?' He spoke after a while of just staring at me.

'Yes, 1000%.'

'Well Miss Steel I think you joined the right team here. You strike a hard bargain. I accept your proposal. I will redraft the contract with the new arrangements.'

'Thank you.' I smiled up at him. He lean down and kissed me. 'So is there anything else I can do for you. I would really like to go home.'

'No, not at the moment, Miss Steele.' He lean down and kissed me some more. Somehow this kiss was different. He pushed me back against his desk and with his hands now in my hair our kiss deepened. He pulled away for a few second cleared his desk from everything sending papers, files, pens and phones flying in all sorts of directions. He lay me down on his desk and started to kiss me again as he working on my clothes and I on his.

'I want you so badly. Right here, right now Miss Steele.' He whispered in my ear. I just moaned as his hands worked their way up and down my bare skin. He later jogged over to turn his office light off and we proceed with our coitus on his desk. He cupped me at the apex of my thighs and later insert two fingers inside me. He release my bra with his free hand and started to work on my nipples as he pinch and bite them.

I started rubbing him like he showed me how and we are now both moaning loudly. He pulled his two fingers out of me and first suck on his fingers before he popped them in my mouth. What a delicious mix, me and Christian. Hmmm… I heard a foil tore and before I even knew it he was already inside me, moving more possessive and passionate then I ever felt him before. With my hands gripping the edge of his desk overhead staring at him as he stare at me.

'You. Are. Mine.' He said with each thrust.

'Yes only always yours.' I breathed. I am on the edge of self combust, I reached the top and I tried to hold it as long as I could to prolong this fantastic experience when I just couldn't anymore and let go and came around him, I called his name and he just kept pounding on. I started to build again and again, he just didn't stop.

'Ahg! Christian please… I- I can't anymore.' I spoke as my heart raced like a race horse. I sat up and he stilled a little. I cupped his face and his face was wet with tears. 'Hey, what's with all these tears? I have never seen you like this, are you alright?'

'I can't lose you, Ana. I almost thought I have today.'

'You haven't lost me, I am right here. For whatever you need, I will be right here.' He lean in again and kissed me. He pulled out of me and stuck the condom in his pocket after he tied it close in the open end. We got dressed again and just before we left his office, he pushed me against the door, looked deep into my eyes and said: 'Thank you for what you said.'

'You're welcome.' I gave him a quick kiss and we left. I drove home with Christian and Taylor following behind me all the way to my apartment. Christian and Taylor showed me into my apartment. Taylor secured every room and then they left for Escala. After they left, I locked the door and when to take a very nice shower to get rid of this really weird, crazy but wonderful ending to this day.

I'm let the warm water cascade over my hair and down my body. I know I am going to be really sore in the morning because of being overused tonight. What was it with him tonight? I have never saw him like this before. I have never seen him cry either. I felt like my chest would close and my heart was being shattered into a zillion piece when I saw him so completely broken. I finally got out of the shower and flew into Kate's closet and pull out a dress with lovely blue and black patterns on it. I already have black boots that will go well with this dress and I got dressed for bed after that. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up and as I suspected last night I was sore all over, but I got dressed for work and took my new laptop with to synchronize all my work on my laptop. I was already at the office at seven AM. Andrea was not even in yet, but I answered the phones and took messages for Andrea. An hour later she walked in and was surprised that I was already working hard and was almost done with the work I had left from yesterday.

After I was done I head to the little kitchen area and made us some tea and coffee. Taylor phoned to say that they have arrived and I quickly made Christian a cup of coffee and placed a glass with a bottle of water on his table before he came in. Andrea was very please with my work, and told me that my work was way better then the last PA Christian had. I told her I had to quickly leave around lunch time to go pick up my plane tickets at the travel agency a few streets from here but will be back in time.

She told me everything was fine since we get an hour lunch. Christian walked in and he had an all serious face on as he was on his phone and Taylor strolled in behind him, then head back down to the security station at reception. After Christian got into his office and slam the door shut, Andrea placed the phone in the office to call forward to her cell and she took me to HR where I got my personal ID badge made while I was there, they took my finger prints and a photo of me for my badge. Fifteen minutes later I had my very own employees badge.

Andrea showed me to the cafeteria at the end corner of the building on the ground floor. It looks more like a luxurious restaurant then an employees cafeteria, and the menu. Oh boy, it is very clear that Christian's healthy food fingers are in this menu. We finally head back to the office with our already bought lunches in our hands we got into the elevator, heading up to the office and as we arrive the whole office was in chaos. Christian was angry with someone, he was so pale in his face that it scared me. Andrea looked panicked. As for me, I stepped in calmly and listen to his issues and handled it accordingly. In ten minutes all was sorted and under control, just like he like it.

'How did you do that?'

'Oh, I have a really bad control freak for a boyfriend and I am kind of use to it.' Not completely a lie. I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding.

'That was amazing, I have been working here for five years and I have never seen anything like that from Mr Grey before. I mean I have seen him spitting mad, that I can handle and all his other moods but panic state not at all.' Andrea spoke in a rush.

'It's okay I will deal with it from now on. Okay.' She nod her head and her white face started to get some colour again.

'Are you sure you have to go to Georgia next week?'

'Yeah, my mother is already overjoyed of my coming. I can't really back out now.'

'I understand.' She said with a sad face.

'I tell you what, I'll bring you back a something from Georgia.'

'Oh that will be nice. Thank you Ana.' She smiled at me. We were both called into Christian's office later and we both took extensive notes. He gave us his schedule for the next three weeks and what paperwork he needs to have for all his meetings. After I called legal on the tenth floor and talked to Paula and Clive they got to work on what Christian need for his meetings. Andrea was rather impressed with me how I handle all these new tasks of mine. She thinks I am a natural, for this job. I feel that to. I gave her a smile and enjoyed the rest of the morning. At lunch time we ate our lunch we got from the cafeteria, and some of the legal forms Christian needed drawn, were starting to be send to us.

Sitting down to long made me even more sore. Christian's next few clients for a big meeting started to arrive and I printed out the agenda for their meeting and place it on the large board table with extra note pads. I felt Christian's eyes on my back but I just kept working. With two large jugs of water with lemon in it and a few glasses I left getting my note pad and pen ready along with Andrea we sat in a dark corner and waiting for the meeting to start. Ten minutes into the meeting and Andrea had to leave to answer the ringing phone, leaving me to take the meeting minutes. I used my phone's voice recorder as a secondary help tool. The meeting dragged on and on.

Ever so often I would see Christian's eyes wonder to me but I kept working. I gave him a grin and a slight crocket grin spread across his face, as he looked from me back to Henry that spoke to the room. I continued to take notes. It is all really interesting the technology that the company is busy developing for more accurate nautical navigation, it's rather astonishing. After the meeting I started to transcribe the meeting note and a few hours later I was done.

Around six PM I left for home. I got home okay. Sat out to grab a nice yogurt and fruit from the fridge and sat down in front of the fridge. There was some noise coming from the bathroom. I placed my dinner for the evening on the coffee table and when to check it out. I could swore I left the bathroom door open this morning. I had Christian's number on speed dial and pressed it. I placed my phone on the kitchen counter as I walked closer to the bathroom, I talked loud and clear.

'Hello! Is anyone there?' I touched the knob of the bathroom to step in side. 'He-llo!' I spoke loudly again and the door hit me so fast and hard it knock my over. Hitting my head really hard. I tried to sit up, all I could see through my hazy vision was black Nike sneakers and silver sweat pant with orange pin stripe on the sides. As the man figure ran off through the apartment door. Leaving me unconscious on the floor of my apartment.

An angels voice pulled me back where my body was floating, in comfortable darkness. I open my eyes and I lay on the couch looking right into Christian's worried face.

'Ana?!' Christian yelled at me.

'Hey. Ouch!' I felt the open wound on my forehead. I tried to sit up and felt the room spin out of control. I screw my eyes shut and wait for the feeling to pass.

'What happened?' He asked me cupping my face. Taylor hand me some ice in a tea towel to press against my head.

'I got home and I was getting ready to eat my dinner, when I heard a noise coming from the bathroom that is when I press the speed dial button on my phone. I was about to open the bathroom door when he hit me with the door and I hit my head and landed on the floor there.'

'Could you see his face?'

'No, he had a hoodie on, silver sweat pants and black Nike sneakers. After he hit me with the bathroom door he ran off.'

'Come, we are taking you to the ER, my mother work at the hospital, so they can take a look at your head. Taylor.'

'Yes, right away sir.' Taylor got my bag, phone on the counter where I left it and we set out to the hospital. Christian helped me up from the couch and I grabbed his arm to steady myself as the room start to spin again. He put his arms around me so I won't fall again. Taylor locked my apartment and we drove off in one of Christian's fancy silver Audi SUV's. My head is really starting to hurt and I have blurry vision. We got to the ER drop off and Christian helped me out of the car. We walked into the ER and a nurse and a kind looking female doctor came towards us as they showed me to a bed.

They asked me a ton of questions and I told them how I feel, and blurry vision. Half an hour later after they stitched my forehead up, then showed me to another floor where I would undergo some sort of scan or something. My head hurts too much to even remember what they said. Christian were at my side the whole time. Sitting in the waiting area for the scan they want to do. I sat forward holding my head in my hands. The ER nurse that helped me gave me something strong for the pain and then helped me on the bed thingy in the scan room.

I lay very still for about twenty minutes and after the scan, I was taken back to the ER where I lay on the bed. My pain killers are starting to work and because of the exhaustion pain can cause you I fell asleep but was in and out of and didn't got any real rest. My scans came back and I have a hairline fracture on my head. I was send back home and told if I start to feel nauseas or my headaches increase I should come right back. Back at my apartment some of Christian's security detail were fitting my apartment with new locks and hand me the keys of the changed locks.

Kate will freak when she hears about this. Just thinking about her freak out session is giving me a headache. It was about after eleven PM when all the guys left. Christian said I should call him for whatever I need. I told him that I am fine and that he has done too much already. I took a quick shower then climb into bed. My pain killers worked well and I fell asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning I was at work by seven already very busy answering incoming e-mails and forwarding more important ones to Christian's. He had a breakfast meeting in his office and I was getting everything ready in his office before he arrived at eight AM. I got the agenda's ready and printed, the two large platters from the cafeteria arrived and I placed it with the fruit juice on the side table. Then after his meeting we are flying out to Portland with a meeting he will have at the University.

Everything was ready and waiting for the meeting attendees and of course Christian. At seven forty AM, I quickly ran down to the cafeteria and got myself some yummy looking peaches and a nice yogurt I wanted to have last night but was so very rudely interrupted. I got back to my desk at Christian's office and quickly ate my breakfast before everyone starts arriving. Taylor phoned to let me know Christian is on his way up and I got ready, Christian arrived and I place his financials he wanted for this meeting in a gray folder and handed it to him.

'Good morning Miss Steele. You look lovely today.' I blushed at his compliment and gave him a smile. 'How is your head, today?'

'I still feel dizzy with stages but other than that I am fine, thank you for asking, sir.' His smile grew.

'Good. Will you be alright to fly out with me to Portland later?'

'Of course, sir. Anything else I can get for you?'

'A nice cup of coffee and can you get Professor Hogan on the line for me at the Universities science department.'

'Of course.'

'Thanks Miss Steele. That will be all for now.' He was heading to his office when Andrea arrived and saw my stitches on my forehead. After I got the professor on line for Christian, I gave her the load down, of what happened and didn't mention Christian's name not once, I just said my boyfriend was suppose to arrive for dinner and he found me knock out on my apartment floor and took me to the hospital. Andrea told me she and her boyfriend are going to celebrate their one year anniversary at a nice spa island just outside Seattle for the weekend. I just felt a slight sting of jealousy towards her. All I will probably get for my one month anniversary is being chained to a bed and be spanked and fucked till kingdom come.

Yet not at all a dull scenario if have to think about it. She told me if I don't feel well I should tell Christian immediately, so he can send me home. I reassured her that I am fine for now. The meeting members arrived and soon the meeting is in full steam. I took notes while Andrea manned the phones and reception. After the hour and a half meeting was over the guys dug in to the platters of food that is when I head out and started on the minutes. I was half way done with my note when we had to leave for our meeting in Portland, Ros, Christian's right hand woman arrived and the three of us head out to Boeing field, were Charlie Tango was located. Taylor drove us out there and the four of us got into the helicopter and we flew off.

We landed at the same heliport I remembered form our first flight together to Seattle. I blushed at the memory. Christian's eyes flash towards me and a small grin spread across his face but it was rather brief. We walked the four flights of stairs down to where the park Audi was in the garage and we head off towards the University. Before the meeting started, he hand me his phone to take his calls and I sit in at the meeting taking more minutes.

I am starting to get the essence of the type of business Christian does and it is phenomenal the wonderful breakthrough that are achieved not just here at the university but on the other aspects of his fields of interests. It really is all amazing, to be working at the frontlines of the ground breaking technology that is being discovered on a daily basis. Christian's phone rang more than five times and I left my phone on my chair recoding the meeting while I was out answering his calls.

A Mr Sanders called about his meeting he will have with Christian on Monday and would like to confirm the meeting and I did that for him since I have my laptop with me and his latest schedule. With everything at my finger tips I can almost answer all his calls. All ten of them. Most of the male voice on the other side of the phone calls where intrigued by my cheerful yet polite way of handling their calls. When I gave Christian the load down, of his calls and retrieve my phone I left for the meeting minutes and stopped the recording. Ros and Christian looked very impressed with what I have done with his calls and who I confirmed his booked appointments.

The two of the ten callers wanted Christian to call them back. I synchronise my schedule now with Christian's and he now has it on his Blackberry and his other two e-mails. We were flying back to Seattle after two PM and I started to feel real dizzy. Taylor steadied me, in the helicopter, as I held on to his fore arm. We arrived back at Boeing field and we head back to Grey House. Christian sat at the back with me, as Ros sat in the passenger seat next to Taylor at the wheel at the front. Christian looked at me worriedly. I still feel dizzy and my headache is starting again. I just sat forward rubbing my temples. It didn't even work a bit. Back at the office I ate a banana and drank some mild pain killers for my headache and started on my work.

Andrea even looked worried at me. Ros and Christian had their own meeting after we got back. This was not necessary for me to take notes off and I was now done with this morning's breakfast meeting minutes and was now hard at work with the university minutes. I was done with it by the time we head home. I mailed the newly update schedule to Andrea and at six I head home. I got ready and pack a weekend bag to take with me to Christian's place.

I drove up to Escala and parked my car in the bay allocated to me when I come around and head up to the penthouse. I arrived and stepped out into the foyer and heavily took a seat on the chair that stood against the wall, before you head into the great room. I felt just as dizzy as this morning. Taylor arrived to show me in and instead of showing me in, he carried me in leaving my bag in the foyer. Christian came out of his study and jogged up to where Taylor lay me on the couch.

'Ana?' Christian called jogging up to where Taylor lay me down.

'I'm okay, I'm just a little dizzy like this morning. I'll be fine.'

'No you are not fine. Your face looks so pale it looks lifeless. Come now you are getting into bed. You need to rest. But what about our weekend? I don't want to violate our agreement, Christian.'

'You are not violating anything. You need to get better, first.' He helped me up the stairs to my own room at the very end of the hallway. I stepped out of my shoes and he pulled my dress over my head and later food arrived on a tray. I had about half of it and had more than enough. Christian hand me my pain killers and was tucked in. He held me in his arms as I fell asleep, feeling the safest I haven't felt in years. How is this even possible? I drift off and was soon under the sand man's spell.

~~~OoO~~~

My four days with my mother and Bob were great, I got some sun and almost looked like a local now and it was about the last day or so when Christian arrived. Mom and I we were at a bar of one of the hotels in town. I was having a fruit juice since I can't drink heavy liquor with my medication. He strolled over to mom and me and I introduced him, to her and visa verso. After a while he excused himself to head back up to his hotel room, mom practically jumped up and down with glee. She later insisted I go up to his suite and she will just head home as she puts it, he must have come all this way just to see me. She invited him for dinner and took off, going back home. I head up to his suite, room 608.

I knock on the door and he answered the door. He saw me and his mouth dropped open, then broke into a welcoming smile. He was on his phone, with what sounds like Mr Sanders and then right after that called ended he was talking to Ros. I just sat in the living area admiring the luxurious room. Grand piano in the corner. I recalled the sad melody he played on the piano back at Escala. I rubbed my hands over the exquisite couch I was sitting on. Christian turned around and looked at me. His eyes are hungry with desire and I blush knowing I am having my period and was wondering how our arrangement is going to work with this little situation.

I later was board sitting around and I walked over to him and before he could stop me, kneeled in front of him and got to work on his pants and before he could push me away, have him in my mouth. He has to stiffen his moans and concentrate on his call while I got to work on him. He later sat down on the couch while he is still on the phone with Ros as I continued my sucking him off. Finally after an hour he was done on the phone and he had came in my throat. I licked off my lips and he grinned at me. He later got up dragged me to the bedroom and closed the door. He feel his way all over my overly hipped and excited body. He finally got to the apex of my thighs and felt the draw string of my tampon. With all our clothes on the bedroom floor we head into his en-suit bathroom.

'Put your leg up on the basin counter.' So I obeyed him. He pulled my tampon from me and threw it un-ceremonial in the toilet beside us. I was rather shocked. I was put on the pill by Dr Greene, a ob-gyn Christian had me see before I left for Georgia.

'Good girl. Now since you already had the pleasure of pleasing me very mush tonight Miss Steele it is just fair to return the favour. Now stand still I am going to take you now.' I just stood still and waited to the delicious feeling of him filling me. He felt his way around me there and found the spot he searched for. He slam inside me and I moan in the wonderful feeling.

'That's it baby, I want to hear, you.' He spoke as he held me squeezing my breasts from behind as he rams into me over and over. Oh, this feeling never gets old at all. He moaned now to and we reached highs together and tumbled down together on the bathroom floor. He later pulled the sash from the bathroom robs and tied my hands together above my head and tied me to the toilet bowl. His hands roamed all over my body. I saw my blood on him and I felt a little embarrassed about it. He obviously didn't mind at all. His hands worked their magic. Oh, his hands on me is such a great experience altogether.

Then he flopped, me on my front, where he pushed my legs apart and my knees to my chest. With my butt in the air, he set out to spank me. Two hits on my butt cheeks and one on my sex and he continued this rhythm over and over it was delicious. Then he suddenly stopped and dove right into my depths. I gasp at the suddenness of it and then out of nowhere, he started to move and man what an exquisite feeling it is as I feel myself build again. I held on and on and until he started to beg me to let go and I did. We both fell to pieces and afterward we took a nice bath together then went to bed. Christian came out of the bathroom with a bottle of cream and rubbed it all over my reddened behind. After that we fell asleep, with me pulled into his arms.

The next morning, I felt eyes on me and I smiled because I knew it was him. I open my eyes and looked up at Christian. He was already fully dressed and ready for the day ahead.

'Good morning my little sun shine.'

'Good morning, how long have you been watching me?'

'An hour or so. Ana I can watch you sleep for an eternity.' I blushed at his praise, then sat up covering myself with the bed sheets.

'Come- come get up, there is something I want to go show you.' He spoke and his is so carefree today it warms my heart to see him act his age. He pulled me out of bed to get dressed. After I got dressed in the clothes I had on last night, we set out. Taylor came out where ever he was hiding, last night, he's driving us to who knows where. We arrived at an air field and a strange looking plane stood off in a distance. It had no propellers of any kind, how odd. We set out to the strange looking craft and got in.

'What is this?' I asked being strapped in.

'This is a glider and we are heading out now.'

'But shouldn't you be sitting in the front?'

'No Anastasia, the pilot of a glider sits at the back of the craft.'

'Oh.'

'Are you ready?'

'Yes.' And off we go. We're being towed right into the air by another aircraft. Higher and higher we go. Finally the aircraft that towed up detach from our glider and now with only the sound of the wind and no engine noise we enjoyed the sereneness as the new day dawned before us.

'What do you think?' He asked behind me.

'This is amazing, it is really beautiful up here.'

'It sure is.' He agreed and I could hear a smile on his voice.

'But most of all it is impressive that you can do all this Christian.'

'It's the only other thing I can fly alongside Charlie Tango, my helicopter.'

'Amazing.' I can hear the wonder in a gasp behind me.

'Thank you Miss Steele.' I hear a smile on his voice. We fell silent again and we finally circle around and came in for the landing, a long while later. I was helped out of the harness and we took off getting breakfast, at a pancake house on the side of the road back to my mother's house. We had some yummy pancakes then head further down to my mother's house. We arrived and I introduced Christian to Bob. They shook hands and then Christian left. He will be back later for dinner.

Mom wanted to know what we did last night so I gave her very edited version of our time together, she like the story of us going gliding this morning. We took off doing some shopping for office wear for me and some grocery shopping for tonight and we head back home and started on preparing everything for dinner. We are going to barbeque and we are making some salads. He arrived at the time we asked him to come round and we all sat around the fire Bob has build and the men set out placing the meat on the grille.

Bob did most of the cooking since Christian didn't inherit any form of cooking skills what so ever. Afterward we settled around the dining room and ate our food. We talked about this and that and what is happening back in Seattle. I finally spilled the beans and told mom and Bob that I am also Christian's PA in his internship program. Mom was just glad I got a job but Bob was angry that I spend all my time to study something I really wanted to do and am not even doing what I wanted.

I got his anger, I also felt that way but I really enjoy what I am doing now, more. I let him understand that. Christian's hand was on my leg and I sensed he felt pleased with my answer. Then we were on coffee's and tea after dinner sitting in the living room. Christian told me he is flying back tomorrow to Seattle and that I am free to join him in the return to Seattle. I took him up on his offer and we parted ways for the evening. I helped mom clean up and head to my room.

The next morning around ten AM Taylor and Christian came round and fetched me. A very long teary goodbye from mom. Bob wrap his arm around mom's shoulders as we drove off. I still had tears running down my cheeks as I stare out my window. We drove right on to the tarmac to a private jet with the words GEH written on the jet's sides. We board the jet and strap in for our journey back to Seattle. I was rather tired I just couldn't fall asleep last night. I fell asleep in my seat. Later I was being carried to the back of the jet and lay down on the bed.

I just continued my slumber. I later woke up and was wrapped in Christian's arms. I can't move, but drink in the feel of him holding me like this. We were still in the air when we returned to our seats in the front of the jet and the air hostess served us a chicken dinner. It was really nice. We approached Seattle air space and a half hour later we land back in rainy Seattle. Christian and Taylor dropped me off at my apartment and made sure everything was alright.

I took a nice shower then got into bed. Kate left a message on the machine while I was in Georgia. She is extending her vacation with another week or maybe two. I just sigh when I heard the message, but what can, I do but to wish her a nice extended holiday. A luxury I can't afford yet. I drift into a great sleep. Tomorrow is Friday and I have to be at Christians place by seven tomorrow night.

So here I am a whole Friday stretched out before me. I have to get my hair trimmed and I would like a deep facial. I found a nice affordable salon and treat myself to a little me time. While I was there I got all the parts of my body waxed and I am now once again hairless all over. Beats shaving every other day. I head back home and had a nice lunch a nice big chicken salad. I settled down with a nice book, I wanted to read for a long time. I finished my food then fell asleep on the couch. I jolt awake later and it was four in the afternoon.

I took a shower and got dressed for the evening. Mom got me a few nice things for work but not nearly enough, so I should really go shopping for office attire once I get my first pay check. I really hate borrowing Kate's clothes all the time. I looked at my watch and I still have some time to spare once I was done and ready for this coming weekend. So I fire up my mean machine and saw I have a couple of e-mails.

I replied to them all and I forwarded all the necessary documents that Christian might need for his up and coming meetings next week, too him. According to Christian's schedule he is with his therapist Dr Flynn right now. Mom mailed me and replied immediately to her mail, she wanted to know if we arrived home safely. I told her we have and that I had a fantastic time with her and wish I can do it again soon. I ate two apples while I wait for the time to tick on closer.

At five, thirty PM I set out with my packed bag for the weekend and drove over to Escala. I was stuck in traffic and arrived at Escala after six PM. Christian was not back yet when I arrived and a new face of Christian's security detail came out to greet me. I told him I know I am way too early but I wanted to beat the traffic before it gets to bed. I head up to my room and got my bag unpacked for the weekend. I lay down on my bed in my weekend room and just stared at the canopy bed ceiling.

I later turn on my side and looked out over grand Seattle outside. Clouds are building and the last bit of blue sky is slowly being covered by the building gray clouds. My head is starting to hurt again and I drank something for it. I head to the bathroom across the hall from my room and drank my pain killer with a glass of water. I felt dizzy to. Come on Steele, breath. The doctors did tell me if my headaches increase and I keep being dizzy that I should go back to hospital. I head back to my room and as I pass the door post of the bathroom I held on to it, shutting my eyes tightly, hoping that the spinning will stop soon. I vaguely saw someone walking down the hall towards me. I briefly saw Christian's face, he jogged towards me, when he saw me.

'Ana?' He wrap his arms around me.

'Christian, I am so dizzy all of a sudden.'

'Come. Come lay down.' He helped me to my bed and sat on the edge of my bed. 'You're early.'

'Yeah I wanted to avoid traffic.' He nod his head and whip lose tendrils from my face. 'How was Dr Flynn?'

'Full of questions and intrigue. Nothing new.' He answered. 'Since when have you been like this, baby?'

'Since this morning. But it was nothing compared to now.'

'Have you drank you medication?'

'Yes, that's why I was in the bathroom.'

'Close your eyes, and get some rest.'

'I am sorry.'

'Sorry for what?' He asked cocking his head to one side looking at me.

'For being a burden on you all the time. I am sorry.'

'Ana, you are not at all a burden to anyone. So please stop apologizing.' He spoke cocking his head to one side as he spoke to me again.

'Okay.' So I did what I was asked and close my eyes.

'Good girl. I'll be back later to check in on you.' He got up and close my room door behind him as I fell asleep. Later that evening I felt a bit better and went down to eat my saved dinner. I finally met Mrs Jones. What a lovely lady. Christian was hardly working in his study and after I ate my dinner without him looking over me making sure I clear my plate all the time, I actually enjoyed my food in this big old penthouse for once. I knock on the door of his study and he was on his phone and working hard on his computer at his desk.

'Yes, Andrew we can talk to legal about that… Uhmm… yes- yes-yes. Of course, we need it and if they found a better way to help us safe some money then why not. Yes I'll get in touch with Ivan on Monday. No- Well let's rather take the right steps… Okay, keep me informed.' He end's the call and turned to me where I sat in the chair watching him.

'How do you feel?'

'Better.' I smiled as he walked closer.

'Good. Have you had dinner yet?'

'Yes, Mrs Jones helped me. You?'

'I already ate.' I just slightly nod my head. 'Come I want to show you the rest of the penthouse.' He held out his hand for me to take and I slide my hand into his. He held my hand as he showed me three other bedrooms beside mine and his own, there's a library, slash TV room underneath the playroom, on one end of the room is a full scale billiard table and on the other is a whole wall of rare books and by the TV on the opposite wall, rows and rows of DVD's with a playstation and Xbox.

On the opposite side from the TV room are the kitchen and behind the kitchen are two other rooms for Mrs Jones and Taylor with their own bathrooms, of to the side where Taylor always appear from nowhere at the entrance of the great room, is a very large security room with all sorts of cameras footage on large screens along the walls monitoring every inch of the penthouse, off to the side is another large board room table with about space that can seat at least ten people easily. After my tour around the penthouse we settled down in the library slash TV room.

I lay my head on Christian's shoulder, he lay his hand on my leg. Later I wrap my arms around his arms that he held my leg with. He later kissed my hair and I looked up at him. His eyes are burning gray. _Holy Moses_. With just that look in his eyes, I felt it course through my body. We both meet halfway as our lips touched and before I could even blink he has lay me down on the couch and was on top of me. Our kissing increased and I just let him guide me, like he knows so well. His hands were now under my shirt and he is cupping my breasts in his large hands. Our breathing hitched a couple of notches and about ten minutes later we were in the playroom with me cuffed to the wooden cross on the wall, completely naked and Christian was wearing only his pants with the top button undone.

'What are the safewords?'

'Yellow and red, sir.' I breathed.

'Good remember them. Use them once you had enough or you don't feel well.'

'Understood sir.' I spoke through gulps of breathes. I so want this and I really don't care about my silly old dizzy head even if it does come back. I just long for him to be inside me. He started his play scenario on me. He place a blind fold on me so I can't see what he is doing. He put on some soft music in the background and started to have his dom way with me, as all my other senses took over making everything more intense then it has. He clamped something on my nipples and what felt like flat folded leather he started to hit my thighs with and then my breasts and then down on my sex.

He kept up the rhythm of his blows in tune with the soft music. I don't know how long he has been torturing me. He walked up to me and I could feel his chest hair on me as he leans in and kisses me and with his free hand he cups the apex of my thighs and then play leisurely with the wetness he found there. He gave a moan, as we kept kissing. He didn't speak to me at all, making the whole experience more intense. I heard his pants drop as his belt hit the wooden floor and I brace myself for his possession he will take any moment. He felt his way around me some more, making me suck his fingers one by one tasting myself on him. Darn, it sure is hot. While I was still sucking his index finger, he slide into me and it made me cry out.

'Quite.' He ordered. 'Or I'll spank you Miss Steele. Understood?'

'Yes, sir.' I spoke pass his finger in my mouth. He started to move and boy was it great. I have been waiting for this since this morning. I held back a little then came as I called his name in a whisper as I rest my head on his shoulder. He un-cuff my legs and he wrap my legs around him. He began his relentless rhythm again and before I knew what hit me we both reached yet another orgasm together. My whole body felt shattered and my legs are like jelly once I plant my feet back on the ground.

He un-cuff my hands that was still strapped to the top of the cross and led me to the bed where he cuffed me to each of the four corners of the bed, with me on my front. The chains around my ankles can move a little and he raise me so my behind is pointed in the air. He enters me again but from behind. Soon we are at the peak again. I came around him and called yellow. After he empties out inside me, he un-cuffed me and pulled me into his arms pulling my blind fold from my eyes.

'So Miss Steele, was that so bad?'

'No.'

'What do you think of it?'

'I would really like to do that again.' I smiled tiredly at him. He bends down and gave me a kiss and I fell asleep in the red room of pain. I woke up later, as soft music float through the penthouse. What sad music? How is playing? Is it Christian? I wrap the silk sheet around myself and head out to where the sad music is coming from. I stood in the shadows watching him. His eyes are closed as his fingers move over the keys. He plays like he should be part of an orchestra. He is only dressed in PJ bottoms that is hanging from his hips in the delicious way. I moved a little closer and he saw me.

'Did I wake you?' He asked as he continued playing just softer.

'No. You play beautifully.'

'Thank you.'

'How long have you been playing?'

'Since I was six. My mother, wanted the three of us to at least play some form of instrument and I had a keen liking in the piano.'

'Sounds like you should be playing professionally.' I complimented him on his playing.

'That would have been nice, but there is really no money in playing instruments for a living, but I accept your compliment Miss Steele.' He scooted up so I can sit beside him as he took on another sad melody. I just watched as his long slender fingers sway across the keys so graciously. It is really wonderful to witness. He finish his last song and showed me to my room where he lay with me till I fell asleep again.

I was dreaming about a the hooded man, and how he tortured me by tying me up and burning me with candles, then when I don't answer his questions about Christian, he cut me with a knife on my body. I was crying so much, even yelling at him for not having any answers for him about Christian. He just stabbed my two upper arms with his knife to the hilt in my arms. I cry out on pain. I was shook awake, with clouded gray eyes filled with worry hovering over me.

'ANA! Ana, wake up.' He sounded desperate. I was covered in sweat and my hair stuck to my face. I was so disorientated. 'Your okay now, it was just a dream. Calm down, baby. Your safe, now.' I sigh in relieve at his words.

'Did I wake you? If I did, I am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. I can function with a lot less sleep then you can. Come now, go wash your face then I will lay with you till you fall back asleep.'

'Okay.' I got up and washed my face. I look at myself in the mirror and I look like a ghost. I dried my face and whipped my neck with a wet cloth, then finally head back to bed. I got back into bed and Christian held me, with my back against his front.

'Close your eyes baby girl. Nothing bad will happen. I'll keep you safe. Now try to get some sleep.'

'I don't know if I can. It was horrible.'

'Just try baby.' I close my eyes and drift off to la-la land. I woke up and I was shocked with surprise that Christian was still here with me. It gave me the opportunity to study him. He really is a beautiful man and he looks even younger than usual when he is asleep like this. I so wanted to run my hands through his unruly hair and down his bare back. I only notice now that he has small round scars on his back.

Four of them to be exact. He later turn over and I could see his chest and another five of the same type of scares was edged into his perfect skin. Making me wonder what monster might have done this to him, and how old he where when he might have gotten them. Feeling suddenly really sad for this wonderful yet strange control freak of a man I came to love, that's laying before me.

'Don't…' He spoke with close eyes at me.

'What?' I asked jumping in surprise.

'Stop looking at me while I'm sleeping.'

'Why, I have a feeling you've done it to me before.'

'Yes, indeed I have, Miss Steele and I can stare at you when you're asleep for all eternity.' His eyes finally flutter open.

'So can I at you.' I smiled at him, biting my lower lip deliberately. He gasp, then grabbed me pulling closer to him and I can feel his already stiffed result pressing into my hip. I gasp and he smiled at me.

'There are surely many advantages of waking up next to you Miss Steele.' His smile grew and before I knew what hit me. He had me already pinned to the matters and he rams into me. We both moan at the very delicious feeling of him taking possession of what is his. With my hands pinned on either side of my face, he stare down at me, I couldn't look away. His eyes were on fire.

He moved his hips pushing himself deeper and harder into me. Oh, god the feeling is out of this world. He kept going on and on. I later wrap my legs around his firm behind and that just intensified our climax. He collapse on top of me, pinning me more into the matters. I lift my head and gave him a kiss. He gently rub my hair out of my face, kissing me where my stitches are. Suddenly there were a commotion out front, in the great room.

'What? What do you mean he is still in bed, that can only mean he must be sick.' A older woman's voice rang through the huge penthouse.

'Mrs Grey, please. He is not alone.' Taylor tried to stop her.

'What do you mean?'

'He has someone with him.' Taylor spoke to her.

'Shit! It's my mother.' He spoke and got off me and pulled on his PJ bottoms again.

'What? I should rather leave.'

'No, I would like for you to meet my mother. Come on sleepy head. If you're not dressed in fifteen minutes, I'm dragging you out there with whatever you have on.' He smirk at me.

'Mr Grey, what am I going to do with you? I'll meet you out there. Now go…' I spank him playfully as he head out the door. He gasp as my hand left his firm behind. He grin at me over his shoulder as he head down to meet his mother in the great room. I jump up and got dressed in jeans and a powder pink blouse. I fished out a brush from my overnight bag and pulled it through my hair, I jogged into the bathroom and went through my daily routine as fast as I could then head down to join Christian and his mother.

'Mother, Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, my mother Grace Grey.'

'Dr Grey, so nice to finally meet you under better circumstances.'

'Yes, you look much better.' She spoke warmly at me, as we shook hands.

'Yes, I do. I still have my moments I feel dizzy but other than that I'm fine, Dr Grey.' We took our seats and Christian pulled me to his side.

'Oh, please call me Grace. Mrs Grey is my mother-in-law.' I smiled at her and she and Christian spoke for a while and I just sat and listen to them talk. My phone rang and I ran to answer it. It was Jose, he wanted to remind me of his show.

'I am sorry Jose, I can't talk now.'

'I miss you Ana.'

'Jose, I will be at your show. Text me the time and address and I will be there.'

'Okay, see you then.' He sounded disappointed then hung up. I press the end button and turn back too Christian and Grace. Christian just looked at me funny. Oh, no what now? I hardly sat down when my phone started to ring and it was work related. I fire up my laptop on the kitchen counter and checked Christian's schedule. It was someone who wanted to make an appointment to see him the coming week, but he is just too busy and I had to schedule Mr Holloway's appointment for the following week.

I gave a short description of what type of meeting it will be. Right after that it was other work related issues. I strolled off to the far wall and I felt his eyes on me. I looked over at him and Grace and they were both looking at me. Why do I get the feeling they are talking about me? Ana you are clearly starting to get very paranoid. I cover my phone with my hand and I had to interrupt their talk.

'Sorry Christian, Mr Sanders is on the line. He wants to know when you two will go for that round of golf you talked about.' He held out his hand towards me and I lay my phone in his hand.

'David, Grey. I'm quite busy this coming week let's say next Friday. Good, I'll let Ana, confirm with you later this week.' He hung up and hand me my phone back. Grace look from me to Christian.

'So you two work together?'

'Yes, Anastasia is my new PA, and is very good at what she does.' Christian praised me, wow, and in front of his mother. Well I would have never thought he would do that. It made me blush. After my last call I quickly type in his schedule for next week's golf game with Mr Sanders and when I have to book their game for. Grace had a look at my stitches and even took them out for me because the cut has healed completely and there is not even a scare. After that she left for the hospital and Christian and I set out to take a bath together in his room.

We wash and he even volunteered to wash my hair for me. It felt so great his strong hands in my hair. He carefully rinsed the shampoo from my hair and I set out to wash his, and I also to the spray hose and rinsed his hair from all the soap in it. Afterward we dried off and got dressed again. We both work mainly on the same things. I send over his new schedule to his computer in his study and to his other two computers.

I was in the TV room sitting on the couch listening to 'Kings of Leon' in the background while I work. I got a bunch of documents ready for Christian and I just have to get his approval for it so I mailed it to him. I looked up and he was standing right next to the couch I was sitting on and he nearly gave me a heart attack by his silent entrance.

'The documents are perfect Miss Steele. I approve, you may send them out. There is just three or so odd words that needs fixing then they can be send.'

'Very well.' I smiled up at him. He sat down next to me and I saw the few miss spelled words, he spoke off and I send it off as he watched me work.

'Okay, that's enough work for this morning. Now get ready we are going for a bit of a drive.'

'Very well sir. Where are we going?'

'Just get your things. It's a surprise.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good girl, now go.' I shut down my laptop and head up to my room. I swap my sneakers for a stiletto. I grabbed my handbag, phone and with a dash of perfume I was out the door. Christian was waiting in the foyer. He saw me coming down the stairs and followed me all the way over to him.

'You look and smell wonderful. Shall we go?'

'Please.' Taylor appeared and asked which of the cars we will be taking and Christian ops for the Silver SUV. We head down to the basement parking and drove off.

'Would you please tell me where we are going?' His mischievous smile just got bigger.

'No.' He said as we cruise down the street and after about thirty minutes we came to a halt at thee most luxuries shopping centre in Seattle. He got out and walked around to my side and helped me out of the car. He auto lock the car and we head into the fancy mall. We walk into the first shop and Christian clearly brought me on a shopping trip.

I really hate shopping and especially clothes shopping. He bought me shoes galore, and then such fancy and sexy underwear. Then the next three shops where office wear and expensive evening gowns. Okay parading in some of these gowns for his please was rather nice to see his face expressions. There is one gown I like it's a rather dark silver colour. Finally we head back to Escala.

'Thank you for the clothes. It really wasn't necessary.'

'It's a clause in the contract that you so willingly signed Anastasia. So you're not a fan of shopping then?'

'No, I actually hate shopping and especially when it's for clothes. Yet somehow having you with on this trip made it strangely bearable.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Mr Grey.' He smirks at me, and me back at him. We finally pull back up in at Escala. We carried all our shopping to the elevator and we head up to the penthouse. In the elevator, the atmosphere changed with that electric pull that is always between us and especially when we are in close corners like this. We dropped our shopping on the elevator floor and Christian pulled the emergency stop button and pushed me against the walls and before I realise we are engaged and hard and fast the thrust came from him.

He pulled out of me and I had to grasp my knees to catch my breath. He is really so unexpected. I pulled my clothes strait again and Christian redo his fly and now with us back to normal we continued our elevator ride up to the penthouse. I raked my fingers through my hair and picked up the things I was carrying. From somewhere deep down we both started to laugh, then reached the penthouse.

Our security helped us to carry our shopping to my room. Mrs Jones helped me to hung all my clothes in my walk in closet. Wish I had one in our new apartment. Now with everything stored away, I wondered around the big penthouse. I found a great spot for reading and found myself a nice book in the library and sat in the nice comfy spot I found. Christian was in his study, busy on the phone. I set out reading 'Wuthering heights' again. I was near the fifth or six chapter when I fell asleep where I lay on the couch. I was later covered with a blanket, and I drift further into my dreamlessness.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Today's my second month I've been working as Christian's PA. My job is better than I dreamed and our Dom and Sub relationship is just getting better with time and I am kind of glad I extended the time period. He is really teaching me so much, but right now I have to put the weekends play out of my head for now as we are driving down town Seattle to go sort out a personnel strike at one of the sites. I'm handle all Christian's calls while he has an intense meeting with the company board members.

The press is all over this and all I can tell them at this stage is that there are no comment at the point in time. It was around twelve PM, when I started to feel really tired. How does Grey do it? Keep up with everyone's demands day in and day out. I looked at the clock while some other reporter yells at me from the other side of Christian's phone. It's one PM already, where has this day gone already. They have been in the board room for over five hours now. I got a few platters delivered with some bottles of water.

The company secretary Romanda and I ordered some platters for the board members and she helped me to quickly place everything on a table with the bottles of water then cleared out so they can work things through. My phone and Christian's phone was quite for about an hour or so over lunch time. Giving me enough time to gather my bearings for the rest of a rough day. Christian's phone later rang and it was his mother.

'Ana. So nice to hear from you. Is Christian around?'

'Sorry Grace, he is in a meeting all day now. Can I give him a message?'

'Yes, please dear. It about Sunday, Mia will be back and I would like to have you both over for dinner.'

'Oh, that is nice, but wouldn't you want some time alone with just the family?'

'None sense, Elliot is bring Kate along and by all the stories Elliot tells, it sounds like you and Kate are best friends.' What? Kate what have you told him?

'Yes, she is my best friend. I will give Christian the message.'

'Thank you darling. Have a nice day.'

'And you as well. Bye.' We hung up and I made an appointment in his schedule. Romanda later gave me a nice cup of tea. What a nice sharp woman. I scheduled Sunday's dinner into his schedule. I got a few things to work through and e-mails to respond to.

'So what is it like?' Romanda asked me.

'What's, what like?'

'To work with Mr Grey, 24/7?'

'Tiring, let me tell you. But there are moments that everything is nice and I really enjoy what I do.'

'It shows.' She continues with a smile on her face as she drinks her coffee. I gave her a smile back and finish my tea. By four PM the board members adjourned and we head back to Grey House for another budget meeting. Christian for the first time in the two months I know him looks really exhausted. His eyes are blood shot, on our drive back to Grey House he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

'Your mother phoned, she wants us to come over on Sunday for dinner, Mia will be back then. She wants everyone there.' I show him do something I never really saw him do before. He shrugged. 'I tried to get out of it but she insisted we both should be there since Elliot is bringing Kate.' He looked at me.

'You don't want to go?'

'No that is not it. I just thought since Mia was gone so long that it should just be the family.' He nod his head in understanding. We arrived back at Grey House and I almost kissed Andrea when we got there and she have already ordered snakes and juice for everyone, and have already set out everything for the meeting. I sat down heavily in my chair at my work station when the meeting started and I worked till eight PM and the meeting is still going strong. Andrea is sitting in taking minutes. I still manned Christian's phone. My phone ringed for the millionth time today, and to my surprise it was Kate.

'Ana? Where the hell are you?'

'Sorry Kate, I can't really talk we are in a meeting. See you soon.'

'Okay, but just know I am seriously pissed at you.'

'Yes, Miss Kavanagh. Just remember Thursday night is Jose's expo.'

'This Thursday?'

'Yeah, they postpone the date to start running from Thursday.'

'Oh, it would be nice to see him again.' She babbled.

'Yes, it would. See you soon. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and finally the meeting was over. Andrea gave me the meeting minutes and I started on them immediately. Christian and Taylor were on their way out when they saw me still hard at work.

'Miss Steele.' I didn't hear him the first two times and by the third time Christian spoke a little louder. I jumped in response.

'I'm sorry, I was busy with the meeting minutes.'

'Time to go home.' Christian prompted. 'You can do the rest tomorrow.'

'Yes, sir.' I responded and packed up and head out with them with my laptop in my new fancy laptop bag. We wait for the elevator to arrive and got in.

'Jose is having his photo's on expo, Thursday evening.' I saw him clench his jaw. I ignored his irritation and just continued. 'I promised him I'll go, before we moved to Seattle. Kate and Elliot are also going. I thought we could go to, if you like. Or I could go on my own if you don't want to go.' We head down the elevator and Christian wrap his one arm around me. We arrive in the basement garage. He is clearly in thought, because he looks distant somehow.

'Let's go. Where is it?'

'Portland.' I answered quickly.

'We'll take Charlie Tango. Taylor can you please arrange a flight plan to Portland?'

'Sure sir.' Taylor responded and then I got into my car and they drove with me to my apartment. I parked and Christian kissed me goodnight and then they drove to Escala. I stepped into my apartment and Elliot was here.

'Ana, so nice of you to finally join us.' Elliot said and came to give me a hug as I lay my laptop on the dining room table. He made me giggle.

'Nice to finally see, friendly faces.'

'Why? What happened, did Mr dark and brooding bark at you all day.' Kate asked and it made Elliot laugh the way she spoke about his brother.

'No, he was not the problem, his offsite employees were, and this is all off the record.'

'Sounds like you need a drink?' Elliot offered.

'Yes, please. What is that smell?'I finally asked, knowing Kate's extend of cooking is more in the line of microwaveable noodles and tea.

'Elliot cooked tonight. Your food is in the oven.' Kate spoke as she joined Elliot on the couch watching a baseball game together.

'Thanks.' I open the oven and the smell of steak and chips drift from the oven. I ate half of my food and stored rest in the fridge with another plate turned over on top of it. I set out and started on the rest of the minutes I brought home with me. After I was done with work, I put everything in my room and went to take a shower. I got back and there was an e-mail from Christian on my mean machine.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Today

Date: 14 July 2015, 21:25PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

Hope you are having a fine evening. I miss you tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Today

Date: 14 July 2015, 21:27PM

To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

I don't know I might have to run around the block in an hour or so. Elliot is here with Kate and they are loud. So I might need some good ear plugs later.

(P.S. I miss you too)

Anastasia Steele

PA to Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Asking…

Date: 14 July 2015, 21:32PM

To: Anastasia

Why not come over and spend the night, if you not going to get proper sleep. You might come get some not proper sleep here at least it will be quieter.

Please?

Christian Grey

CEO &amp; begging, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Hmm… this is a very tempting idea, and I have already showered. I hit reply.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I don't know…

Date: 14 July 2015, 21:36PM

To: Christian Grey

See you in half an hour.

Anastasia Steele

PA to Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I got my work gear packed in no time at all and with an overnight bag pack, I head out. I left a note on the fridge and on my room door where I am. They are already smooching on the couch, oh brother. I left locking the door behind me and I'm off. I was driving to Escala when yet again the first time in two months was being followed by that same car as before. I was getting really tired of this and my heart is beating so fast my head feels like it's going to explode.

I got to know my new car quite well over the past two months and I really know what it can do and what it can't and speeding is definitely one of them. I raced off and lost him somewhere behind me, three or four streets back. I raced into the Escala parking lot and grabbed my things and ran for the elevator. The doors close just as the yellow car drove up. Finally at the penthouse, I sat down in the seat in the foyer.

'Miss Steele?' Taylor spoke sounding worried.

'Sorry Taylor I will be there in a minute. That same guy from before followed me again. The first time in two months.'

'We'll get to work on that. Let me help you.'

'Thank you.' He picked up my bags and I followed him into the great room and Christian was already wearing his playroom jeans. Christian came right at me when he saw me.

'I'm sorry I took longer than expected I was being followed again by the guy from a while back.' I told Christian and we walked over to the couch.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'No, just a little shaky.' He held me to his chest, then kissed my hair as he inhales. 'You're safe now, baby.' He just held me to him not letting go. I wrap my arms around him.

'Thanks, this has been a very long tiring day.'

'Yes, it has been. I am glad you're here.'

'I'm glad to be here to, I left just in time Elliot and Kate where all over each other on the couch when I left. They didn't even notice me leaving. I did leave notes all over the apartment for Kate to find.'

'Come we can blow of some steam then go to bed.' He spoke steering me up to my room to get ready.

'Okay, sounds nice.' I head to my room and got ready for the play room. I French braid my hair and wrap a robe around myself then head down the hall to the play room. I walk in and Christian was not here yet. I hung my robe up behind the door and wait on the floor kneeling by the door. I heard him approach and I look down to the floor spreading my legs wider and rest my hands on my tights. The door opens and closes again.

'You look so hot, Ana.' His voice wrap like silk around me. 'Come now we don't have much time since we are both pretty tired already. Stand, look at me.' I do as I'm asked. He held out his hand towards me and I took it without hesitation. He strap me to the wooden bench and started to flog my behind a little. Later he push two small silver balls into my mouth and told me to suck.

I did what he asked and later he pulled the silver balls from my mouth and pop them into his mouth. Now he is sucking them, as well. Damn this is hot. I can only partially see him. He feels me up down there and inserts two of his fingers inside me, moving them about. I softly moan at his merciless play inside me.

'That's it baby, I want to hear you tonight.' He continues to play with my wetness. Moments later I came in his hand and in the peak of my orgasm, he inserts the silver balls inside me and then he switch from his flogger to a riding crop. He slap me once on each butt cheek and then right on my sweet spot. Making me moan louder each time. The balls move around inside messaging me deliciously all over inside. He kept up his play with his riding crop and I really need more than just this right now.

'Oh, please sir…' I started to beg him.

'Why?' He asked in his dom voice. Damn it this is so hot.

'Because there is no one else like you master.' My words took him by surprise and he gasp at my words. He kisses me and mildly hits me on my sweet spot till I came again. Again mid orgasm he pulled the silver balls from me and it intensified my orgasm. He then undo his sexy jeans and thrusts into me making us both moan. Two orgasms already and I feel like I'm already drifting. He pulls my French braid around his arm and he is really letting me have it tonight. I know deep down this is the only thing I can give him to make him feel better.

He pulls out of me then he start licking me there. Holy Fuck, it feels amazing. Then he stops licking me and pushes back into me for an hour maybe more this is how he toyed with me, then finally he went all out and I am already so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. We reached our climax and we both came loudly and in generous amounts. After that we took a shower and went to bed. I already fell asleep in the shower. Christian put me to bed, yeah you guessed right in his bed. I always sleep better when I'm with him. He kissed me goodnight and I was off into a wonderful dreamlessness rest.

~~~OoO~~~

Sunday evening's dinner came around and we are standing at the doorstep of the Grey residence. Christian's father answered the door and greeted us. Grace in elegant yet casual out fit with an apron wrapped around her waist coming to greet us.

'Dad this Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is my father, Carrick Grey.' Christian introduced us.

'Mr Grey, nice to meet you.' Instead of shaking hands, he gave me a warm hug. Not what I expected at all.

'Please, call me Carrick.' Carrick insisted, with a warm smile.

'Ana, so nice to see you again.' Grace said and gave me yet another hug. Christian and Carrick shook hands and he gave his mother a peek on her cheek. As we walk into the lovely warm home.

'Nice to see you again, Grace.' She smiled at me and we all head for the living area. A steam roller jet black hair young woman ran down the stairs right towards us.

'Christian.' She yelled and smiled as she wraps her arms around him. Mia I presume. They both spoke fluent French leaving me completely out, making me feel like the third wheel here with my little broken Spanish. Christian turned to me and introduced me to his sister in thankful English.

'So nice to meet you Ana. He never brought home a girl before. You must be very special to my brother.' She spoke and gave me my third hug for the evening. We all head to the lovely living room and Kate and Elliot were just sitting talking to one another when we walk in. They came to greet us. Kate has a million watt smile on her face. _Jezz… Get an island already_. At least they can keep to themselves doing whatever loud things they want there, if they do get one.

I could hardly sleep at night with the two of them being permanently fused together by now I'm sure. The one thing I am glad about is that Kate is really- really happy. Carrick's handing out champagne flutes to everyone. He made a nice toast to our health's. We sat and Grace and Mia took off to the kitchen, checking on dinner I think. My phone rang and it was work. Christian look at me as I head out to the patio. I handle the call and was about to head back inside when my phone rang again. It's my mom.

'Mom. This is such a wonderful surprise. How are you?'

'Oh, are you hard to get a hold of honey. It is nice to hear from you as well angel. Bob and I, we are great. I was just missing you so much. So I had to call.'

'I miss you to mama. How's things in Georgia?'

'The same. Bob got a promotion.' Mom spoke and is clearly proud of him.

'That is great. I'm glad for him.'

'So how are things with you and Christian?' She asked and is clearly fishing for any form of news.

'Things couldn't get any better. We are actually having dinner at his parents place tonight.'

'Oh, how lovely. Well then I won't keep you any longer. Have a great evening, honey.'

'Thanks mom, and you guys to. I miss and love you lots.' I spoke and felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

'Love you to baby girl. Speak to you soon.'

'Okay. Bye.' We hung up and I had to pull myself together before I head back in there. My hand was on the handle of the French doors when my phone rang again, another business call. Don't these people have lives? It's Sunday evening after all. Christian came to fetch me for dinner and took my phone from me, and interrupted the call.

'Sam. Grey. Yes, of course. Tomorrow morning nine AM sharp. No-no… Oh one more thing Sam, business hours are from eight to seven on weekdays. Good.' Christian listen for a few moments longer then hung up. He hands me back my phone, held me at arm's length looking at me.

'Are you alright baby?'

'Yeah, my mother phoned and it sometime brings some tears to my eyes, when I hear her voice.' He nods his head and pulled me into a welcoming Christian Grey teddy bear embrace. 'Come now dinner is ready. You should stop taking calls on weekends, you work your tail off during the week as it is, you need to rest as well.'

'Then you have to follow your own advice Mr Grey.' He narrows his eyes at me and then his expression softened.

'Another fare point well made, Miss Steele, as ever.' We head back inside and head to the dining room. Another young woman came into the dining room carrying trays of already served starters. Grace and Mia placed our plate in front of all of us. I could see Miss blond pigtails blush as she kept staring at Christian. I felt a tang of anger towards her. She quickly left once everyone had food. We all ate and the company was so lively and warm. Something completely different from meals with Ray watching baseball in front of the TV.

I really like it this was. Felt Christian place his hands on my thigh and I smile up at him. Our main course arrived and it was delicious fish and roasted veggies. I tried to eat my food when I felt Christian's hands move up my thigh and under my coral colour dress. His finger press in through my panties and I had to stiffen a moan. A grin spread across his face, while he ate his vegetables. I felt his hand find the top of my panties and slide very slowly down to my sex. Keeping a smile on my face for the rest of the room and I seriously wanted to press him against the wall and have my way with him like he is clearly having with me in a crowded dining room.

I pressed my thighs together and that only gave him the support he needed to insert one finger inside me. I wanted to gasp but had a rather long drink of crisp wine. At least I learned over the past two months how to keep quite while he has his way with me in all sorts of delicious scenarios in his pleasure palace(red room). He kept up the play as I came in his hand. I felt out of breath but had to play it cool. With an all American boy smile on his gorgeous face he withdraws his hand in a fist as I straighten myself again.

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom and left. I was just trying to pull myself together. I finished the rest of my food and skipped dessert. He finally came back and started to eat his dessert. He fed me a few bites of his baked Alaska. It was really well prepared. The conversation flow as normal. I just sat back feeling really needy and listen to the conversation about travelling and how great it is.

Then Grace and Carrick start to elaborate on their honeymoon in Paris. After dinner Christian wanted to show me the bay and the twinkling lights of Seattle on the water. We stare out over the bay with Christian's arms wrap around me. He later shrugged out of his jacket and lay it over my shoulders. Then he pulled me to the boathouse and showed me his rowing trophies. The soft light in the boathouse was kind of romantic.

'What did you think of dinner?' He finally asked me.

'Surprising and yet leaving me wanton.'

'Huh… Wanton?' I nod my head. His eyes sparkle as he gazes down at me. 'Well then I think I can help you out in that very urgent matter, Miss Steele.'

'Really? I think I'm still shatter all over the dining room floor.' He chuckled as he walked closer to me. He gently lay me down on the couch in the room with his trophies. He was on top of me in a heartbeat and inside me in another.

'Miss Steele, I don't think I will ever get my fill of you.'

'The feeling is very strongly mutual, Mr Grey.' I held his fore arms and he start to push himself inside of me faster and harder. Over and over, he moved. Soon we are pushed over the threshold and cling to each other as we were pushed over the edge and shattered together in each other's arms. There was a knock on the door down stairs and we scurry to get dressed again.

'How was that, Miss Steele?' He asked me, pulling up his fly again.

'Earth shattering Mr Grey.' I smiled warmly up at him as I redress myself. 'Sounds like they, misses us.'

'It would appear so. Come let's head back.' Mia came to fetch us, Kate and Elliot are leaving. We waved them off and we left as well. A while later we arrived back at Escala and I got in my own car and drove back to my apartment. I got home and thank the heavens that Elliot was not here. Kate was in the bath when I arrived home. I changed into sweats and went to brush my teeth. I knock on the door and she was just laying there under a heap of bubbles.

'Hey, sorry to bother you.' I peek my head inside.

'Not at all, come on in. So what do you think of Grace and Carrick?' She asked as I push my toothbrush into my mouth.

'I have met Grace at an earlier opportunity, but they are both warm gentle people. They are both really nice.' I spoke pass my toothbrush.

'Yeah, they are great.' She smiled pouring water over her shoulders with a sponge.

'So no Elliot tonight?' I ask as I rinse my mouth.

'No, they are starting on a new construction project tomorrow and he has to be on the site by four AM.' She informed me and, I said my goodnights and head to my room. I got into bed and it took me awhile to fall asleep. I rolled this way and that. Later I sat up and got back to work. I started to yawn more frequently and then turned off my laptop and lay down and fell asleep.

Come Wednesday, we are having a nice quiet week so far. Taylor confirmed with me that our flight plan has been all arranged and Kate, Elliot, Christian and myself we are all flying out to Portland and then to be back the same evening we are flying back. After six, forty five PM I left going home. Christian left early this afternoon, to see Claude his personal trainer and then he has a appointment with Dr Flynn. I got home and Kate left a message on the answering machine. She is covering a story at town hall tonight and will only be home late.

Nice a quiet evening at home. I made some dinner, then ate it while I read a nice book I was halfway with and then set out to take a nice bath. I lay in the bubbles just listening to the quietness of our apartment. I almost fell asleep and I had to drag my sleepy ass out of the bath and into bed. The next morning, Kate was still fast asleep and I had a peek outside my window. It was pouring outside and I took my jacket and another pair of shoes. I will leave it in my car for tonight. I left a nice bright pink post'it on Kate's phone as a reminder of Jose's expo tonight and how late they should be at Grey House. I left for the office by six and I had almost no traffic at all and I pulled in at ten to seven AM.

I was eating a breakfast bar as I rode the elevator up to the office. I got settled and started my daily tasks. I like to get it out of the way before Grey gets in and all the madness starts to set in around here. I got an e-mail from Christian and it said he will be in after 10AM, he's got to make sure one of the site where they has a strike at last week is still running smoothly and that everything is sorted out now. I send him a reminder as well about to tonight and the flight plan's to and from Portland have already been arranged.

There was no reply after that. I carried on with my work. At eight AM Andrea arrived and got to work herself. We answered phones all morning and we were really busy till Christian arrived at the office. Taylor as always gave us the heads up and I had already made Christian a cup of coffee and had a bottle of cold water with a glass placed on his desk with his documents he will need for the rest of the days scheduled meetings. At lunch time Andrea and I took turns heading to the cafeteria to get us something to eat. I was standing in line to pay for my salad when my phone pinged and it was Christian. Clearly board in his meeting so he text me.

'Where are you?' He asked.

'Getting lunch. Want anything while I'm here?'

'A nice sub sandwich, please.' He replied.

'Okay, anything else?'

'Some nice orange juice as well.'

'As you wish sir.' I replied and I know this will provoke him a little.

'Miss Steele, I am currently staring at my desk and a delicious memory comes to mind.' His responds took me by surprise and I was the only one in line that blushed the colour of a tomato. He remembers that time and he is in a meeting.

'I am glad and shocked sir that you can think of such delicious things while in an important business meeting.'

'I can multi task Miss Steele :-p' Christian send me a stick out tongue emoticon. Oh, he can be so playful at time and then the next so closed off and keeping to himself. I pay for our food and head back up to the office. After his meeting I took his lunch for him and he insisted I eat lunch with him. So I sat on the couch opposite him as we enjoy our lunch together.

'So how late will Elliot and Kate be here this afternoon?' He asked me after a long silent lunch.

'They will be here at six, thirty PM.' I answered him. 'Your flight plan is scheduled for seven PM.' He nod his head as he took a drink of juice.

'Good. Maybe afterward we can have some dinner just you and me?'

'That would be great. What about Kate and Elliot?'

'What about them? They can do whatever they like as long as they are back where Charlie Tango is waiting by the time we head back there is really nothing wrong with that. I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend?' I asked, knowing he doesn't really do the girlfriend thing just sub's and fucking their brains out. He smirk at me.

'Yes, Miss Steele. You are my girlfriend.' His smile grew even more.

'I thought you don't really do the girlfriend thing, Mr Grey?'

'I didn't till I met you. You are changing me, Anastasia and it scares the shit out of me.' His word took my breath away.

'I think you are mistaken Mr Grey. It is you that is changing me.' My words now took him by surprise. He stared at me and moved to my side, took my hand as he stare into my blue eyes with his stormy gray ones.

'What are you doing to me? Even Dr Flynn told me I've change since I met you.'

'Is that a good or bad thing?' I asked not sure which one it might be.

'It's a very good thing. You see before you I was stuck in a mindless routine and you got me out of it. There is not a night before I go to bed or when I do sleep don't think of you and your flawless body.' What is he say that he loves me? No… this can't be.

'What are you saying, Christian?' I asked a little breathy.

'I would like for you to move in with me.' He blurted. 'Please think about it first I know it is a rather big step.' Before I over think everything I responded quickly.

'Yes.'

'What?' My immediate answer took him off guard.

'Yes, I would like to move in with you.' The biggest smile I have only witness once before spread across his face. He lean in and gave me a knee numbing kiss. I part my lips and he invades my mouth with his familiar tongue. His hands are on the nape of my neck pulling me towards him. Christian's desk phone buzzed and we had to pull apart so he can answer his phone.

'Grey. Okay and Andrea just let him wait, we are almost done with our meeting.' He hung up and swtrolled back over to me.

'Okay Miss Steele we will continue this conversation over dinner.'

'As you wish, sir.' I smirk at him and walk by him as he gave me another quick kiss and I left so he can continue his meeting with Mr Lenox. I for one couldn't whip the grin off my face. I saw Andrea looked at me oddly, since I returned to my work station. Christian walk out after Mr Lenox walked into his office and hand me his phone to answer his calls. I took his phone and our hands brushed just ever so slightly as he hands it to me, sending wonderful currents through my whole body.

How is that possible that only the smallest touch can have this reaction on me. Then I realise that this is what he do best, he make me feel sexy because that is who he is and he make me feel gracious because that is what he does. Then something accrued to me about what he said earlier; 'I can't stop thinking about you…' and my grin just got bigger. I affect him just as much as he does me. What a powerful feeling. Time came for Elliot and Kate to arrived. And they waited for Christian and me to finish up. Andrea said her goodbyes and was off for the evening. Christian was still in his office on the phone very angry with someone on the other side.

'No… Just get her to the hospital and get her to the psyche ward to get a console. We have to go now, just keep me in formed. Good.' He hung up and turned when I walked into his office. Elliot burst in behind. I shrug, 'Elliot wait…' I yelled as he and Kate rush pass me towards Christian.

'It's okay, baby.' Christian spoke and shook his brothers hand and gave Kate a peck on her cheek. I joined them at his desk and we all left for Boeing field. I have confirmed this afternoon that the flight plan was indeed secured. We arrived and now knowing what to do with all the buckles, I helped Kate strap in. She is clearly excited about this, she can't whip the smile off her face.

Elliot knew what to do and I got in my seat next to Christian at the front and we took off after he did all his pre-flight checks. We were all off and high up in the air as we head towards Portland. An hour later we land at the heliport in Portland and we all head down to the Audi that is parked below. We land and Kate was buzzing, with astonishment that Christian was such and accomplish pilot. We head to the address Jose text to me.

We arrived and was helped out of the car by Christian and we all head in and was really surprise at the look and feel of the expo. Everywhere you look is different size picture all Jose took. I can remember a couple of them. Jose saw us and he was so happy he gave Kate and me each a nice hug and he was called away, to do another photo for a reporter. Christian and Elliot got us some okay, tasting wine and we walked through the halls.

'The boy is gifted, I tell you that.' Christian spoke as we got to another landscape picture of tall trees. It sure is breath taking.

'Why do you think I asked him to take you picture's.' I look up at him. For a short while Jose joined Christian and me, he wanted to say something to me but was called away by a young woman in to bright red lipstick. Christian and I kept walking around and admiring some more of the photo's when people start to point and stare at me for some strange reason.

Kate ran to me and pulled me with her without a word. Christian followed and was instantly angry at what he was seeing. Oh, no. There goes a nice evening. In front of us were five huge blown up pictures of me in different poses. I remember him playing around with his camera on a few occasions but didn't realise he took these at all. Christian was getting angrier and later he hand me his half drank glass of wine and left to talk to the gallery owner.

'Where is Mr Grumpy going?' Kate asked me.

'I have really no idea.' We looked back to the pictures of me and I was stunned anew. Why didn't Jose told me about this? I looked back at Christian and he produced his credit card from his wallet. What is he doing? Is he buying one or two of them? I am starting to go into panic stations here. I know now what I am going home tonight. Christian walked back over to me, Kate left to join Elliot. Leaving me alone with Christian angry Grey. I hand him back his glass of wine and empties mine. My nerves are through the roof.

'Come we are leaving.' He murmured angrily, with his lips pressed in a hard line.

'Now? But we just got here.' I protested.

'Ana…' He almost yell. Crap, I am in deep trouble.

'Yes, sir. Let me just say goodbye to Jose.'

'Do it quickly.' I nod my head and I quickly walk to find Jose. I said a quick goodbye. Jose was a little disappointed that we are leaving so quickly. Christian and Elliot talked and Christian hand our car keys to Elliot. I waited for Christian at the door like a girl about to get a spanking of her life. I looked at the floor and wonder what is going through Christian's head, and why's he so angry with me. Christian took my hand and we left. We head down the street and he pushed me into a dark alley. I looked surprised up at him.

'Did you knew anything about this?' He waved his hand back at the gallery.

'No, I didn't.' How can I make him see that I didn't knew anything. My submissive stance came to mind and I step out of my shoes.

'I don't believe you.' He yelled at me. Without another word I kneeled like he taught me to in the play room and sunk to me knees, looking at the floor. He saw me and with that he fell to his own knees in front of me.

'So you really didn't know.' He spoke to me, he still haven't gave me permission to talk to him so I just kept staring at the cement floor below me. He grip my chin in his hands and pulled my face so I would look up at him.

'Ana, please speak to me. Answer me.' I just looked up in his eyes and he was clearly desperate.

'No, sir I really did not.'

'Very well, come stand up from this harsh floor.' He helped me up and I slip my shoes back on. 'You really didn't have to avert to such drastic measures.' He continued.

'I didn't know what else I could say to make you believe me. So I avert to the only language you know best.' He pulled me into his arms and pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me, feverishly.

'You. Are. Mine.' He breathed in my ear, as he kissed my neck.

'Yes, always only yours, sir.' I slide my hands into his pants back pockets. He looked me in the eyes again and I him.

'Are we okay now?' He asked me.

'Yes, we are.' I smiled up at him and ran my fingers over his side burns. 'Christian…'

'Yes.'

'I love you.' His eyes clouded over and he withdraw from me, just like he did the first time I told him I love him.

'Ana, please don't.' He warned me. I know he is fifty shades of messed up, but this messed up that he can't see that people love him for the wonderful warm man he is. My heart little by little started to break for this beautiful broken man in front of me. He grabbed my hand and we head further down the street and into a nice looking restaurant. We got a table for two and was shown to a quiet corner of the restaurant. Christian ordered our food and wine before we even sit down. Quite frankly I am not that hungry with his always changing moods. I sat down and Christian push my chair in for me, then sat down next to me, taking my hand.

'Why do you question my love for you?' I finally ask him after we received our glass of wine.

'Because I don't deserve it.' He snap at me. I wanted to recoil from his hold on my hand, but didn't do anything. I just felt silent tears ran down my face for this man I really truly love. How can he not accept my love for him? I hid my face from him.

'Hey, please look at me?' He asked me. I looked at him and he saw I am crying. Like the gentleman he is, he hand me his handkerchief.

'Ana why are you crying?' He finally asked me. I just shook my head and ran off to the bathroom, with my handbag. 'Ana?' He called after me. I got to the bathrooms and lock myself in a stall. Cried my eyes out, then wash my face and reapply my make-up quickly. I head back out to the table and he was waiting for me. I sat down and just pushed my plate aside.

'Please talk to me? Why are you crying baby?'

'I- I just don't know why you can't accept it when some tells you that they love you. Why, Christian?'

'Because I am all dark and twisty and fifty shades of fucked up Ana. I have told you this before. I am not good Ana.'

'What are you talking about? Have you ever just stopped and looked at the people close to you, see how much they really care and love you for how you are, even with all your secretly fucked up-ness or not.' He just kept shaking his head. 'You are good Christian down to the last cell in your gorgeous body. I'm crying because it breaks my heart to see you reject others love for you with this huge wall you have around you.' He just stare at me with huge eyes as he really listens to me talk my heart out.

'Ana please eat your food.' He ordered me.

'No, thank you. I am not hungry anymore. As to your earlier request of moving in, I think we should put it on ice but it is not off the table.' He really got his angry face on now and I just ignored him. After that the atmosphere at the table moved to awkward as the silence stretch on. He finish his dinner and got mine for take away. We head out, he took my hand after he settle the bill at the restaurant and head out to where Kate and Elliot were waiting for us in the SUV. We got in and Elliot drove us back to the heliport.

Christian pulled me closer and I lay my head on his shoulder. Before we got out he gave me a gentle kiss, and we head back up to where Charlie Tango were waiting for us, and we head back to Seattle and Kate and Elliot just couldn't stop talking about the amazing picture Jose took. I just stare out the window beside me. I can feel glimpses from Christian that he is look at me, but I didn't care anymore, he has got to except what I told him over at the restaurant.

We land at Escala and Taylor drove Kate, Elliot and me back to Grey House so we can get our cars. Kate and Elliot set out first. I got in my car and was driving back to my apartment. I just don't want to watch anything or eat or drink anything. I just want to sleep, and do my work. I took a quick shower then went to bed after I checked my e-mails and phone for any sign of Christian trying to contact me, and nothing. I got into bed and somehow during the night I cried myself awake.

The whole next week it was like this I didn't even see him on the weekend. All I did is go to work, do my job, go back home and get into bed. It was Tuesday evening the following week, when Christian cornered me after Andrea left, asking me to dinner. I lost so much weight. I look like a walking zombie to myself when I pass the mirror. I finally agreed to it, and I can see he is trying very hard to just talk to me.

For the past week I really got to know just how Christian talks to the rest of his employees. He was so short and mean to me and on one stage really rude. All that I can over look, for now. I really miss him and I really hope deep down he took what said to heart. I got my things and head out with him. We got in the elevator and Christian as always took my hand. His hand is so warm against my ice cold one. We finally head out into Seattle traffic and got to a small restaurant.

'How have you been?' He finally asked me.

'Not good. I am just tired of crying myself awake at night.' His eyes got so sad, that it nearly crushed my insides to even smaller pieces.

'Me to.' He continued. I looked at him and he also had dark rings under his eyes. 'Look I have been thinking a lot what you said last to me and I even discussed it at very long length with Dr Flynn and I just want to say, I am sorry, Ana.'

'Christian I get that you are sorry your eyes give you away.' I shrug then look back at my hands on my lap.

'They do?'

'Yes. What I don't get is why you still want to be with me?'

'Because…' He pause clearly coming to terms with his feelings something that I know is really foreign to him. 'Because I can't live another second without Ana.'

'What are you saying?' I look up from my hands to his sadden eyes.

'That I still want you to move in with me and if you'll have me with all my fucked up ways I will really try very hard to come to terms with all my foreign feelings of loving you. Are you willing to help me with that Miss Steele?' My mouth drop to the floor of the car as he clearly admit his love for me. He must have practice that line in the mirror. We came to a stop outside the restaurant and we head inside. We sat down at our booked table. I took his hands and looked into his asking eyes.

'Yes, Mr Grey I am willing to help you.' I finally answered him and a familiar sweet smile spread across his face.

'Does that mean you will also move in now?' He threw it out there for me.

'Let's just start with this weekend first and work from there.'

'As you wish, Miss Steele. Baby steps it is then.' I ordered a bottle of water and Christian had a glass of wine. I asked for a nice soup for my main course and Christian just raise a brow at me.

'When last did you eat properly?'

'At lunch time the day we left for Jose's expo.'

'That was more then and a week ago.'

'Yeah, well I didn't have much of an apitite since we got back from there.'

'You need to eat Ana, you are slipping away in front of me. It looks like you lost more than five pounds in this time. Kate also called me.'

'What?!'

'She is very worried about you, and wanted me to keep an eye on you.'

'Kate always poke her nose where it doesn't belong.' I snapped and didn't mend, it to be at him. He looked around the restaurant and no one is even paying us any attention. Our food arrive and I set in to eat my small bowl of soup and delicious bread.

'So how is your food?' He tried to make conversation.

'This is delicious.'

'Good.' We ate the rest of our food in silence. He ran his thumb down my cheek to my bottom lip. 'Just so you know, this is all just suggestion and not at all an order or anything.'

'What is it?' I ask taking his hand and kissed his palm.

'Come sleep over tonight, please.'

'As you wish.'

'Really you will?'

'Yes, do you want me to say the words.'

'Yes, please.'

'Okay, yes Mr Grey, I will sleep over tonight.' After Christian had another glass of wine we left for Escala. Back at Escala we took a lovely shower together and then to my surprise Christian told me to sleep in his bed and we just cuddled and fell asleep together. I didn't cry myself awake tonight. I was up the next morning before he was and got ready for the day at the office.

Mrs Jones gave me some yogurt with some fresh cut fruit. I chow down and went to brush my teeth and strangely Christian was still asleep. I left him a note with a nice lipstick kiss on the bottom letting him know I will see him at the office, Sawyer one of his recently added security detail volunteered to take me to the office. After he dropped me off at the office he went back to Escala. At eight I got a call for the boss man himself.

'Good morning.' He sounded very cheerful and somehow playful. I really like playful and carefree Christian more than anything, but he really makes a rare appearance on the strangest of occasions.

'Good morning Mr Grey, sleep well?'

'Yes and in a strange way I always do when you sleep next to me, Miss Steele.'

'I full heartedly concur Mr Grey.' There was a smile clearly on the other side of the phone.

'You are up early, baby and I can see as always you are already on top of your game for the day. I like your note you left me this morning.'

'You did?' I teased playfully.

'Yes, so is Andrea in yet?'

'No, I think she might be stuck in traffic.' I spoke to him as the office elevator arrive and Christian step out with his brief case. Our eyes meet and ran to each other. He wrap me in his arms and we kissed briefly.

'I missed you when I woke up this morning.'

'You have? Well my boss is a very high demanding man and I have to bring my A game every day.'

'That might be Miss Steele, but I think you might think a little too highly of him and you sometimes need a bit of a break.'

'Yes, as you wish sir.' That small play of words made him smile and gave me one last quick kiss, as the elevator doors close. He swat me on my behind as he walk pass me to his office and chuckle a bit. I gasp and got him his coffee and water for the day. Andrea finally arrived as I was heading into Christian's office. So look a little pale. She has been sick since she got home last night and not to long after she arrived at the office, Christian send her home. She left and I was left to handle everything in reception, I really had it down.

By noon, I ordered lunch from the cafeteria, another lovely vegetable soup with a few slices of toast. I ate while I worked my tail off, by the end of the week I was doing two people work and kept the office and Christian's schedule up to date. Now I know how poor Andrea felt without anyone to help her. The weekend arrived with all it's promising glory and the very long hot and sweaty play room session felt like one long endless scene in a 'Emmanuelle' movie.

Yet it was all beyond fantastic. I still haven't picked up the weight I lost over the almost two weeks we were apart, but Christian and I couldn't be any better. So here I am, Monday morning and trying to get all my things packed and a mover to move all my stuff to Escala. I wanted to surprise Christian on Friday. He has been begging me all weekend to move in with him and every time I would just give him really vague answers. I had to do this in my lunch time, I don't want Christian to get wind of it.

Andrea were manning the phones while I head to the bathroom to the floor below us. I finally found some movers and booked them to move all my things to Escala by one PM on Friday. I have already arrange with Taylor and Mrs Jones that my stuff will be arriving and I want Christian to see all the stacks of boxes when he goes home for his training with Claude at two, thirty PM on Friday. I walked into the bathroom and out of nowhere was pushed into a stall and knock about, I was in a haze when I felt my feet and hands being ducked typed together.

A note was being typed to my forehead and I saw brown shoes leave the bathroom and that is when my light went out as well. Someone's yelling pulled me back to the now, and I move to see who it was. It was Andrea she came to look for me. She left and a heart beat later, Taylor ran in with Christian in tow. Christian carried me to who knows where all I know is that he's here. I inhale his incredible scent. Taylor got a pare of scissors and cut my ankles and wrists free and pulled the typed letter to my forehead off. My nose is bleeding and my wrists hurt.

'It's okay, your safe now. Did you get to see who did this to you baby?'

'Sorry no, he attacked me from behind just as I walked into the bathroom, rammed me into the middle stall and I hit the wall pretty hard and I remember him vaguely typing my wrists and legs together then he ran off after he typed something to my face. All I do remember about my attacker is that he wore the same cologne as that guy in my apartment a while back.' I spoke as we head back up to the office.

Andrea was already readying a make shift ice pack with normal ice in a tea towel for my head. The police arrived and I could only give them my little statement. Taylor got the footage of that floor together for the police and then they left. My neck and the rest of my body are already getting stiff from the brutal assault. I can see Christian is really angry that some sneaked in under our noses and attacked one of his people it just so happens to be me. He had an emergency meeting with his security staff and boy did he shit them all out, then gave them orders to do everything in their power to find this man that keeps popping up everywhere.

I finally looked at my wrists, and saw that the type has eaten their way into my wrists, and was badly bruised and bleeding. Andrea later went with me to another bathroom and helped me clean up a bit. After I was blood free she got out the first aid kit and bandage up my wrists, for me in the office. I was later called into Christian's office. I got to his desk and nearly fell over as out of nowhere my head spin with me.

'I am assigning you a full time security detail as of now, Ana. I don't want any more repeats like this.' He spoke letting me sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, he kneeled beside me and I looked down into his eyes.

'When Andrea came to fetch us, I felt my whole body froze. I can't lose you Ana. I really have come to realise that I really do love you, and what I am feeling is truly deep down love, towards you.'

'Oh, Christian. I love you to.' I whisper through my tears. He kissed me and told me to pack up my things so he can take me home. Back at my apartment, Sawyer my now new security detail made himself at home. I called Kate about Sawyer and that is mandatory from Christian that we have a security detail with us with this man that keeps attacking me.

I got the boxes from storage we used when we moved from Portland to Seattle. I got more than half of my things pack. I did gave Kate my notice and she thought it might be a good thing to invite Elliot to move in with her. I thought why bother he already lives here any why, so. All he needs to do is just bring the rest of the wardrobe then he is in. Kate came home and Sawyer almost jumped her, when she burst in through the door.

'Ana!' She called again, I just calmed Sawyer down first. Kate looked from Sawyer to me and then her eyes widen in the process. 'What happened?'

'I was attacked by that same guy from before but at the office bathroom.' She looked me over and then pulled me into a hug.

'Jezz… Ana you are just a magnet for these type of things.'

'It's not like I asked the guy to do it.'

'I know honey, but now this…' She saw my cut above my hairline and my bandage up wrists. 'Are you okay now?'

'Yes, I think so. Christian assigned Sawyer here to be my guard 24/7 from now on.'

'It's about time.' We all sat down and relaxed. We ordered some pizzas and the three of us ate, watching TV. After dinner we pack the dishwasher and I took some pain killers and got into bed. I was woken the next morning in the best way possible. I open my eyes and Christian carried in a tray with my favourite tea on it and a lovely homemade omelette with bacon, mushrooms and cheese on it. I even got a neatly wrap gift and a bouquet of long stem red roses. On my dresser.

'Morning, what is all this?' I asked as I struggle to get my stiff body to sit up.

'This is your breakfast, Mrs Jones made this morning, the flower are from me and so is this.' He placed the gift in my hand.

'Thank you.'

'Why is all this boxes standing around here?' Christian asked looking around my room.

'Oh, I was just packing some of my things away. They are just dust gatherers.'

'Half your room love?' He got a smile on his face, oh he knows what is going on and I might as well give him the load down. I smiled up at him.

'Does this mean that you are moving in with me then?'

'Yes, sir. It does.' His smile grew larger. 'The movers will be bringing all my stuff on Friday. Elliot has agreed to move in here with Kate so you see it all works out just perfectly.'

'It would seem so.' I started to eat my breakfast courtesy from Escala penthouse kitchen. I finish my breakfast and my tea then got up to get ready for work.

'You are not going anywhere today Miss Steele. You are staying in bed today.'

'But you don't understand, my boss will fire my ass if I don't show up.'

'Let me deal with your boss, Miss Steele and your sexy ass is safe.'

'Thank you sir.' I bend down and gave him a kiss where he lay stretch out on my double bed.

'You're welcome baby.' I got back into bed as I got back in my PJ's and with my stomach full, I took my a pain killer and lay back down, opening my wrapped gift I got. I open it and it was a copy of the princess bride. I saw the movie but always wanted to read the book. I got to chapter four and my eyes droop a little. Christian is still here.

'Shouldn't you be in a meeting this morning?'

'I postpone all my meetings to next week. I am spending the day with you Anastasia.'

'Really? That is so nice of you.'

'Yeah, well what can I say, as you would say, I am a nice guy. Now go to sleep.'

'You're not just nice Christian, you are really good man to the core.' I spoke with close eyes as I fell asleep.

'As you say Miss Steele, now go to sleep.' He almost ordered as I fell asleep on his chest.

'Yes, sir.' I felt him chuckle and fold his arms around me. He kissed the side of my head and I drift off. When I woke up all the stuff in my room were gone and the already packed boxes were gone. Grey, what have you done? I looked up and the sun sat mid afternoon in the sky already. Have I been out for that long. I got up and my wrists really hurt, and if I think about it more my head hurts to. I looked at my phone, 16:40 PM. I have really slept the whole day.

My neck is so stiff like I got whiplash from a car accident. I took something for the pain that was clearly laid out on my night stand with a glass of water. I turn on my back and where Christian laid this morning, it was now empty. It was really nice to have him here this morning. I got up and put on my robe as I head to the bathroom. No one is here but Sawyer. I've done my business in the bathroom I even took a shower. When I got back in my room, I found a note in Christian's clearly written handwriting.

'Anastasia, I took the liberty while you were sleeping to cancel your movers and moved all your things for you. I only left you a single outfit in your closet, and your car is still outside waiting for you to take you to Escala, let Sawyer drive you. See you at home tonight. C.' Oh, Christian, see you do have a gentle wonderful heart and side to you.

So I got dressed, then set out to dry my hair one last time with Kate's hairdryer then Sawyer drove us to Escala. We got there and all my things have already been settled in everywhere. According to Mrs Jones, Christian asked that my work stuff be set up in the library. Oh, my fifty. I sat down and got to work. I was so into my work and didn't even realise Christian was home and watching me leaning against the door post. Later he walked over to me and I had such a fright.

'Oh, my. Sorry. Hi.'

'Evening Miss Steele. I thought I told you to rest today.'

'Yes, but I can't let my work heap up.'

'You are going to stop now, Miss Steele and we are going to have dinner now.'

'Yes, sir.' I grin up at him. I save my work and turn of my computer. I walked over to Christian and gave him a welcome home hug and kiss.

'Come now.' He held out his hand for me and I took it as we head to the breakfast bar. We ate our dinner and later took to the TV room and spend a quiet evening listening to soft music and reading books. I later lay down on Christian's lap still reading. He lay his book on an end table, looking down at me, brushing back my hair from my face. He lean forward and kissed my forehead. I looked up and he had a lovely smile on his face. He really does take my breath away.

'Hey.' He finally spoke to me. I place my bookmark in my book and look up at him giving him my full attention.

'Hey.' I breathed back at him. I stroke my fingers through his day old beard and he closed his eyes at the feel of my hand on his face. He later held my hand to his face as he lean into it. He then started to kiss each of my fingers in turn, and when he got to pinkie finger he slightly bit down on the fleshy part of my small finger. I gasp as I felt the results of his bite pulling in now familiar dark places on my body.

How can that even be? His eyes changed before my eyes. It was really something to behold, as a hunger I saw in his eyes now that I came to know so well since we started our relationship. Then it changed again to a more softer more loving manner. This time I sat up quickly and pushed him down on the couch. With a pillow under his head he watches me like a hawk as I went to work on him.

I finally with his help got his bottom half undressed from any form of clothing. His burning eyes never left mine as I started to message him first before I even start to bring him near my mouth. It was only twenty to thirty minutes later I pushed him into my mouth, and he gasp as I suck him. His moaning grew louder.

'Quiet.' I ordered, smiling up at him.

'Yes, mistress.' He spoke with a wide grin on his face. I kept going and as I push him deeper into my throat he empties out. I felt his manly milk running hot down my throat. He called out my name as he tumble back down to earth. While he was still on a high I got up and kick of my pants and other under garments I had on and sat astride him before he could stop me. I bend down and we kiss his hands are in my hair.

'Ana do you know how gorgeous you look right now?' He asked me and with his help I slowly slide over him and started to move my hips to a hypnotic rhythm. I took his hands and slide them in under my shirt. He later pulled my shirt off and got me out of my bra. He played with my breast as I kept up the rhythm of our delicious connection.

I can feel we are both building and near the top before we both fall over the edge, he grabbed me holding me to his chest and really letting me have it. The force of his depth pushed us both over the threshold and we both just lay here on the couch listening to our raced breathing and in Christian's arms. He pulled out of me and we got dressed again then head to Christian's room and to my own surprise all my things are all over his room. I looked at him.

'What?' He asked at me.

'What is all my stuff doing in your room?'

'I asked them to move all your things into our room.'

'Our room? Look Christian I know you've worked through a lot of things these past two weeks. So have I but I don't want to push my luck by invading your privacy of your room.'

'You're not invading at all, I want you here. Every time we sleep together here, I sleep without having any of my nightmare. I feel at peace when you're here next to me.'

'You have nightmares?'

'Yes, and maybe more frequently than any normal person has.'

'I didn't know.' I crawled over the bed towards him. 'May I know what they are about?' He just shook his head at me. Fair enough, he has done a lot of soul searching I won't push him any further. We got in his shower and we washed and got ready for bed. He got dressed in his PJ bottoms that hung in that yummy way from his hip and I pulled his PJ shirt on and we got into bed. He lay facing each other, with our hand intertwined. We just lay there in the dark, looking at each other.

'I was four when my own mother died. She was a crack whore and her pimp, would come round and then he would smoke. Oh, boy can he smoke. Then sometimes when he couldn't find an ashtray he would burn me.' He told me his sad story I knew he had. I started to cry as my heart break for this wonderful man that lay here beside me.

'I am so sorry that this horrible things happened to you.'

'It was a long time ago, but when I have nightmares it is of that time. It hurts, boy it hurts so much.'

'So that is the scares I have seen before on your body?'

'Yes. That is also the reason, I can't bear that anyone touches me on my whole torso.'

'I understand.' I cupped his handsome face and kissed his forehead this time. He whipped the tears from my eyes. He turned me around and held me to his chest as we fell asleep. Oh, my fifty what a heartbreaking live story. Then two wonderful people found him and gave him a new warm loving home with two additional siblings.

The next morning I had a Christian Grey wakeup call and we had a brilliant time then got into the showers again. I washed my hair as we got dressed for a very busy Thursday at the office. We were done by six thirty and quickly had breakfast that Mrs Jones made us and we both head out to Grey House. We were not even at the office yet and our phones started to ring off the hook. We got word that there had been a theft at one of our sites. Instead of heading to Grey House we head to the site.

We got there and all the employees sprung to attention when Christian entered the building. The head of the board members looked very tense and is sweating like we are in the middle of a heat wave, and it is the beginning of fall. Taylor got to do his work as head of Christian's security and he and Welsh and Berney worked hard all day while Christian call each board members in one by one. I sat with the company secretary, Louise. A middle aged woman with the pretties natural ginger hair I have ever seen on a woman.

I worked next to her and we talked occasionally, between me answering all my own calls and Christian's. We talked about this whole theft thing and she confined in me somehow as she told me who really did it because of the things she heard over the past three weeks. I can hear Christian's angry voice coming from the board room. The atmosphere in the whole office is so tense.

According to Louise it is the vice chairman, Mr Brice Clarkson. He is in bad debt because of his gambling problem and loan sharks are on his case. The forth board member rushed out of the board room and I took my opportunity to head into the board room. Christian looks like a very irritated lion just looking for a fight. I brought him a bottle of water and a fruit juice.

'I have done some fishing of my own, Mr Grey.' He turned to look at me so intensely, I thought he might pounce on me any second. I have never experienced his full face anger before.

'What have you found out, Miss Steele, and make it quick I don't really have much patients at this stage.' He snapped at me more than I am used to.

'Mr Brice Clarkson, have a bit of a gambling problem and are in quite some dept with loan sharks. That is all I found out. Please drink something.' I spoke quickly and left the board room. Ten minutes later I was called back to the board room.

'Sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap at you.'

'It's okay. I just wish you don't get so worked up. I would really like to grow old with you one day Mr Grey. I don't want you to have a heart attack because of someones greed, you can fire any way.' He draws the blinds of the board room completely close.

'Your right.'

'Now with me we are going to take a few deep breaths.' We took a few deep breaths and by number seven he look like himself again.

'So Miss Steele, where have you receive your trusted information from?'

'One thing even the great and sexy Mr Grey haven't figured out yet. We girls talk and in some cases it might be gossip but more than half the time the gossip is more true than all the other added tails to the story.' I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead and then let me go so he can get Mr Clarkson in the board room. Grace called while Christian was busy with Mr Clarkson.

'Good morning, Christian Grey's phone, Ana speaking.'

'Good morning Ana.'

'Grace, it's so nice to hear from you. Christian is in an important meeting right now. Is there any way I can help you with?'

'Yes, I've couriered our annual charity gala invitations to Escala, please make sure you two RSVP before next Friday.'

'Nice. When is it?'

'It's in a month from Saturday.'

'That would be lovely. I will make sure he will get the invitations. How is Carrick?'

'He is great, he is just really busy with his current case that is being prolonged, and that is keeping him busy till way into the night.'

'I know the feeling.' We both chuckled and we finally hung up. I made a note on Christian's schedule about the gala and when to RSVP. There were yelling coming from the board room and people were coming out of their offices to come and listen to the fight. I knock on the door and their calmed down. Taylor rushed into the board room.

I walked down the hall and got the people back in their offices. The whole office got a tense atmosphere. I was just concerned about Christian. An hour later Taylor dragged Mr Clarkson out of the board room in cuffs, the police rocked up and took Clarkson away with the confession he gave Christian. I rushed in after Taylor took Brice away. Christian was white as a sheet with anger. I took him some coffee.

'Ana, please leave I don't want to hurt you, baby please.' He pleaded . I just left his coffee and left.

I got to work after that episode and felt a bit off after that. I continued my work and later we head back to the Grey House. Back at Grey House things just got more intense, the press rocked up at the front door in swarms and I had to quickly type out a speech making sure with legal that it is okay. I mailed it over to Christian and we both head down to meet the media and Christian delivered his speech and he answered a few question. Then we left going back up to Christian's office.

Christian asked me to get the core legal team in his office for an emergency meeting. I did what he asked and then got the meeting set up. I got the meeting set up and everything ready in Christian's office I set out. It was nine thirty and Christian was still in their legal meeting, Sawyer drove me to Escala. I ate and then took a bath and got into bed. I was just so tired after everything that happened today I just wanted to get into bed. I fell asleep in no time at all. I was briefly woken when Christian got home and got into bed. I lay down in my sleep on his chest and fell asleep further. I felt his hand and lips on my hair.

'I'm sorry about today baby.' He whispered to me.

'I know you were under a lot of stress today, love. I understand that and it worries me.'

'Why?'

'The way you got angry for instance, it's not at all good for your health.' I continues.

'My health?'

'Yes, Mr Grey, I told you earlier today, if it is okay with you, I would like to grow old with you.'

'I remembered, Miss Steele.' He had a smile on his voice. 'Very well Miss Steele. Now go back to sleep.' I did and it was really nice, having him here next to me and a lot calmer.

'It's Friday and Christian will be out of the office all day as he will be playing golf with Mr David Sanders, so he left his phone with me at the office to take his calls. He has Taylor with him to make a call if he needs to. I can't believe it's Friday already and the end of the month. This will also be the end of my third month being here at Grey Enterprises Holdings In.

The end of my probation period. I really do hope my performance appraisal will have good marks when they call me in for it down at HR. I am really stressed out because of it. Christian told me he'll send them a letter about my work and the quality of it, so I don't need to worry. At two PM Suzann called me in and we had a one on one in her office. She held Christian's letter in her hand reading it. The early forty-something woman with the glasses on her nose look very impressed at what she is reading in his letter.

'Miss Steele, it would seem you have been working your tail off more then the rest of us in the company. I am very impressed, I also received a letter from Ros, on what she observe from you and was glad you joined this team and is really a hard worker that is willing to work at all hours into the night.' I just sit and listen to Suzann, my insides are shaking like a leaf in the windy season.

'Well Miss Steele, from my side to you from all these letters of reference not just from Mr Grey and Ros. We have also received letters from all the departments that you have worked with saying the same things over and over that you are really clear and down to the point of what you want done, and you set out and do it. As the head of the HR department, I am really happy to announce that your probation period is now officially over and also happy to officially say, welcome to the family here at Grey House.'

'Thank you so much.' She hand me a sealed envelope and send me on my way. I head for the cafeteria, pick a table since I haven't had lunch yet, so I got myself a fruit salad and a fruit juice and read what was inside the envelope. It's a letter with my already known job description and a new figure of my salary. It has doubled of what I have been getting the past three months. In next year when I move out of the internship program my pay will double yet again. This is wonderful.

I ate my fruit salad and head back with my letter and my fruit juice to where Andrea has been manning the phones. I got there and she can't really answer three phones at once and I step in and answer Christian's phone first. It was Christian, he wanted to know how everything went over. I told him and he was really happy for me and knew I was stressed for nothing. Then after his call the phones did not shut up till after eight. Andrea already left at seven, to go home. Sawyer appeared and we finally drove home, Kate phone to say hi as we drove home. I just end the call when Sawyer started to drive funny.

'What is going on?' I asked.

'Sorry for my driving ma'am, but we are being followed.'

'It's that same car from before.' I spoke looking out the back window.

'Ma'am can you call Mr Taylor for me please.'

'Sure.' I got Taylor on the line and sat the phone in the hands free cradle. We weave through traffic trying to get away, but tonight he rams us from behind over and over. My heart is beating so fast, as I look from the road to the car behind me. Please I really don't need this tonight. Sawyer really tries to shake this guy and nothing and then we try to outsmarted him and it worked. We drove into an basement garage of a shopping centre and turn everything off and hide. It was really close, but it worked again.

I know we are both going to have really sore neck in the morning or a little later. We waited another ten to fifteen minutes then drove off to Escala. Christian is still not back from the country club. I ate dinner Mrs Jones made. Then got in a hot bath. My poor little car. I didn't even look at where that jerk hit us. I got out the bath tub and went straight back to work.

Christian's phone kept ringing till about ten, thirty PM then everything went quiet. A quarter to eleven I went to bed just glad this day is over. With my phone and Christian's on my bed side table I fell into a welcoming sleep. By the time Christian got home was pass midnight and he smell of cigars and stale alcohol. He sweep my hair from my neck and kissed me, then head to the bathroom doing how knows what. As for me, I just drift back into my wonderful dream state.

Saturday morning and I was in quite in need of the bathroom I got up look at the clock on Christian's side of the bed and it said eight in the morning, felt my neck from last night and it was really aching sore from the impact. Christian wasn't in bed. I walked in to the bathroom and he made himself a bed on the rug and on a pile of towels on the bathroom floor.

I've done my business and went through my daily routine while I was in the bathroom. Yet it didn't even wake him up at all. I got dressed in my sexy cut jeans, and a figure hugging t-shirt, I French braid my hair and head out the door. Mrs Jones is off today so I started on making great hang over food. I made pancakes and bacon and of course some fried eggs. I place Christian's food in the oven and set out to eat mine, then afterward went to brush my teeth. Christian was still sleeping. I checked that he is breathing and he was and he clearly was in a very deep sleep, his breathing indicated that. I left him some orange juice and two Anvil's on the bathroom basin.

I took his phone and mine and got back to work in the library that was allocated now as my home office. There are hundreds of new e-mails and I started to work through them. Sawyer later came in and came and show me the pictures he took now of my damaged car. The whole bumper was pushed into the trunk of my semi new car, and my neck is really starting to hurt. At noon, Christian found his way to the bed, when I came to get the rest of my things. I made an appointment to go see a doctor for my neck and Sawyer and we set out. While I was at the hospital I checked in with Dr Greene and she was pleased to see me in good health and gave me, my new month supply of pills.

Sawyer also got a neck brace, like me and was send home with a bag full of pain killers. Back at Escala, things were still quiet. Christian was semi awake from his drinking marathon from last night. Now with my neck brace on and my medication in my system. At dinner time I made a nice home cooked meal, and with Christian only coming to now. We sat and ate dinner. After dinner I gave him all his over twenty messages and set out back to the kitchen and cleaned up. He haven't noticed my neck brace yet, which is odd he usually notice everything.

He was in his study returning calls, and I set out to take a bath, after my bath I took my medication and got my neck back brace on, before I lay down. I later took the brace off because it was really uncomfortable to wear while trying to sleep. I left him a reminder e-mail that we have to give his mother a answer of the charity gala by this coming Friday as an e-mail for him. My medication was taking effect and I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night in pain from my neck. I sat up and Christian was asleep beside me.

'What's wrong?' He asked me as I sat up and walked into bathroom.

'I have to drink something for me neck. It hurts like hell.'

'Why?'

'Haven't you read the report yet?'

'What report?' He started to asked panicked.

'The report, Sawyer and Taylor wrote. It is sitting on your desk in your study.'

'No. Just tell me why your neck's hurting, baby please.' I shrugged and it just made my neck hurt more.

'Sawyer and I we were driving home last night from the office and when that same yellow car from before ram us a few times from behind. Our necks got hurt and oh, my poor new car looks bad to.'

'What?' He yelled and was out of the bed in a heartbeat, walking towards me.

'Please excuse me I need to drink something for my aching neck.' I head into the bathroom and drank the medication the doctor gave me at the hospital. He walked into the bathroom after me and took me in his arms.

'I'm sorry, I'm not at all mad at you just at what happened, and sorry that I was too drunk to find this out earlier. Can you ever forgive me.'

'Of course, I forgive you Mr Grey, I have to say I really didn't like to have you come home drunk. I was how ever very happy you had Taylor with you to drive you home.' He gave the top of my head a kiss and I went to show him the pictures Sawyer took earlier today of our close encounter Friday evening. I saw Christian clench his jaw as he saw the pictures. He tucked me under his arm as Sawyer gave Christian his report in so many words. I really didn't want to live through that again so I walked off, heading back to bed after I gave Christian a kiss on his cheek. My medication is working and I was back asleep in no time at all.

Sunday morning, we both slept in late. Christian was busy reading e-mails on his phone as for me I was busy working on my laptop getting all his things sorted for the up and coming week. We talked about his mothers charity gala and Christian really want to take me. So we RSVP our attending. I made a note three times before and on the actual day of the event. Later in the morning Grace and Carrick arrived at Escala and we all had brunch together. The more time I spend with these wonderful warm hearted people the more I really start to like them.

Carrick although full of smiles, looks really tired. I was in my neck brace and Grace as well as Carrick was shocked at the story of why I came to wear the neck brace. Christian assured them that his security team has everything under control, in searching for this mystery man. After noon they both left and we were alone once more. We both set out on working and then I was later pulled away from my work by the boss man himself to go and play a little in the play room. I was tied up, gagged and flogged into submission.

Later he pulled out his brand new vibrator he pulled it from its manufacturer wrapping. He threw the wrapping in the trash can and place brand new batteries inside the large silver cylinder and turned it on. He let the vibrations run down my chest, breasts, sides, belly till he found the apex of my thighs and he was kissing me when he pushed the vibrator inside me and played with the different vibrations. From low to high, and from medium to low and out of nowhere to high again. I just couldn't take it anymore and came loudly.

I got flogged for making so much noise and then was lightly collard and I had to walk on my hands and knees all over the play room while he hit me on my behind with his riding crop. Then when he walked around me and saw my very red and now sore behind he let me lay down on my front on the bed and had his way with me. I have to saw I really don't get sometimes why he does the things he do or why but I at least get the ultimate benefit of him doing what he likes and I get the sex out of it.

So in a weird shocking way we both get what we want. I'm not always in the mood for playing but it helps him. I have come to terms that I am his only pure form of therapy and if I can help him while he help me, what is a little pain between lovers. Afterward when we were done we head for the bathroom for the evening and took a bath together. After our bath he took care of my sore behind and rubbed some cream on my back side as I fell asleep with him holding me to his side.

~~~OoO~~~

Monday morning come round as I am now work here a precisely six months. The company couldn't do any better then it's doing at the moment. There have been some major breakthroughs at the university and as for Christian and me we couldn't be any better either. The charity gala, if you were wondering were so great and I got to me the infamous Dr John Flynn, himself as he danced with me. What a wonderful soft hearted man. I won an auction bid with the money Christian keep giving me for what Taylor got for my old Wanda, and I am now the winner of a weekend for six at Christian's Aspin Creek log home.

He was angry with me of what I've done of course but there is nothing a good spanking can't cure. I also had the unfortunate opportunity to meet Christian's Mrs Robinson face to face and as I thought before I really grew to hate her for what she has done to Christian. As for Mr Mysterious Grey, he was angry that Elena cornered me at the event. According to Christian she was not even suppose to be here. She later left a letter addressed to me with Taylor and he gave it to me as we left. I read it and gave it as is to Christian.

He looks even more angrier then I have seen him in a long time. Yet here I am at the office at seven AM, on a Monday morning already working myself to a standstill. Christian stroll into the office with his phone glue to his ear as he pass my desk with a smile. He is at the office early. He doesn't have any breakfast meetings scheduled and it is not even eight yet. I got him his coffee and head into his office with his coffee. I was about half way out the door, when Christian called after me as he just end his call.

'Miss Steele. Can I speak with you?'

'Sure sir. How can I help or assist you?' I asked turning back to him. He walked over to me and lead me to the couch. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me. A very un-fifty way for him to act.

'Miss Steele I know our arrangement has came to it's end but I would like to make our arrangement a more permanent one.' What? Is he serious? I have already started to look for a place of my own now.

'What are you suggesting sir?' I asked not sure where he is going with this.

'Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, I am asking you to please marry me.' The breath caught in my throat at his word. My heart felt like it will burst with glee. I really do love this wonderful man before me. There was a moment of silence while I think of all this. 'Please say something?' He prompted me a little.

'Yes, Mr Christian Grey, I will marry you.' I spoke through my happy tears. He gasp and pulled me to my feet again. We stood there in an embrace that what felt like forever. He released me from his tight hold on me to slide the rock of a ring on my finger. Oh, my god what a gorgeous ring. It's a really classic looking ring.

We kissed for the thousands time and we finally pulled ourselves apart so we could get back to work, but decided that we will celebrate it tonight with the rest of the family at the 'Mile High Club' restaurant in the centre of Seattle. I called Kate to tell her only about the restaurant gathering, so that she and Elliot can be there with the rest of the family. Andrea came in and saw my ring. I told her that I got engaged to my wonderful boyfriend, and that we are going out to celebrate tonight. The whole day was something crazy. At lunch time I walked into Christian's office with his lunch and he was on the phone with Ray.

'Yes, Ray. I have and yes… Of course how can I not. Yes, she's right here.' He hand me his phone.

'Daddy?'

'Annie, honey. Christian just asked me for your hand. Are you absolutely sure about this, honey?'

'Yes, daddy more than anything in the world. He really is and absolutely is my happily ever after.'

'Well, Annie if you are that sure then I'm okay with it. Hand me back to him and I love you baby girl.'

'I love you to daddy. Please be gentle with him okay.'

'Of course, Annie. Bye.'

'Bye, daddy.' I hand Christian back his phone and I left. Andrea left to go have lunch herself at the cafeteria. I ate while I looked after the phones. I gave my mom a call and told her about my engagement. She was through the roof and just wanted to start talking weddings. I cut her call short when the office phones started to ring off the hook. Somehow the press got wind of our engagement and is calling the office phones red hot. I ran into Christian's office with this news and he got really pissed off.

'The only thing I can see now is that our phones and servers are either bugged or hacked. Ten security teams were send out through the whole building to start searching for any form of bugs and Berney and his whole team are all hard at work to search any corner of cyber space to see if our servers have indeed been hacked or not. Berney later called in the evening to let us know that they are just over half way with their search and haven't found anything as yet, but as for the bug searching goes there were more than twelve bug in Christian's office alone and then three in the reception area where Andrea and I work.

Christian's anger was very clear when he got word of this news. There was even one inside my blackberry Christian gave me. That frightened me. Taylor and his teams got all the bugs and they burned them all. Two hundred and seventy bug total found and then they started to search Escala as well, while we were at the 'Mile High Club' for dinner with the family. Everyone was really happy for Christian and me. Kate was happy for me and I can see there is something going on with her and Elliot. Oh, no. Trouble in paradise.

I really hope not, they are both such a perfect fit. Grace and Carrick where over the moon with our announcement. After dinner Christian and I head home and done some celebration of our own. I really just lay on the table as Christian had his way with me, for way into the early hours of the next day. I fell asleep completely satisfied and overjoyed on the playroom bed. I only woke up at five in the morning.

Felt my overused sore limbs, Christian is nowhere to be found. I head to the bathroom where I had to use the facilities and start getting ready for the day. I got dressed in my old plum colour dress Christian love so much with stockings and black high heels he bought me, then set out to pin my hair up today and I was out the door. I found Christian at the breakfast bar reading the paper and eating his breakfast when I arrived.

'Good morning Miss Steele, I hope you slept well.'

'Yeah it was okay, it would have been better to have you next to me Mr Grey, yet you were not. A missed opportunity I'm afraid.' I smirked at him. He returned my grin.

'Is that so?' I just nod my head and drank my tea and turn my attention to my breakfast. I ate then while he was still in his PJ's I head out to the office. I was almost out the front door when he pulled me into his arms and gave me a wonderful embrace with a nice kiss.

'Don't be late you have a nine o'clock appointment with Mr Henderson.'

'Of course not. See you soon. Drive save.' He breathed as Sawyer and I left for Grey House. 'I love you.' He yelled as the elevator doors close. I text him once we were in the car out in the street.

'I love you too, Mr Grey.' And send it to him. There were press all over the front door of Grey House. So we had to go in the back of the building. As I reached the office and the office phone rang and it was Christian.

'Baby are you okay, Taylor just showed me the news.'

'What we were on the news?' Panic started to set in.

'Ana, please calm down. Our team will sort this out. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

'Okay. Please be careful.'

'I will.' We hung up and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate soon. How could this get out of hand so quickly? I finally calmed down and started to focus on my work for the day and printed out all the documents Christian will need for all his meetings today and placed it on his desk with his cup of coffee as I walked out of his office, Christian walked in. He grabbed my arm and closed the door.

'Come here, everything is going to be okay.' He spoke to me.

'Okay.' Was all I could get out as he held me and I held him. I really wanted to cry but couldn't as our clients started to arrive for their meetings with Christian and the day progressed rather in a moderate passé. So did the week proceed. Friday midmorning we flew out to Portland with Ros and myself, for a meeting at the university. Our meeting was really stretched out and it was about one PM when we flew back to Seattle, when Christian wanted to take a little detour to Mt Helena since they lifted the flight restrictions. It was breath taking till the Christian started to lose control of Charlie Tango and had to do an emergency landing. That was all I remember, of him trying to put Charlie Tango down in the thick forest.

~~~OoO~~~

I foggily came to hanging upside down from I don't know where. My light went out again. I came to later and I was so cold and it was pith black outside, and yet again I fell unconscious. The smell of cut trees and damp earth woke me only briefly and I was out again.

Later bright lights was shone into my eyes and I want to block it out but I can't move, my arms are strapped to my sides. My body aches so bad. My consciousness slip again and I drift away. This time my sleep was dragged out quite a bit. I don't know how long I have been in this state or where I am. I started to get the feeling back into my numb body and that brought me back to myself.

I gasp as everything hurt so badly. I opened my eyes and everything was overly bright. My room lights where dimmed. I looked around the room and saw Ros and her girlfriend. Ros's leg is in a cast. Christian's arm was in a sling and his head was bandaged up. Kate cling to Elliot crying and Ray and mom is here with Grace and Carrick. What is going on? Ouch! Damn it, why can't I move and if I do it hurts like hell.

'Easy baby.' Christian spoke as he held my hand. I looked over at him. He looks like he haven't shaved in almost two weeks, he has bags under his eyes and so does the rest of my family and friends in my room.

'What happened?' I asked through my very sore throat. Grace held a glass of water for me to drink.

'We were still over Mt Helena when Charlie Tango's controls jammed up and I couldn't move her so the only way for us to get out safe was for me to try and land her. But when we hit the tree line all hell broke loose and between the three of us, you sitting in the back were thrown out of the wreck. Where you almost fell to your death. When we finally found you.

You were hanging lifeless upside down a thick tree branch. The first response team air lifted you to the hospital.' Christian explained to me, as tears ran down his face. I squeezed his hand. He rubbed his tears away with his sling hand, then he continued. 'So when they got you to the emergency room, they found you have almost broke every bone on your left side of your body and have been pierced by a sharp looking tree branch. When you fell and it pierced your right side and out again.'

'What? A tree went right through me?'

'Yes, baby it did.' He finished and he really looks so tired. That explains just why I am so darn sore all over and why I can't move at all.

'How long have I been here?'

'Two and a half weeks.' Grace stepped in and placed her hand on my right shoulder. 'We are all just glad you came too finally. Now you need your rest and we all should let her get some more rest.' My room emptied out and only Christian stayed behind. I am hurting so badly all over it really feels like I am dying.

'Ana?'

'Yes.' I answered looking over at him, screwing my eyes shut in pain as I turn my head to look at him. I open my eyes again and he had pain in his eyes to.

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?'

'For what happened to you, I've thought more than once that I lost you and the sun had set on my dark fifty shade world and haven't risen for over two weeks. I have no desire to ever feel like that again.'

'Hey, you have not lost me yet, Grey. I am still here, and it was not at all your fault of what happened to the three of us. None of us would have known that this was going to happen. So please find it in yourself to forgive yourself Christian please.' He eyes goes darker and then cloud over with emotion.

'Oh, Ana, I can't afford to lose you. I will only forgive myself if you still want to marry me?'

'Of course I still want to marry you. I really truly madly deeply fell in love with you Mr Christian Grey and if you would have this completely in pain, slightly dull and nerdy woman then I am completely yours.' He gasp at my words and lean down and gave me a kiss.

'I will still have you baby.' He spoke the moment he broke our kiss. 'I really truly love you too. Now I am getting a nurse to give you some more pain killers.'

'Thank you, the pain is really getting bad.' I spoke before he turned to leave. He kissed me briefly then left to get the nurse. He returned before the nurse came and inject something into the tube that was already in my arm. Christian lean in on last time and whispered in my ear: 'I love you'. Then I was gone.

The beginning of the following week I was send home to recover there, and yes Christian went a bit over board at my home care. I was care for around the clock. Five weeks in and I am in rehab and soon was back on my feet. The evidence collect by Taylor and his team that Charlie Tango has been sabotage, by a man called Jack Hyde. Judging by his finger print profile.

That was just from the finger prints they collected and this Jack guy ripped the control cords from the under belly of Charlie Tango, where he sat in the hanger at Boeing field. I finally got back to work after six weeks been out of work. It did felt nice to be back and seeing Andrea again. She was just very happy I was all better. Christian is off somewhere in the building having meetings. I had his phone and took his calls. Taylor called telling me that the police has put out an arrest order and is having a city wide man hunt for Jack Hyde. Christian finally came back at lunch time just as Andrea head down for lunch. Christian came in and took in Andrea seat and sat next to me.

'Taylor called.' I informed Christian.

'And?'

'The police is on city wide man hunt for this Jack guy.'

'Good. So Miss Steele?' He pulled my chair towards him. 'How are you feeling today?'

'I am much better than I used to be, Mr Grey. Thanks to you. How can I help you today?' His smile grew, and I know he is clearly up to something.

'I was just wondering about our wedding?'

'You were? And what were you thinking about, master?' His mischievous smile grew larger.

'Well, when would you like it to be?'

'I have no idea. What do you suggest, master?' I continue my play.

'I like you be mine in a month from this Saturday.'

'Very well, sir. As you wish.'

'Okay, Miss Steele would you like a big wedding or small one.'

'Please no crowds. Just family and close friends, nothing more.'

'Very well, now the where?'

'I really love the lovely scenery of the sound by your parents place. You think they will mind if we have it there.'

'No, not at all in fact we might just have made my mother's day by having it there.' I smiled at him.

'Well Mr Grey we do aim to please.'

'Indeed we do Miss Steele.' He tip my chair forward and gave me a kiss. Then he sat with me a few minutes longer and I gave the load down of all his messages. He kissed my hair then head off to his office. Ten minutes later I got a call from Grace and was super excited that we decided to hold the wedding at their home, and then set out to talk wedding details for the next hour.

We finally decided on colour, theme and other finer details. I phoned Kate later and she got her fashion designer mother to call me and I am having a measurement meeting with her tomorrow over lunch time and so everything started. I later on phoned mom and told her Christian asked me to marry him and she was overjoyed by the news and gave her Grace's phone number so they can start communicating. I finally got back to my work and then Mia called as she just found out about our wedding being held at their home from Grace and she kept on babbling on and on about the wedding menu.

I told her that Christian and I still have to discuss that later. By mid afternoon I was already so tired by just the wedding details alone that I just want to run in a direction and never come back. Then Christian step out of his office just before his financial department arrive for their monthly meeting, and as I look at Christian I knew I made the right decision to marry this wonderful man. Andrea grabbed the meeting agenda from the printer behind us and head inside the Christian's office to get everything ready before everyone arrive. Christian came and stand by my desk.

'Miss Steele, you look rather tired. Do you feel alright baby?'

'I feel tired, all this wedding talk and arrangements and wedding details.' He chuckled and walked around and pulled me from my seat and wrap his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him, lay my head on his chest.

'Don't worry Ana, everything will work out fine. You'll see. What about we go out tonight to celebrate, just you and me?'

'It sounds good, but we can celebrate tonight in another why…' I smiled up at him.

'Miss Steele, I am shocked at what you insinuating here, but I think we can work something out if that is how you want to play.' He smirks at me.

'Mr Grey, I do believe you are smirking at me.'

'Indeed I am Miss Steele. I am also wondering what type of sub I have created, since you become insatiable.'

'I am only insatiable when it comes to you Mr Grey.'

'Well, we do aim to please Miss Steele.'

'Indeed we do, Mr Grey. I love you.'

'And I love you. Now be a good girl and come and take the minutes for this meeting.'

'I don't think that will be a very good idea Mr Grey. Andrea already volunteered to sit in at this meeting so you can concentrate more on the meeting then to stare at me for the next hour and a half Mr Grey.'

'You know me to well, Miss Steele. What am I going to do with you?' I stoop up on my toes and whisper in his ear.

'We'll see tonight, master.' His eyes turn bright and he gave me a quick kiss before he left heading back to his office just as Andrea come back out. I got back to work and worked my tail off while they have their financial meetings I answered phones and in between work, I have family phone me and asking mind numbing question on our wedding. By the time we left for Escala, I was already three quarter of the way with the last meeting of the day's minutes and other documentation Christian wanted done before tomorrow.

Some of the legal documents he wanted was sent from Ivan our legal department. We head home and after dinner while Christian was busy in his study I finish the rest of my work I had left over then hurried to get ready for a play room session. I braided my hair and head to the play room where I kneeled and waited for Christian. Three hours passed and still no Christian, my knees where getting rather sore and I head back to our room, took a shower and climb into bed. I fell asleep and later had a wakeup call from Christian as he got into bed. He had a few toy from the play room with him and we had a ton of fun playing at two o'clock in the morning. By four o'clock we both fell asleep.

I was only woken up by Christian at nine AM. I jumped up and got ready for the day. He laugh at me as I hop around the room getting ready.

'Why are you laughing at me Mr Grey? You let me over slept this morning.'

'Please relax Miss Steele, I only done it because you have a measurement appointment with Kate's mother, correct.'

'Yes…' Where is he going with this?

'I wanted to drive you, I promise I will not go in with you but only to take you there myself.'

'But you have a 10 AM meeting with Mr Hogan and at 11AM you have a meeting at the Yamaha building.'

'Yes, I have postpone them to next week. I am spending the day with my fiancé.' He spoke that word and it sounds so ultra sexy the way the words fly out of his wonderful mouth.

'I really like the way you say that, it's like warm honey and chocolate wrapping like silk around me.'

'Now there's a thought. Food play, maybe we can try it sometime soon.' He eyes burn with desire again.

'I also like the idea of spending a normal work day off with my future husband.' I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

'The future Mrs Grey.' He tested the words and he closed his eyes smiling in delight of the sound. I also have to agree that it really has a fantastic ring to it. I walked over to him and when he opened his eyes again I was kissing him. He grabbed me by surprise and pin me to our bed.

'Mr Grey, what are you doing?' I asked as he started to kiss my neck.

'Trying to get lucky Mrs Grey.' His words already made me hot and bothered in all the right places.

'Don't you think you are pushing your luck just a bit Mr Grey?'

'Well Mrs Grey, a man can surely dream.' His word was our undoing and it was over after that. Before I could passé myself I was coming undone underneath him. He pulled out of me and we both lay there panting trying to get out breathing under control. There were a knock on our ajar room door. I grabbed the bed sheets to cover myself. Christian helped and quickly got dressed in his pants on the floor.

'Yes.' Christian snap.

'Sir, Ros is on the line for you about the Tokyo deal.'

'I'll be right there Taylor.' Taylor left and Christina quickly turn to me and gave a brief kiss and was gone. I jump in a shower quickly and got dressed again. I head out and started to eat my pancakes Mrs Jones made me. She looks happier then usual this morning. Maybe Taylor worked his magic on her last night. After breakfast my phone started to ring none stop with work and paparazzi trying to get their next scoop from the cities celeb couple. I don't even know how they got my number. Call after call even throughout my fitting was like this.

An hour later Kate's mother got all my measurements she needed and the style I want with the fabrics she showed me and finally she was ready to begin with my dress. Christian drove us next to the hospital where we meet his mother to talk some more wedding details. After that I quickly pop into Dr Greene's office and she done her monthly check on me and I was perfectly fine and I got my next month's supply of pills, we head back to Escala when the press swamp us and we had to speed away.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. The police finally caught that Jack character.'

'Really? That is wonderful news. Does it mean we can finally live normal lives without him driving fear in us of going out?'

'Yes, I would assume so.' He continued and took my hand where it lay on his leg while he drove us home and kissed my knuckles.

'So how is the Tokyo deal coming along?'

'It looks like Ros and I would be flying out there soon before the year is over.'

'Oh.'

'Hey, I would like to take you with me Miss Steele.'

'But what about the happenings at the office?'

'We have our laptops we can work any place in the world Miss Steele. So what do you say, to Tokyo?'

'I would love to accompany you Mr Grey.'

'Wonderful.' Christian's phone rang over the hands free kit in the car and he answer it short as he always does everyone. I just looked at him as he talked business, not really paying much attention to his conversation. I really am a lucky woman to have gotten such a wonderful man. The thought warms my heart and I feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. After all our stop over's at all the different places we finally had to head over to Grey House so Christian could sort out a rising problem. Andrea shot to attention when she saw us arrive. I sat down and I just drag my schedule from my laptop at home to the one here at the office and send one over to Andrea's computer so she'll know where we'll be.

~~~OoO~~~

Since the news of our engagement hit the web we are both constantly pestered by the press being everywhere and following our every move. I just went to my fitting yesterday, when the paparazzi followed me there. Thanks to Sawyer and Ryan they were assigned to be my guards by Christian we finally shook the press, and I could do my last fitting in peace. I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow. The month is over and yes Grace, Mia and my mother all worked hard with me to get everything done in the short time span Christian gave us to do everything.

Driving home from the boutique with my dress now in hand. Yesterday was a salon day courtesy from Christian, I'm sleeping over at the Grey's tonight with my mother. We just hit rush hour here in Seattle as we head out of the city. I am just glad Sawyer and Ryan is driving, I don't think my nerves can take on Seattle traffic tonight as well. Kate my Maid of Honour is also going to stay over and Mia is my brides maid. She was so happy when I asked her, nothing more than right, now that I finally have a sister I always wanted.

Grace every time I take her with me when I do a fitting are in tears when she sees me in my wedding dress. Today at the office was rushed getting everything ready for Christian that was clearly angry about something but he didn't want to tell me at all. He can be so secretive at times. I send Andrea all the things she will need while Christian and I will be gone on our honeymoon, Christian's keeping even our destination top secret. As for me we can stay at home, doing what we always do together have lots of fun in the red room. I am so tired, I look out the SUV's window and mindlessly stare at the rain and hectic traffic as we hit the freeway, towards the Grey's house.

A whole hour and a half later we arrived at the Grey's, Grace, Mia, Kate and mom all came out to greet me when we arrived. Sawyer and Ryan both look on edge for some reason and went into over protective mode when we arrived and started to do patrols. Their behaviour makes me suspicious, about what is actually going on. The marquees, is already standing outside and the whole tent is already decorated like I wanted it to be. It is all so beautiful. White linen intertwined with fairy lights were draped from the roof of the tent and everything looks so magical. According to Kate our night is only starting and I had to shrug my shoulders because I know she wants to throw me a proper hen's night. I am so tired and am not in to doing anything tonight beside getting my proper beauty sleep.

'Kate, can't we just stay here and watch a few chick flicks with everyone here, I am so tired and I had such a super long day.'

'No, here is some 'lucazad' drink up, we are going out.' I drank and ate what food she gave me that was already packed for me. The five of us set out and hit the town. First was a strip club. You know where sexy male strippers dance all over you after that we set off to a night club. Sawyer and Ryan always sticking close with Mia's and Grace's own bodyguards as well.

What the heck is going on here? After we danced the night away we finally head home by eleven PM. I took a welcoming bath and lay down on Christian's childhood bed. I text'ed Christian; 'wishing him sweet dreams and that I miss him so much tonight'. He replied; 'Miss you to baby, hope you enjoyed your night out on the town, with the girls.' I hit reply; 'I am so tired, I rather wanted to be in bed earlier, but the time with the girls were fun. I hope you are having a nice evening with the guys?' He text back; 'Yes, we are, we are at a bar having a billiard competition between us. I miss you Mrs Grey.' His text made me smile as I hit reply; 'I have a delicious memory of us on a billiard table…' Oh, this will provoke him a little.

His; 'Yes, I remember and what a wonderful delicious memory it is. What are you doing?'

'We just got back from a night club and I had a wonderful shower and I am getting sleepy after this long day.'

'Sweet dreams, Mrs Grey. See you tomorrow. Remember I love you.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey. Sweet dreams to you as well, and I love you more.' After that our text's gone all quiet. I turned on my side and hug a pillow to myself as I fell asleep inhaling the scent that still cling to Christian's childhood pillows. Seven o'clock the next morning I was already up and pushed into the shower where I washed everything including my hair. I got out and was already dressed in my bridal lingerie with a robe wrapped around me as my hairdresser got to work on my wet hair drying it. Mia and Kate brought me a cup of tea with a bowl of oatmeal.

It was delicious with the fresh berries inside it. I ate while my hair were being done then after I eaten and drank all my tea, I rushed to brush my teeth and came back so the girls can do my make-up. By ten I was already, I just had to get into my wedding dress. I just sat staring out the room window, looking down on the lawn as all our guests arrive and head to where we will have our ceremony in the garden.

I was glad that it rain early last night and it stopped shortly after I got here. So judging by the clear skies today it is going to be a great day. A half an hour later I was helped into my wedding dress with the help from Kate, Mia and Kate's mother Louisa. I step into my shoes and there was a knock on my room door and my mother and Ray stepped in with Grace and Carrick. They all gasp when they look at me.

'Is it really that bad?' I asked nervously looking down at myself. They all lightly chuckled then stepped closer to me.

'No honey, you look breath taking in this dress. Thank you Louisa. She looks stunning.' Grace turned to Kate's mother when she spoke.

'You're welcome, it's one of my resent favourite dresses I've worked on.' Louisa responded. Our photographer came in and started to snap away at me. I was later shown into the front garden where I was promised it's a no go zone for Christian. After the ton of photos I head back inside and got ready for the big moment to go out there. My nerves are through the roof. Kate and Mia still fuss around me. Ray just has the biggest smile on his face when he came to stand in front of me.

'Annie. Annie. Annie, you look more beautiful today then you did on your prom night. Christian is a very lucky man.'

'Thanks daddy, but I am pretty sure I am the lucky girl.' I smile up at my wonderful father.

'Are you ready honey?'

'Yes. Please don't let me fall, okay.'

'Never, baby girl.' He spoke and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek. I pull my veil over my face and we step out on the red carpet that is rolled out to the altar. The soft instrumental music starts and Ray and I head down the aisle towards an all smiling Christian. With his brother as his Best man and Jose as well. It really took some convincing on my part to even get Christian to consider it.

When we got close to the front, daddy stopped pulled the veil from my face and gave me another kiss on my cheek and shook Christian's hand as he gave me away to Christian. Christian pulled my arm through his as we walk the last distance to the priest, as our ceremony starts. The priest went on and on and finally got to our vows part. I gave Kate my flowers and turned to Christian as he turned to me as he took my hands and looked into my eyes.

His vows to me: 'I Christian Tervellen- Grey, take you today as my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.' His words touched my heart and Kate had to hand me a tissue to whip my threatening tears. I dab the corners of my eyes then turn back to him as he smile back at me. He rub my knuckles like he always does and then set to kiss them. I heard some of our guest go, awe.

I started my part of the vow ceremony.

My vows to him: 'I Anastasia Rose Steele, take you today as my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend.' His smile just grew wider with every word I spoke.

Now I have Grace and Carla in tears. The priest brought the ceremony to a close and the final words all girls always dream of since we are eleven years old; 'You may now kiss your bride.' Christian tipped me and gave me a kiss as our family and friends jump to the feet in cheers. He gently sat me back on my feet as we head towards the garden for more photos while out guests head towards the marquees. The photographer took some amazing pictures, of us.

'So Mrs Grey, I have to say right now that you took my breath away when you walked down the aisle in this stunning dress.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey. You made my knees weak when I saw you in this tux. You look so handsome.' I looked up at him as he bend down and gave me a kiss. 'I love you, Mr Grey.'

'And I love you Mrs Grey.' He spoke and kissed the tip of my nose. After all the photos were taken we head into the marquees, where all the celebrations were being held and it went on well into the night. Soon our guest went on their way. I got the opportunity tonight to dance with Ray, Carrick, Elliot and Jose. Jose just looked sad for some reason while we danced. I just wish I knew why he was so sad. At mid night Christian and I left to catch our flight to how knows where. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan drove us to the airport where our private GEH jet where waiting for us.

Christian carried me over the threshold of the jet in my wedding dress. He told me he wants to take off my dress himself. So as always I want to please my husband very much and I kept it on just for him. We strap into our seats and after twenty minutes we were launched into the skies. Christian and I took to the back of the jet where the bedroom's located and we stood so close to each other he pulled the pins from my hair and let it fall in soft waves down my back.

His breath started to race as he step back to admire me then I pulled the zipper down my back and let my dress pool at my feet. I scoop down to pick it up and lay it over the chair to the side. I walked back over to Christian where he never let his eyes off of me. Standing in front of him, he just smiled down at me.

'Mrs Grey, you really are a stunning woman.' He spoke raking his fingers through my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck.

'Mr Grey, we aim to please.' I felt my naughty grin spread across my face. He gasp at my words and before I could blink his mouth was on mine and we kissed. His hands roamed all over my body. I pulled his jacket and shirt and the rest of his clothes off of him. He later carried me to the bed and lay me down so gently as he got to work on my lingerie I still had on.

'Mrs Grey, I love this corset on you, maybe we should get you some more of them.' He breathed.

'I love wearing them, for you Mr Grey.' I smiled at him and his whole face grew darker with desire for me which in turn gets me going in all the right places. After he got me naked as well he came and hover over me. We just stare at each other for the longest time. He finally bend down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and then work his way all over my overly sensitive skin as his kisses leave a flaming trail all over me. When we finally connect as one the feeling was beyond toe curling delicious. We move as one for hours, and once we were done we each took a shower and climb back into bed, where I fell asleep in the safety of my husband's arms.

The next morning our air hostess served, us breakfast and we ate together as we caught up on our work. Ros will be Christian for the next three weeks at Grey House while we are on our honeymoon. I responded on some incoming e-mails and so did Christian, he even made a couple of calls regarding some urgent matters, back in Seattle. More hours past on our flight and to my utmost surprise we landed at Heathrow international airport, London. According to Christian it is only one of our stop over's. We spend a whole week here in London, we went on a 'Jane Austin' tour and then the following days, a 'Thomas Hardy' tour and then we went to see 'Cats' at the Royal Albert hall.

Christian took me to go see the palace, Big Ben and we went on the big fares wheel. The whole week in London was just the best I could have ever wished for. At the end of the week we head to Paris where Christian took me to all the place when he was here when he was much younger. One night we even had dinner at the Eiffel tower. The French people really know their food, I have to say. After our week in Paris was over we flew over to Italy the actual destination of our Honeymoon. Now in Italy the food, wine and the atmosphere is even more richer then we had in Paris.

I think I'm falling in love with Italy more. We saw the Trivia fountain, the coliseum and a few other ruins here in wonderful Rome. But the best thing of all is that I am spending all this wonderful time with my wonderful husband. At the end of our honeymoon we were on the jet heading back to Seattle. I was kind of sad that it all came to an end so quickly. I was just sitting by a window with my legs curled under me. I've been silent for a few days now, just thinking about everything and how great it all was.

'Ana?' Christian pulled my attention from the window.

'Yes.' I look over to him.

'Is everything okay baby? You've been so quiet.' He asked leaning forward taking my hand.

'Yes everything is okay, I'm just thinking about everything. This whole trip was so fantastic, thank you for bringing me.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Grey.'

'Yet I feel sad for having it come to an end so quickly.'

'You know we can do it again, whenever you like.' He suggested.

'Yeah I know, but I don't really want to get out of this bubble we are in.'

'I see so this is the real reason for your sadness.' He spoke and came to sit beside me.

'Yes, it is. You always read me like a book Mr Grey.'

'Well you are really easy to read Mrs Grey. Come now, we might be sitting here again not before long as we might head out to Tokyo soon.'

'You still want me to go along on a business trip?'

'Of course, I do. You are after all still my PA, Mrs Grey, and a damn sexy one at that.' I gave him a kiss on his cheek as I lay my head on his shoulder. He held me to him and he got a few calls on the in flight phone. I later pulled my laptop from it's case and started to work. I got a mail from Andrea about Christian's up and coming meetings for the week ahead. I send it over to Christian's phone and his own laptop. We land in freezing Seattle. It hasn't snowed yet but it is sure close, I have to say. We arrive back at Escala and I was so tired and since it was already so late we just head straight to bed. The whole weekend we spend in bed trying to get over our jet lag.

Saturday evening Grace called inviting us for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate our return from our honeymoon. We lay down in our dark room as we fell asleep out of exhaustion. I woke up later and we clearly in the mood for a little play and in doing so I woke Christian and we played a little, falling asleep afterward. The whole next day we were in and out of the play room. Hmmm… I don't think it will ever be possible to have my fill of wonderful Christian Grey, and it is very clear he can't get his fill of me either so we are in a word in the same boat, so to speak.

Come Sunday and we are starting to get over our jet lag a little. With our ton of security we all drove out to the Grey's mansion. We had such a warm welcome. Mia met Ethan, Kate's brother on our wedding and they looks like they are hitting it off. Christian doesn't look like he is approving of this arrangement. We all sat around the large dining table and we told them where we were and what we saw and done while we were in the cities. We told them we bought a few paintings while we were in Italy at the gallery where Grace and Carrick visited when they were on their honeymoon.

After dessert we left heading back to Escala when we were being followed. Taylor drove us faster trying to get away from the chasing car. Our second car filled with our security pushed their way between our car and the car that is chasing us down. Christian just held me to him. Sawyer was in contact with the car behind us with our security. They managed to work their way between us and Taylor took an earlier turn off making sure we take the long way home. The chasing car were on our tails once again and we had to hide in a abandon parking garage. Our other car filled with our security followed the chasing car to see where he or she might lead them. Once they passed where we were hiding we drove to Escala. It's been a while since I had to feel so on edge, about fleeing for our lives.

'Baby are you okay?' Christian asked pulling away from me a little.

'I think so. It's been a while that I felt so frightened by being chased like this.' I spoke laying my head down on Christian's chest.

'Well we are safe now. Nothing will happen, I promise.' He spoke as we pull out of the parking garage and we head to Escala. I was put in a nice hot bath while Christian sort out this problem at hand with the security. After my nice bath I got dressed for bed and since Christian insisted I must only be wrapped in either silk of satin, that is what I am wearing right now. A lovely pink satin night gown with matching robe. I set out looking for Christian and found him in his study. He was on the phone. I gave him a kiss good night and head back to bed. Then Monday morning arrived and we both got up and ready for our first day back at work. I head down to HR and I got myself a newly updated work badge with my new name on it and back at my desk, I change my e-mail signature as well, and I started to do my work.

Andrea arrived at eight and was just glad we enjoyed our time abroad. She now calls me Mrs Grey this and Mrs Grey that. After a few hours I stopped her and told her just because my name changed doesn't mean I am different, I insist she keep calling me Ana. After that the atmosphere in the office relaxed like it use to be. Ros and Christian had a long meeting to catch him up on everything that has happened while we were in Europe. After their meeting his regular meetings for the day resumed. Mr Hogan arrived around lunch time for his meeting with Christian. I took Christian's calls and I had to answer all the other phones since Andrea left to go have her lunch.

I so need a piece of Mrs Jones sub sandwich but I can't I am so busy running around getting everything ready for Christian that I just couldn't do lunch at all. At the end of our first day back at the office, I got shouted at by Christian for not taking a break and have eaten my lunch Mrs Jones packed for us. I explained why I couldn't but it doesn't seem to matter with Mr Brooding next to me. I just cross my arms and look out my window. At the penthouse I took off for our room kick off my high heels and climb into a nice bath. Afterward I got a nice book and settle down in library waiting for dinner to be ready. Christian came to fetch me for dinner. We ate and afterward he took off to work and I got back to my book.

Later that evening we worked out our earlier discussion between the sheets. Woke up in the early hours of the morning while Christian pin me to our bed with his weight as he lay on top of me. I have to get to the bathroom and his weight makes it impossible to move an inch. I really am wrapped in a Grey blanket. I finally moved him in such a way that I could run to the bathroom. Now when I got back, I could not lay back down on my side since he is laying spread eagle over our bed. So I just sat in the chair watching him sleep, like he does me whenever I'm asleep. He really is beyond gorgeous and so young looking when he is sleeping so deeply.

Then out of nowhere, for the fourth time I witness him having a nightmare. I jumped to his side and held him to me and he relaxed once I held him. In doing so I fell back asleep myself. The next morning I left for the office before he did while he was still in bed when I left. I left him a love letter on our bathroom mirror in my lipstick.

Sawyer and Ryan drove me to the office and I got everything ready I made sure his flight plan to Portland was scheduled for it's departure time around noon today. I worked on the required documents Christian will need today, by the time he arrived at the office at nine. He squeezed in a session with Dr Flynn before he came into the office this morning. He gave me a kiss and head into his office with his phone glued to his ear. I brought him, his coffee as he finished his call.

'Come here Mrs Grey.' He pulled me on to his lap.

'Mr Grey, please behave yourself.'

'Oh, you know how hard it is for me to behave when your dressed so deliciously in this sexy attire you have on today, and you're wearing stockings. Making you even more irresistible Mrs Grey.'

'Mr Grey, please…' I plead a little embarrassed. I later wrap my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

'I loved your love letter on the mirror this morning.'

'You did? And?'

'And we can work on that tonight into a play I want us to try.'

'Very tempting Mr Grey, but only tonight. Right now you will be having a meeting with Mr Sanders.' I spoke and rube my lipstick from his mouth, and it made us both laugh. I left quickly to go fetch the printed documentation they will need for their meeting and in the same process show Mr Sanders in to Christian's office. I hand Christian the documents and left closing the doors behind me. The phone rang off the hook. I have an appointment with Dr Greene at eleven and Sawyer drove us over to her office.

She did a thorough check up on me and was please to see me in good health. She send me on my way with my new supply for the month ahead. Christian and I have decided we want at least two years or so together before we start working on our own family. At noon we all head out to the new Charlie Tango and we head to Portland. At the university the meeting dragged on and on. I just took minutes whenever I don't have to answer Christian's phone. Back at the office I got busy on the minutes and send over an updated schedule of his weeks program.

It was near nine when we finally head home. We ate our lovely Chicken pot pie Mrs Jones made us for dinner and got ready to play for the rest of the evening. I was already ready and waiting for him in the play room when he arrived wearing those sexy worn out jeans of his. The ones he always wears when we're in here. Tonight he told me he will take our playing up a notch.

He blind fold me and then pop like a metal like object in my mouth and told me to suck and keep sucking. He tied me to the table with my legs dangling over the side of the table. Then he played with one of my many vibrators he required for me as he let it vibrate in all the right places and then finally slide it inside me and set it on high. He moved it around inside me while I moaned while I still suck the metal object in my mouth. He took the object from my mouth later and while he still kept the vibrator inside me he very slowly slide something up my butt.

'Good girl. Remember I told you I wanted to own all of you Mrs Grey.'

'Yes, master.'

'This is what I ment.' Just before I fall to pieces from the intense vibrations he started to move the now very clear butt plug in and out as well. He pushed the butt plug inside me and pressed it in a bit deeper, making me cry out and as I reached my orgasm he pulled out the butt plug and as he explained to me it will intensify the experience and it has by five fold. He then untie me and carried me over to the bed where I lay on my back out of breath still facing him and he didn't tie me up again.

'Come on Ana I want to feel your hands all over me.' That pulled me to awareness.

'What? I can't I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain Christian.'

'Come on I need to do this. Ever since we started our relationship I could see it in your eyes baby. That you desperately want to touch me and I don't know how it will go but I want to at least try it.'

'As you wish master. Just tell me when to stop if it becomes too much.'

'Okay.' He spoke and took my hands and kissed each of my finger tips in turn as I sat astride him. Then he placed my hands on his chest guiding my hand over his soft chest hair, his breathing is as off he is in pain and I started to feel tears swell up and spill over as I can't bear seeing him like this. He guide my hands over his whole torso, he later squeeze his eyes closed, as I lean down and kissed each of his scares in turn.

Something I wanted to do since we started to date. He suddenly sat up so we are nose to nose and I slide over him as I held on to his back for the first time, and for the first time I notice that his face is wet but not of sweat but with tears. I stopped moving my hip as I took his face in my hands and kissed his tears away.

'We can stop.' I breathed. He looked at me and just shook his head.

'No, please don't stop. Your gentle touched is so unexpected it feels amazing. You're the only one that has touched me like this since Grace and Carrick found me way back when. Please don't stop baby, I need you to touch me more.'

' But why are you crying, Christian?'

'I don't know myself, maybe it's some unspoken emotion that has finally broken free.' He spoke and then clings to me as we continue our delicious engagement. I just held him to me as we move as one. Afterward I was carried to our room, where we fell asleep just staring at each other. For the next two months we worked hard as we trying to get Tokyo to finally get to a point where we can fly out there to close this deal. This coming Saturday is Christian's birthday and Mia and Grace have arranged a birthday bash for the family and close friends at their place for him.

We arrived and when we walked through the entrance hall, I froze in place as I saw Elena was invited. Immediately I was spitting mad, but try to hide it as best I could from Christian and the rest of the people here. I don't want to spoil Christian's birthday. I got him a glider and a solar power wooden Charlie Tango for his birthday and he loved them both. It took him all morning to build the glider.

I baked him a cake while he figured out how to build his glider. We ate cake this afternoon and we had a wonderful time together. But now with Elena here this day just turned from wonderful to worst. We all ate dinner and talked about this and that. Then Mia later cornered me in the dining room with one of Carrick's lethal lemon martini's. Mia wanted advice on how to get Ethan to get over the fear that his sister is dating her brother.

'Well, Mia I don't really know Ethan all that well, beside that he is Kate's brother. What I do advice is that you ask Kate, about her brother she might know how to get inside his head better.'

'You think so?'

'Yes.'

'Thanks Ana, I knew talking to you would have helped.'

'You're welcome, Mia.' She hugged me then walked off to find Kate. I was about to walk out of the dining room with my lemon martini when Elena cornered me and close the dining room door behind her.

'You are one tough woman to get alone. You are always with someone.'

'What do you want Elena?' I felt my anger build.

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'Why? Because I surely don't want to talk to you.' I spoke as I place my drink on the table and cross my arms, looking angry at her.

'Is Christian happy?' She asked out of nowhere.

'What? Why do you even care?' What is with her, why does she even care? Yes they are "friends" but what is it to her any way.

'Just answer me.' She spoke a little bitterly.

'He is none of your business, Elena. Not anymore. Now please let me pass, I need to join my husband on his birthday.'

'Husband?' She asked shocked.

'Yes, we are happily married for the past four months now.' I spat at her.

'Do you know of his needs?' She asked with a smirk on her face.

'His needs? What about his needs, Elena, and even if he has, that is still none of your business.' I yelled at her and I can see that just tipped the scale for her as she just got angrier.

'Listen here you little gold digging whore, no one talks to me like that.' She snap back at me, at that moment the dining room door flew open and I find the opportunity to threw the last bit of my martini at her. Christian and Grace burst into the room, just as I threw my martini at her and is now soaked.

'What the fuck Elena!' Christian yelled at her as he move protectively in front of me looking at Elena all angrily.

'She don't know anything of your needs Christian.' She squirms in front of Christian, fiddling with her hands as he stare at her.

'What do you know of my need's Elena?' He barked at her.

'A lot more than she does.' Elena defended herself.

'Shut up Elena. You know nothing. Why are you doing this to my wife?'

'Your wife?' She sounded even more surprised than when I told her about my husband earlier like she didn't believe me at all.

'Yes, Elena. My wife. We are both very happily married.'

'Why haven't you told me?' She asked sounding wounded.

'Because we didn't want to tell you. Since you never left Ana alone since we started dating. Ana showed me more love then you ever did when we were together.' He snap at her, it looks like the tall woman somehow grew shorter in the last five minutes.

'Love is for the weak Christian, you know that.' She spoke and then saw his pure anger pointed at her. A few minutes pass before she spoke again; 'But Christian… Your needs…'

'Elena please, we will never ever be together like you wanted us to be. Ever!' His anger clearly spiking and I am for once glad, I am not at the receiving end of it. 'We are so done! Over. Finished!'

'Christian?' She spoke panicked.

'What is going on here?' Grace finally spoke as she held me around my shoulders, and all hell broke loose as the years old secret between Elena and Christian finally saw the light of day. I found my way pass them all and I just ran up stairs and waited in Christian's childhood bedroom for the scene to end downstairs. I didn't want to stick around to see or even hear everything. I wonder how poor Grace is feeling about finding out after all this time. I kind of know how she feel when I first found out I was shocked to my core. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling when the door open and I turn on my side and watched as Christian walked into the room.

'Ana?' He called to me in the dark room.

'Yes.'

'Are you awake?'

'Yes, I am. How is Grace?'

'Raging mad. She chased Elena away from this house to never return after everything came out what we've done.'

'So how does it feel to have your secret out in the light?'

'Frightening, but it was bound to happen sometime. Yet I am glad it is out now. Just wish it happened on any other day though.'

'Yes, me too. Yet I am proud of you Mr Grey for facing your challenges like this.'

'I don't really particular feel very proud of what Elena and I have done, I can see that now, and I am really sorry Ana.'

'Sorry for what, Christian?'

'Sorry that she cornered you like that and calling you what she did. I heard what she called you, baby. I am really sorry.'

'It's not you who needs to apologise to me Mr Grey, it is Elena.'

'Yes, I know baby but I feel responsible for her cornering you like that.'

'Apology accepted Mr Grey.'

'Now, Mrs Grey let's go home. I feel the need to do some more apologising at home.'

'Oh, Mr Grey. Whatever will I do with you?' I sat up and looked up at him. He pulled me into his arms and we just stood there in the dark of his room looking at each other. We said our goodbyes to the rest of the Grey's and left for Escala. Grace gave us a warm goodbye hug, but I know deep in her heart she is still crying of what she learned here tonight.

'Now I am sorry, Mr Grey.' I finally spoke while our security drove us back home.

'What for?' He spoke cocking his head to one side, looking at me.

'For 'her' ruining your birthday like this.'

'It's not over yet, Mrs Grey.' He smirks.

'Anything I can do to help make it a better one Mr Grey.'

'Oh, I think you know just how Mrs Grey.' He pulled me closer and held me to his side while he kissed my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

'Tired Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, it's been a long yet strange day.'

'Indeed is has been.' He agreed, tucking me under his arm.

'I have a question, Mr Grey.'

'What is it baby?'

'Why do we have triple the security for the past month now?' I asked and I felt Christian tens up under my arms. 'What is it?'

'Okay, Ana. Please don't get mad. Someone posted bail for that Jack character.'

'What?' I sat up looking at him. 'Why haven't you told me?'

'Because I didn't want you to worry.' He looked apologetic at me.

'Well now I am plenty worried.'

'Welsh have been trying to find out who posted bail for him and our security are trying everything to get any form of his where a bouts as we speak.' He continued to protectively hold me closer to him.

'But I am worried about us, Christian?'

'Nothing will happen.' He murmured so curtain that I almost believed him.

'You can't be that sure Christian.'

'Hey please don't worry, Ana. We will catch this guy, okay.' I just let Christian held me in the safety of his arms. When we arrived back at Escala, I was fast asleep in my husband's arms and he carried me all the way to bed and tucked me in. I woke up later with a jolt and Christian wasn't in our room. I took a shower and got dressed for bed, after I was wrapped in silk, I went to go look for Christian. He was in his study on the phone, very angrily talking to Elena. He was really pissed at her and how she spoke to me. He ended their business relationship and also their friendship because of what she done tonight. He finally hung up and I waited a few minutes before I knock on the door.

'Come in.' He spoke and sounded really tired.

'Hey, I missed you in bed.'

'Mrs Grey you look stunning in silk we should get you some more of these. Come.' I walked around and sat down on his lap.

'Are you sure you're alright, Mr Grey. You just look really tired.'

'I will be alright once we caught this guy that is on the loose.' I stood up and held out my hand to him.

'Come let's get you to bed baby.' I spoke and racked my fingers through his soft copper colour hair. He stood and as we pass the door he turned off the light. We head to bed and we both fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning I was chased out of bed rather early by a very excited Christian. So to keep his excitements and spirits this high, I got up and got ready for the day. Wearing my sexy jeans and tight knit sweater shirt, I head out to where Christian was talking on his phone in the great room. I grab a bowl of oatmeal with fresh cut fruit. After we both ate we set out into sunny Seattle. Christian was driving us in his Audi R8.

'Will you please tell me where we are going?' I asked and slide on my sun glasses that was still in the glove box and handed Christian his.

'It's a surprise, Mrs Grey.' He spoke super happy and kissed my hand. I lay my hand on his leg as he drove us to who knows where.

'Very well Mr Grey.' That was all I said as our trip took us just outside Seattle and down a lane of the most beautiful mansions along the sound. We finally came to a tall iron gate. Christian punched in a code and the gate opened and we drove up the long winding drive way. We drove pass a lovely meadow with the most breathe taking wild flowers growing around it.

We drove up to the most beautiful looking double story home with old English finishing's on the outside. The windows even have shutters. The gardens needs some tending to and so does the outside of the home but other than that a lovely looking home. A neatly dressed woman were waiting for us at the front door.

'Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, please come inside.' The woman showed us the empty house from top to bottom then we head outside where the most stunning view of the sound lay before us.

'Christian, what is this place?' I asked pulling on his hand a little.

'I always wanted to have a house near the water, and I want to show you this place first before we decide to buy it.'

'What?' I was taken by surprise. I love Escala don't get me wrong but this is a huge step.

'Do you like this place, baby?' He asked me as we turn back to the large house.

'I think it is breath taking Christian. I can really see us grow old here.'

'Really?'

'Christian please you had me at the meadow when we drove up here.' He gasp as his smile grew even larger. He lean down and gave me a kiss. We both signed the contract and we left to enjoy the rest of our morning together. We drove to the harbour and took out 'the Grace' for the day. We cruise along the bay. We enjoy the sun and the wind in our hair. We later head down to our room were we've only been in once before. We had a wonderful afternoon as we played and played over and over again as we cruise down the bay. The sun was setting and I just woke up as Christian just sat watching me sleep.

'Hey precious.' He spoke first. 'Sleep well?'

'Hi, yes I have. How long have you been watching me?'

'A while. I can watch you sleep forever.' He spoke moving closer towards me, on the bed.

'I see, the same goes for me watching you, Mr Grey.' He kissed me and then ran his thumb down my cheek to my lower lip.

'Come now get dressed baby we have to head back.'

'Can I quickly have a shower?'

'No, I would like to have a nice bath with you back home.'

'As you wish master.' I smirk at him. He got up from the bed and sat and watched me getting dressed. After we got back at the harbour we head back to Escala.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

We arrived back at Escala and there were shattered glass all over the foyer. Taylor ran out with his gun in his hand pointed away from us.

'Mr and Mrs Grey please stay in the elevator we have an intruder in the penthouse we are searching in every corner of the penthouse. Christian held me behind him in the corner of the elevator. Shots were fired inside and Christian turned and held me protectively. More shot where being fired. Taylor ran towards the gun shots.

Half an hour later Taylor came back and fetch us saying that it is safe to leave the elevator now. Ryan was shot in the arm and a few other shots where left in one of our walls. We got Ryan treated. An ambulance was called for him and the police. But before the police arrived Christian and Taylor with Sawyer searched the guy that laying tied up and unconscious on our living room floor. Mrs Jones as white as a sheet was standing in the kitchen. I walked over to her.

'Mrs Jones, are you alright?' I asked her.

'Yes, Mrs Grey I am, Taylor hid me in our panic room when he saw the man coming up in the service elevator.'

'Good I am glad you are alright.' I spoke rubbing her shoulder. Christian stood up and the anger on his face was clear as he clench his jaw. What now? Taylor showed him a note he pulled from the unconscious mans pocket. He red it and his face cloud over completely, and I know our wonderful day just came to a crushing end. I just couldn't take it anymore and head towards our room.

I just sat on our bed staring mindlessly out the window. What would have happened tonight if we were here? I can't afford to lose Christian, he really is everything to me. What if I lose him for real? Oh, god then they can just kill me as well on the spot. My heart won't be able to take it if something is to happen to him. Just the thought of it is unbearable as it is. Silent tears stream down my face as what could have happened here tonight.

'There you are? I have been looking everywhere for you.' Christian walked over to me where I just kept staring out the window. He walked around and kneel before me. He saw I'm crying and pulled my face so I would look at him.

'Ana are you alright?'

'I don't know. I've been shacking like this since the shooting and I feel cold but most of all Christian, I can't lose you. Tonight was such a shock to my system that I realise even at the thought of losing you will drove me to join you.'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere and nothing is happening to us. Do you hear me Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, sir.'

'But if you must know Ana if that jerk did kidnap you like he wanted. Know this baby, I will never in a million years stop looking for you till I find you and kill your kidnappers with my bare hands.' After he declared his love for me anew, he pulled me into his arms. He just held my shaking body. He later got me into a hot bath and my freezing body started to stop shaking.

I washed then got out and ready for bed. Christian had to leave and make sure the police have his statement and they took the kidnapper away. I was laying in bed when Christian came back and just held me in his arms while he cooed me to sleep. I fell asleep and jolt awake with bad dreams every twenty minutes or so. The last time I jolt awake I notice Christian had a bath and was dressed in his PJ bottoms.

'It's okay baby. Go back to sleep. You're safe now.' I finally fell back asleep and slept till morning. But I am so tired. I got up and Christian was in the bathroom shaving. I use the facilities and then looked at myself. I had dark rings under my eyes. Oh, great a blue Monday. I got ready for work and we will be heading out to Portland by car this morning, and we will be flying back. I got my make-up on and finish dressing while Christian just lay on our bed watching me get dressed. I step into my shoes and was searching for some ear ring from my jewellery box. I found the ones I wanted and put them into my ears. I stood in front of him.

'Stunning, just absolutely beautiful Mrs Grey.'

'Why thank you Mr Grey. Shall we go before we are late.'

'Lead the way Mrs Grey.' He spoke getting up from the bed and followed me to the kitchen were we ate our breakfast that Mrs Jones prepared for us. After breakfast, Taylor and Sawyer drove us out to Portland. I later lay down on Christian's lap since we have a few hours before we are in Portland. Christian was on his phone most of the way. I caught up on some lost sleep I didn't get last night. By the time we reached Portland I felt a lot better. I handled Christian's calls and done my work while he was in meetings with the University.

By the time his meeting ended it was almost noon and we head to where Charlie Tango was waiting for us at the heliport. Sawyer already drive back to Seattle. As for Taylor he got our car and is driving us now to the heliport. The three of us got into Charlie Tango and we flew back to Seattle, so we can be on time for Christian's next few meetings down town at a few of his other companies. I met three new secretaries today. Sandra, Melanie and Kaysea. Three young strong woman. I worked beside them while Christian was in his meetings.

They cornered me and asked me how does it feel to be married to the big boss. I went with the most vague yet honest answers; 'like it's a joy and a pain in the ass'. They all seem to laugh at my answer, and the questions stop. It was mid afternoon when we head back to the Grey House. When we got back I got down to bury myself in my work I haven't done all day, yet by the time we left heading home I was done with everything including a bit of tomorrows work. Another month pass and it was Monday really early morning when I received a call from an out of breath Jose.

'Jose?! What's wrong?'

'Ana, you should come quick. It's your dad.'

'What? What happened?' I asked sitting up in bed, Christian looked at me worried as he sat up as well.

'We were in an accident, another car drove us the wrong way and hit us. Your dad is in bad shape, you should come.' He rushed to explained.

'Where are you?'

'General hospital in Portland.'

'We are on our way.' I said and end the call. I bury my face in my hands as I just burst out crying.

'What's going on baby?'

'Ray was in a bad car accident.'

'Okay, get dressed we are flying out to where?'

'Portland, he is in General hospital in Portland.' Christian got on his phone and walked out of our room to go talk to Taylor. I got up jumped in the shower and had a good old cry whenever I think of my wonderful loving father. Oh, Ray, please stay with me. I can't afford to lose you or anyone. I wash my hair and then got out of the shower and got dressed as fast as I could and set out drying my hair. Christian walked out of his closet doing up his pants top button. He had a white collar shirt over his shoulder as he walked over to me where more tears ran down my face.

'Hey, Ray is a strong man and a warrior. He will get through this.'

'I know, you are right. But I can't shake the feeling if I am to lose either one of you will push me other the edge. I don't think I can…' I was cut off.

'Hey, nothing is going to happen and no one is going anywhere, okay.' I just shook my head as I being embraced by Christian's loving arms. 'Now go wash your face and start again.'

'Yes, sir.' I did what I was told and wash my face so I can reapply my make-up. After we were all done and eaten breakfast as quickly as we can. We head to the roof of Escala where Charlie Tango was waiting for us. Four of us got in and we flew to Portland. At the Heliport we got in our always waiting car and drove off to the hospital.

'Wow. You guys got here fast.' Jose spoke when he met us at the door.

'We flew here. How is he, Jose?'

'They don't want to tell us anything since we are not family.' Jose explained. Jose point to the ICU ward and my whole body froze. I knew it was bad but didn't think it was this bad.

'Can I help you ma'am?' A angry looking nurse spoke to us.

'I'm here to see Raymond Steele. I'm his daughter.'

'Over here ma'am.' Christian took my hand as the nurse guide us to Ray's bed side.

'How is he doing?' I asked her.

'I can get his doctor to come and talk to you, ma'am.' She said and raced off doing so. I looked at Ray and he have all forms of machines and tubes sticking out of him. I felt new tears stream down my face and was handed a handkerchief. I whip my tears.

'Oh, daddy.' I took Ray's hand and squeezed it a little. Christian just held me to his side. A middle aged man walked up to us wearing a white lab coat with the name Dr Morrison embroidered on it.

'Miss Steele.' The doctor began.

'It's Mrs Grey now.'

'My apologies, Mrs Grey. Your father have been in surgery already for his neck. His had a bit of damage to his neck, his has broken ribs and broken right arm and a fractured leg. His head only have only sustained a mild concussion. Other than that, he should make a full recovery.'

'But why is he asleep then?'

'He is still under some of the anaesthetics of his surgery, he should came around in an hour or so.' I just nod my head.

'Thank you for everything you've done so far for my father, Dr Morrison.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Grey.' The doctor spoke and left us. Christian left to make a few calls to the office. I later went out and sat in the waiting room with Jose and Mr Rodriguez who was in a wheelchair with a broken leg and Jose's arm was in a cast in a sling. I only notice it now.

'Are you two alright? Sorry I only notice it now.'

'We are fine Ana, it's your father we are worried about the most.' Mr Rodriguez spoke. Jose sat beside me and held my hand with his good hand. He must have felt my ice cold hands as he later draped his jacket over my shoulder and still I was freezing. Christian later came in where we sat and looked in a way angry. He later took Jose's jacket off my shoulders a hung his own jacket over my shoulders. I just lay Jose's jacket over my legs. Christian took my hand and felt how freezing I am.

'Geez Ana, your ice cold.' He spoke and started to rub my hands.

'What happened Jose?'

'We were going on a long planed fishing trip, we were almost out of town heading north when this drunk guy fell asleep at the wheel and swerve right into our lane and we tried to swing out of the way when he still hit us but more on your father side then mine. I'm really sorry Ana.'

'It's okay Jose, it is after all not your fault.' I said rubbing his back. Mr Rodriguez just look so responsible and I know deep down they won't do anything to hurt Ray in any way. Hours later Jose and his father went home and Christian and I booked in at the Heathman. I just sat in the familiar lounge area just staring at the beige colour carpet. Our things are being carried into the room.

When did that get here? It doesn't matter any why, I am just too worried about Ray. Our office equipment are being placed and set up in the office area of our suite. The door closes and Christian was still on his phone with someone I can't hear. Later I just wrap my arms around myself and left to go lay down on our bed. I pulled my knees up and just lay here till it is time to go back to the hospital. I couldn't think of do anything useful. What is wrong with me? My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.

'Mom?'

'Darling? What's going on? I got your text.'

'My text. Oh, yes. It's Ray mom. He was in a bad accident.'

'How bad is it?' She asked and I can hear she is near tears herself.

'Mild concussion, broken ribs and arm and a fractured leg.'

'Oh, no. How did this happen?'

'Dad and the Mr Rodriguez were just on their way to go fishing when a drunk driver met their car head on in their lane.' I explained, as my overly emotional mother cried on the other end, which in turn set me off.

'I'll see what we can do, and if we can get there.'

'Okay. Mom?'

'Yes, honey?'

'I'm scared.'

'It's going to be okay, darling. Ray will pull through, you'll see honey.'

'Okay mama. Talk to you later.'

'Yes, talk later. Give Christian a hug from me.'

'I will. Love you mom.'

'I love you to. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and didn't even notice that Christian have entered our room. I jump when I saw him. He just looked at me worried.

'Come you should get a bit of rest. We've been up since four this morning.'

'I haven't really noticed. Thanks for help, Mr Grey. You really are something special.' I uttered as I lay down on his lap while he sat against the headboard of our bed. More silent tears ran down my face as I close my eyes. Christian just smoothed my hair behind my ear and let me lay on his lap. When I woke up again later I was laying on my own pillow and Christian was quite busy on his phone in the front room.

I got up and went to the bathroom to relieve myself then washed my hands and face afterwards. I climb back into bed and just sat against the headboard going through my e-mails on my phone and all the well wishes for my father from my in-laws. I replied to a couple of work related e-mails then lay back down on my pillow. My body was getting sore from all the laying around and I got up and went to the front room and I didn't see Christian, I walked to the office area of our suite and found him there. He was very busy on his laptop. I wanted to turn and leave him be when he saw me.

'Hey, sleep head. Feel a bit better.' He asked walking over to me. 'Come I have ordered us a early dinner.' He took my hand and lead me to the dining room and our food have been fancy arranged here. We sat down and we started to eat. It really was all great. The meat cooked to perfection, the vegetables are great and the wine even better, since it is nice and chilled.

I finished my food and went to take a shower before we go to see Ray at the hospital. I got dressed in clean clothes and Christian also took a shower quickly and I was waiting for him while I look out over the river in the front room. Rain was setting in and it already fall in a soft drizzle. Christian was done and we set out to the hospital.

When we got there I was surprised that they moved Ray from ICU to a more private room. My guess is that it is more Christian's doing but didn't see the point to argue it. Ray was awake and smiling again. I was just so happy, to see him looking at us again. Dr Morrison walked in with another female doctor and when I looked up to see who it was and was stunned silent. It was Grace. She walked over to give me a hug.

'Ana, don't worry your father is in great hands here.' She reassured me.

'Thank you for coming all this way.' I spoke and gave her another hug.

'Annie you worry way too much and so easily over nothing.' Ray spoke squeezing my hand with his good arm.

'I have to worry about my old man. I almost thought I lost you today daddy.'

'Annie?'

'All the Vietnamese in Japan couldn't even get rid of me, so why should a silly car accident do it.' Ray tried to laugh but stop abruptly because of his ribs.

'See daddy, that what you get for being cocky.' I laugh and gave him half a hug.

'Christian can't you be on my side here, son.' Ray spoke to include my wonderful husband.

'Ray, I think family should stick together no matter what sides are being pick. But in this case I would rather stay on neutral ground, sir.' He spoke with smile on his face. Ray wanted to laugh again but just settled for a nod and a smile.

'Good choice.' I spoke and wrap my arms around his waist. Grace and the other good doctor left discussing further treatment options. Two weeks later and Ray was send home and we could return to our normal lives. Another few months pass and Christian and I went away for the weekend just the two of us as we flew off to Aspen Creek. We go there why too little and it really is breath taking. We went to Aspen to celebrate our first wedding anniversary. It was amazing.

After our anniversary weekend we just flew home got our already packed things and head back to the airport where we met with Ros as the five of us flew out to Tokyo. Arriving in Tokyo, Japan was such a culture shock. Everything is even more foreign then Europe was. The food is okay but nothing what we were use to. The few weeks that followed we drove out to the ship yard that will save us heap amount of cash and we finally signed the contract. Finally everything can start moving forward and fast. Before we left we got our first crew started and the site is starting to generate money already before we even head back to Seattle.

On the jet back to Seattle I started to feel really funny, like when you stomach picked up a bug and I think if you saw Tokyo anything is possible. I was nauseas all the time and have a bad headache. Christian was very concerned about me. Ros even looked worried. When we finally got back to Seattle, I was send to the doctors straight away. I was finally send to Dr Greene's office and she did a few in office test and scans on me and I was shocked to what she found. Christian was with me and he even turned as white as a sheet beside me as he held my hand. Oh, no.

'Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Grey, it looks like you are going to have a baby.'

'Th-thank you doctor.' I spoke in the silence of the room. I look back up at Christian and he was clearly in shock. She worked out my due date and it was really around the corner, she said something near the end of May next year. We head to the office after my appointment and yet Christian has not said anything, not a single word.

After work we were driven home and Christian just lock himself in his study with a bottle of scotch. Great now I have to deal with him in a drunken way. I have never even see him drunk before. Taylor assured me he had the spare keys to all the rooms of the new house we are now living in. That was a bit of a comfort. I ate dinner alone and then went about my own business.

'Don't worry mommies little Blip. Daddy is just getting to term with your existence little one. But mommy and daddy both love you so very much.' I spoke to my slightly grown belly. I was sitting on the couch when Grace and Carrick pop around just to say hi. They saw me and I gave them our great news and then told them that Christian has not taken this news as well as I thought he might. Carrick got the key from Taylor and went to talk to Christian in the study.

Grace was so excited that they are going to be grandparents. We talked and made some nice tea and talked while the guys are sorting out some things in the study. Dinner was almost ready and I invited Grace and Carrick for dinner. Okay, Carrick was still in the study with Christian while Grace and I had dinner. Hours later the men emerged from the depths of the study.

Christian looks so drunk, but he looks way better then when he did before he head into his study. The guys sat down and ate and without wine just water at the table the men ate their dinner, while Grace and I just watched 'the blacklist' on TV. I rarely watch any form of television. After Grace and Carrick left, Christian came to sit with me. Place his hand on our growing baby, then looked at me.

'I'm really sorry baby. I didn't mean to leave you alone the way I have. I was just…'

'Shhh… It's okay. I knew you will be freaking out about this.'

'No, it's not okay, Ana. I really am sorry about my behaviour towards you. Dad had a long- long talk with me and I came to realize we can only do our best and work from there.'

'That is all we can do.' I spoke with tears in my eyes. How can I ever thank Carrick enough for talking so much sense into him. 'You do know I might be freaking out more then you Mr Grey.'

'Why is that, Mrs Grey?'

'I am scared of the delivery and everything that might go wrong.'

'Nothing will go wrong, baby. We'll make sure of that okay?'

'As you wish sir. There is only one thing I am glad about.'

'And what is that, Ana?' He cupped my face.

'That I didn't got some of those awful Asian illnesses.'

'Yes I am glad about that as well. You really had me worried.' He spoke and then kissed me with his alcohol mouth. That would have been nice if I didn't felt so sick by the smell of the strong alcohol on his breath. I dart into the guest bathroom to be sick. He was at my side holding my hair out of the way. Afterward I washed my face and just sat on the toilet lid, trying to regain my faculties.

'Come let's get you into a bath and then into bed. You look so tired.'

'That would only be nice if you join me Mr Grey.'

'We aim to please Mrs Grey.' He took my hand and we head up to our room. We took a nice bath and I was dressed and put to bed. I didn't realised just how tired I really was and I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. More months progressed and our little Blip grew and grew.

Christian was in a meeting in his office when my own phone rang and it was no one I knew. My whole body turned to ice as I just listen, to the obscure voice on the other end of the line.

'I have pretty little Mia with me, and unless you Mrs oh so precious Grey don't do what I say she will be breathing from her third eye real soon.

'Don't you harm one hair on her head!' I yelled. Andrea looked at me all worried. No this can't be happening. Andrea later clicked what was happening and ran to get Christian. He ran out to me and I put my phone on speaker. I told him to keep quiet. He just nod his head.

'What do you want from me?' I asked.

'Five million dollars of precious Mia gets it, you have three hours.'

'I can't get that kind of money I need more time.'

'Very well, you have six hours starting now. I will phone again in four. You better not get the police involved or she will have more holes in her then you will care to recognize.' He end the call and my heart is beating a million miles an hour. I sat back heavily in my seat.

'Baby?' Christian walked over to me and took my hands. 'We'll get her back.' He spoke and while he is clenching his jaw, he was on his phone calling Taylor and ordered him to get the police. They started to trace the call and they couldn't get a précis location of the call. Our baby boy was kicking me like crazy. It's because I am upset. Andrea attends to me and I took a few deep breaths and calmed my nerves a little. In an hour the whole building was covered with FBI agents. It was near the four hour mark and my phone rang again.

'I almost have the cash ready.' I spoke as I answer my phone.

'Good, because the time is ticking or she will go boom. I will phone again with the drop off location.'

'Wait I would like to speak to Mia.' I tried to prolong the call any way possible.

'Ana! Ana get Christian…' She yelled then there were a loud slap sound on the other end.

'Mia! Mia are you okay?'

'Two more hours, tick-tick bang.' He said and hung up. I look at the FBI agent and he gave the thumbs up they got a location on him and they immediately set out heading there. There are two large duffle bags in one of their cars as Christian stayed with me at the office, while Taylor and Ryan head out with the FBI agents. They all suit up to the tee with bullet proof vests.

'Oh, Christian this is awful.' I cried. 'When is this madness going to end?'

'Shh… Calm down baby. They will catch him. He is not completely a smart ass, as he think he is.' We sat and listen to the FBI feed as the events happen. Thirty minutes later we start to get feedback from the agents in the field. They did the drop off, and head to where they got the signal from. Three, four, five shot went off and everything went so quiet.

'Suspect killed on site and hostage needs immediate medical attention.' The FBI agent spoke over the radio.

'What happened to Mia?' I asked the federal agent that was in Christian's office.

'I'm not sure ma'am. I can find out for you.'

'Please?' He spoke to the one of the agents in the field. They retrieve the money and they reported Mia was hit pretty badly and was shot in her upper arm. A medical helicopter came and flew her to hospital. I was just glad it was nothing fatal.

'Go Christian, it is your sister after all. I will finish up here and join you at the hospital as soon as I am done here.' I pushed Christian out the door. He nod and ran off. I stayed till the FBI agents cleared all their things out of Christian's office and I finish up my own work and was out the door by five, thirty PM. Sawyer and Ryan drove me out to the hospital. They just push Mia back into her room, when I arrive as she came out of surgery. She has cut all over her face as he knocked her petit little face around good.

I am kind of glad he is dead. Now that Jack Hyde is completely out of our lives, we can finally live in peace now. Our little boy kicked me a few more times and I was shown into a seat. I sat down and just held Mia's hand. Christian stood next to his kid sisters head rubbing her hair back like he usually do to me. Kate and Elliot burst into the room. A week's worth of hospital visits and finally Mia came to and we all could breathe a little easier. By week two she was send home, to recover in the comfort of her own room. As Mia healed the time grew shorter and shorter for me to carry little Teddy around for much longer.

It was one afternoon Christian just finished his last meeting for the day just after midday when my first pains started. I have decided that I rather want my baby boy the old fashion way. Christian went into all panic stations when I slowly walked into his office and held on to his table breathing like someone that just ran a marathon. He jumped up from his chair and just gave a few big steps to be at my side.

I was really raced to hospital and was soon shown to my room. They gave me one of those awful hospital gowns and I ride out the waves of pain one at a time. I don't know how many hours I have been in labour for but I finally couldn't stand anymore so I lay down on my bed. Dr Greene came in and had all her sterile doctors gear on while she had a look at me and I was ready to bring my baby into the world. Christian held my hands and looked as our son's being born little by little. They finally lay my crying son in my arms and gave Christian the scissors to cut his umbilical cord. He looks just like Christian, copper colour hair, his tiny nose and slim ling fingers.

'He is so beautiful.' I spoke so out of breath. Then I wouldn't stop bleeding. I hand Theodore Raymond Grey to Christian and I was rushed out of the room right into an emergency OR. I was put under and was being cared for. Much later I came to and Christian was feeding little Teddy as he held him in his arms. I felt joyous tears roll down my face, as I just look at the wonderful scene play off in front of me.

'Hello.' I whispered.

'Hi. How are you feeling?' He asked walking over to me.

'A little weak, but other than that I will be alright.' I spoke and try to sit up a little. Christian lay Teddy in my arms and I fed him the rest of his bottle.

'My beautiful family.' Christian smile at us, as he took a picture of Teddy and me. I smiled up at him and he walked back over to us and wrap us in his loving arms. 'You're right Mrs Grey, he really is beautiful, just like his mother.'

'Oh, no Mr Grey, he is clearly all you.' I tried to playfully keep up. But I was still so tired from all the blood I lost earlier, that I just burp and rock Teddy back to sleep then I went back to sleep myself.

'Thank you.' Christian spoke out of the blue.

'For why, Mr Grey.'

'For letting me witness the birth of our son. Thank you. And thank you for bringing him into this world.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey.' He gave me a kiss, then kissed my forehead.

'I love you so much Mrs Grey.'

'I love you more Mr Grey.' I looked up at him as my eye lids droop a bit.

'Sleep now baby, I'll watch over the two of you.' I did what I was told and was asleep in no time at all.

~~~OoO~~~

Two years and two months after Teddy was born I was back in hospital with our daughter's time to meet the sun. This time it was not as easy as it was with Teddy and I was rush into an OR for an emergency C-section. Christian was mad at me and clearly very worried. They got him into the proper clothing and had him scrub down and gloved. I was giving a local anaesthetic and then they rushed to get little Phoebe out before she goes into any further distress. I was panicking and Dr Greene worked as fast as she could to safely get our daughter out in time.

They raise the screen in front of me and soon I heard the sharp cries of our baby girl, and I relaxed. They lay her in Christian's arms as they were still busy with me. This is how our own family started and just after Phoebe was born Christian wanted to have only one more. And so it was just before Phoebe's third birthday when little James Christian Grey was born. After that I called it quiets. My family is now big and yet very lively with all the kids growing up to be their own person. Teddy is growing up and is more and more like his father each day.

Phoebe is the wild one like Mia. And James he is the more quiet one like me. He is also a truly hard worker. They all do very well in school and in some cases even better in college. James took over Grey Enterprises Holdings, since Teddy followed in grandpa Carrick's footsteps. And Phoebe well she is still studying to become one of the greats like grandma Grace. We are so proud of our kids. Oh and you should here the grandparents, just how proud they are of them. As for Christian and me well we have much more time on our hands since James took over the Grey Enterprises Holdings.

So we have much more time to spend in our basement play room. Christian finally agreed to teach me the ropes of being a dom and so we sometimes switch rolls and he doesn't mind anymore if I tie him up on our wooden cross or to our play room bed. It was difficult at first but he got over his extreme fear of being tied up. I like the dominatrix side to our play room. Now I know why he liked it so much when we just started dating. The power of reading the others body like a book it really gives you some sort of power satisfaction.

~~~OoO~~~

'So Mr Grey, have you been a good boy today?' I asked as I walk around him after I chained him to the playroom ceiling. I have my feather duster in one hand and my soft flogger in the other. He got me for my birthday last year a few sets of latex corsets with matching boots for our play room sessions. Which by the way I'm wearing right now.

'Yes, my lady.' He answered already out of breath. I traced the feathers all over his body, leaning in I lick and suck on his nipples. His eyes already burning with desire.

'I wonder if you are telling me the truth, Mr Grey?'

'Yes, I am my lady.' I smirk up at him and I spread his legs a little and let my feathers trace down the inside of his thighs. He moaned as I glide the feathers over his amazing skin. I came to stand in front of him.

'Oh, Mr Grey, what do we have here?' I asked looking down at his already erected generous length, and we haven't even started yet.

'I don't know my lady?' He clearly want me to touch him.

'What do you think we must do about this Mr Grey?'

'Only as you wish my lady…' His breathing got more hoarse. I walked over to our toys chest of drawers. I pulled out an o-ring vibrator and a blind fold. I hid the vibrator and blind folded him first then retrieve his vibrator and slide it over his generous length and started to push the first button on the remote. His moans got more frequent. I held his head and kissed him as I play with the different intensities of his vibrator. He was nearly on the edge when I stop his vibrator completely and went down on him as I suck him a few times hard and he came loudly in the back of my throat.

After that I had a smudge of his juices on the corner of my mouth and I swab it off my mouth with my finger and told him to suck my finger clean. He did and I later strapped him to the cross where I now got him, his brand new flesh light from the chest of drawers but before I play with him some more I flogged him a few times on his thighs and sides.

After a few minutes I slide him into the flesh light hole and started it, I played with him as I slide it over him again and again. He was near his climax again and before he could even stop me I had him inside me and now we are both moaning load as we quickly reach heights together, and it was incredible. I let him out of the cuffs of the cross and he rushed me to the bed where he had his way with me the rest of the evening.

'So Mr Grey, you had your fill yet?' I asked laying on my side looking at his wonderful body as I softly trail my finger nail up and down his stomach. It gave him goose-bumps.

'No my wonderful lady, as you know by now after thirty-five years of marriage that I have never reached that point that I had my fill of you. Not even close.' He smirked at me as he turn his head to smile at me.

'As you wish Mr Grey.' I spoke and climb astride him as we rode into the night very happily.

**~~~~THE END~~~~**


End file.
